¿Conocidos?
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Dos jóvenes prometedoras, trabajan para una empresa importante del mercado automotriz. El secreto de una de ellas, que lucha por salir, y el amor destrozado de la otra que buscará recomponerse, llevará a que tomen decisiones fuertes.
1. Asistentes

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**__**: Asistentes**_

Era una mañana cálida en la ciudad de Tokyo, y en un departamento ubicado en el centro, una joven de veinticinco años se levantaba de su cama para empezar su día. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y trabaja como asistente del dueño de una gran empresa automotriz. Vivía acompañada de su gato Kero. A los veinte años, Sakura decidió mudarse para Tokyo y empezar una nueva vida. Su cabello es de color castaño y largo hasta la cintura, ojos color verde y su cuerpo era perfecto, con buenas curvas. Es una persona muy amigable y a la vez tierna.

Su jefe es Shaoran Li, heredero de la empresa y único hombre de su familia. Su padre falleció cuando él solo tenía tres años, y desde niño lo educaron para representar la compañía. Tiene veintiséis años, su cuerpo estaba en muy buen forma y casi todas las mujeres se morían por pasar una noche con él. Casi todo el tiempo pasa serio y su carácter es muy fuerte, una que otra vez se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, eso se debía cuando su novia, Hitomi, lo iba a visitar a su trabajo y hacían cosas que se supone no deberían de hacer en una oficina. Sobre todo que ese lugar, es donde se realiza juntas con personas importantes de proyectos de mucho valor.

Regresando con Sakura…

— ¡Me quede dormida! — Exclamo Kinomoto saliendo rápidamente de su cama para vestirse y correr hacia su trabajo.

Ella trabaja desde hace dos años como asistente de Shaoran. Su uniforme se componía de una falda azul que terminaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y una blusa blanca. En invierno era igual a excepción que se ponían un saco azul, haciéndole parecer un terno. Su uso era obligatorio.

El reloj marcaba las diez y treinta de la mañana, por tanto, Sakura había logrado llegar antes que su jefe.

—Sakura, amiga, ¿como estas? — Pregunto una muchacha de unos veinticinco años, cabellera negra ondulada hasta la cintura y ojos color violeta. Se dirigía a donde se encontraba la joven Kinomoto.

—Tomoyo — dijo Sakura saludando con la mano a su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo has estados estos días? — Le pregunto.

—Bien. Mi hermano, gracias a Dios se encuentra muy bien y ahora está en Tokyo —Le termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me alegre escuchar eso y dime ¿cómo va hacer para dejar el alcohol? —Le pregunto seria a su amiga que dejaba unos papeles arriba de su escritorio.

—Tú sabes cómo es Touya, y yo se que el va a luchar para dejarlo — Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Y dime algo, ¿cómo andas con tu jefe?

—Bien. Todavía no pude hablar con él, me parece que todavía no ha llegado — Dijo mirando hacia todos lados para hallar a Shaoran.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —Contesto Tomoyo con una con sonrisa picarona.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por que hace una hora que esta con su novia en su oficina — Dijo señalando hacia atrás de Sakura, la oficina de él. La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía puesto en la perilla un cartelito, que decía con letra grande: ¡DON'T DISTURB!

—La verdad es que no entiendo. Siempre lo tiene que hacer ahí, no les da vergüenza —Contesto ruborizada.

—Es tu jefe no el mío, jajá — Le dijo su amiga riéndose de la expresión que tenía en su cara.

—Hablando de jefes, ¿cómo andas con él? — Pregunto interesada Sakura.

—Ya sabes. Lo mismo de siempre, que le lleve algo para tomar, limpiar algo o dejarle los documentos — Dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de cansada.

—Lo que no entiendo es que por que no le dices lo que sientes por él y listo. Porque me parece ese sentimiento es correspondido.

—Como se te ocurre una cosa así. Es cierto que yo lo amo, pero no creo que Eriol Hiragizawa, empresario y mejor amigo del dueño de la famosa empresa de autos Kosaka sienta algo por mí. Solo me recuerda que soy su asistente y nada mas — Dijo bajando la cabeza y añadiendo —No quiero volver a vivir lo que viví hace cinco años atrás, Sakura.

—Tomoyo. Yo creo que él sí siente algo por ti, pero no se anima a decírtelo. No te deprimas, y sigue luchando por él. Deja el pasado enterrado —Dijo firme Sakura

—Gracias amiga —Respondió Daidouji retirándose a realizar sus quehaceres.

—Bueno, ahora voy a comenzar a ordenar todos estos papeles —Dijo con la cabeza agachada y casi llorando por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

—Entonces te dejo y nos hablamos más tarde, adiós —Tomoyo se despida de Sakura, haciéndole de la mano.

—Adiós.

Después de que Tomoyo se fue, sonó el teléfono de Sakura, que estaba situado al lado del computador en su escritorio. Era Li diciéndole que vaya a su oficina y le llevara un vaso de agua para su novia. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura se encontraba tocando la puerta de la oficina de Shaoran.

—Permiso, aquí le traigo el vaso con agua, que usted pidió —Dijo Sakura empujando la puerta con cuidado.

—Está bien. Déjala en el escritorio, por favor — Contesto Shaoran acomodando su camisa, cerrándose los pantalones y poniéndose su cinturón.

—Si —Sakura estaba un poco ruborizada por el aspecto de Shaoran. Toda su camisa desordenada y arrugada y partes de su pecho al aire y con el pelo desordenado. En cambio su novia se encontraba en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación. Ella tenía un vestido rojo por arriba de las rodillas que la hacía ver bellísima, con el pelo negro desatado y que caía hasta la cintura, tenía unos ojos de color negro y miraba a su jefe con lujuria. ¿Qué no se cansaban ese par? Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, pero muy disimuladamente, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento de enojo o tristeza.

— ¿Necesitan algo más? — Pregunto Sakura, una vez dejado el vaso de agua en el escritorio y mirando hacia los dos.

—No, gracias. Cualquier cosa te llamamos —dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que salga Sakura.

Sakura simplemente salió de la oficina y con un movimiento suave de cabeza, le dio a entender a su jefe que había captado el mensaje. Este le miro a los ojos y por un momento se sintió perturbado, sin embargo no lo demostró y se quedo hablando con su novia a puerta cerrada, cuando su asistente había salido. Al cabo de media hora, Hitomi salía de la oficina de su novio para irse a comprar ropa. Kinomoto simplemente la vio salir.

A las seis de la tarde, la mayoría del personal se encontraba retirándose a sus respectivas casas, después de un día agotador. Sakura, aún no lo hacía ya que estaba en su escritorio anotando algunas cosas.

—Sakura, ¿aún no te vas? — Pregunto Tomoyo.

—No. Primero tengo que terminar con esto —Dijo con la cara cansada de escribir tantas cosas sobre los balances de la empresa.

—Desde la mañana que estas con eso, te puede hacer daño. Déjalo y mañana en la mañana lo terminas —le aconsejo Daidouji muy preocupada.

—No, prefiero terminar hoy. Así mañana termino con los trabajos pendientes y avanzo con otros. Gracias, de todas maneras, Tomoyo —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Como quieras. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós

Como a las diez de la noche, Sakura había terminado los balances y se los iba a Shaoran para que los revisara. Toco la puerta suavemente y espero para que le diera la orden de pasar.

—Adelante — dijo Shaoran, que estaba sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio, firmando unos papeles.

—Vine a dejarle estos papeles. Son los balances de la empresa —dijo Kinomoto, dejándole los papeles encima del escritorio de su jefe.

—Perfecto, después los reviso – contesto de manera fría, sin levantar la mirada a Sakura.

—Bien. Yo me retiro, es muy tarde. ¿Necesita algo más? — pregunto ella.

—No, gracias. Puedes irte – contesto sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

—Hasta mañana.

Sakura antes de salir de la empresa, paso recogiendo su bolso. Se dirigió a la estación que queda cerca de su trabajo, para tomar el tren que la llevará hasta donde queda su departamento. Esperaba que el transporte llegara lo más rápido posible, para así poder llegar a su hogar, comer algo y darse una ducha antes de dormir. En el camino se encontró con Tomoyo que salía de una panadería, comprando pan, queso, leche y algunos dulces.

—Tomoyo — llamó Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí y a estas horas de la noche? — le reprocho ella.

—Acabo de salir de la empresa. Estaba yendo para mi casa, y poder comer algo — después de esto a Sakura le sonó la panza y con sus manos se la tapo. Le salió una gotita de su nuca debido a la vergüenza.

—Se nota que tienes hambre. Ven a mi casa, que yo todavía no como — le invito Tomoyo.

—Bueno — acepto gustosa.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos muchachas se encontraban en el departamento de la señorita Daidouji. Este era bastante grande y muy cómodo, su pintado es de un color crema, en las paredes colgaba algunos cuadros y los muebles que estaban acomodados de tal manera que hacía ver al departamento mas elegante de lo que era. Los adornos se encontraban acomodados en todas partes, pero de una manera ordenada. Había fotos familiares y con amigos que Tomoyo tenía. Media hora después, las dos amigas se encontraban en la mesa del comedor conversando.

—Espero que te gusten los spaghetti — dijo con una sonrisa, sirviéndole una porción de spaghetti.

—Claro que me gustan mucho. Gracias — Contesto muy entusiasmada.

La comida fue divertida para los dos amigas, conversaron de cosas triviales y se reían de los relatos graciosos que alguna vez vivieron ambas en su época de adolescencia.

—Sakura, ¿no quieres ir mañana a bailar conmigo? – pregunto Tomoyo.

—Está bien. Como mañana es sábado y no tenemos trabajo, no nos vendría mal una noche de diversión - dijo animada.

—Perfecto. Entonces mañana nos encontramos en Koichi. Dicen que es una discoteca muy buena.

—Entonces mañana nos vemos allá. Como que me voy para mi departamento, ya es tarde – dijo tomando sus cosas y agradeciendo a su amiga por la cena.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un departamento lujoso, se encontraban tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer. La dama se encontraba sentada al lado de novio, mientras que el amigo estaba parado con un vaso de whisky. En una de sus manos, reposaba un folleto de una discoteca muy conocida por los jóvenes de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

— ¿No quieren ir mañana a esta discoteca? Se llama Koichi — dijo el chico que estaba con el vaso de Whisky.

—No sé. Creo que tengo planes y más que nada, no tengo muchas ganas de ir— dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños con reflejos achocolatados y sentado al lado de su novia que tenía un vaso con agua.

—Vamos Shaoran. Vamos a divertirnos, no seas aguafiestas. Mira que yo quiero ir – dijo Hitomi, insistiéndole a su novio.

—Hitomi tiene razón. Nunca te diviertes, pasas encerrado en la oficina y de ahí no sales. Hay que disfrutar de la vida de vez en cuando, ¿no? — dijo Eriol.

—Está bien, iré – contesto Shaoran fastidiado por su amigo y su novia.

**A la noche siguiente.**

Sakura estaba en su departamento, buscando que ponerse para ir a la discoteca. Había quedado con Tomoyo en encontrarse a las diez y treinta de la noche, en la entrada del local.

—A ver… —susurro Sakura agarrando un vestido largo de color blanco, pero era una talla más grande. Se miro en el espejo de su habitación— Me queda como si fuera una vaca que esta apunto de tener hijos, solo me falta las manchas negras y estoy lista para ir a una fiesta de disfraces – murmuro fijándose en el espejo.

Se lo quito, quedándose solo con una lencería sensual y se dirigía a su armario para ver que otro tipo de ropa se podría poner. Y justo sus ojos verdes se posaron en una minifalda negra, con una blusa de tiritas color verde oscuro y con un lema: _Sexy Girl _—Justo lo que buscaba. Me queda muy bien y además me hace ver _sexy_ — dijo animada.

Se puso un poco de maquillaje. Agarro su bolso, donde tenía su celular, billetera y un poco de maquillaje: _Toda mujer siempre debe estar arreglada y verse muy femenina._ Ese siempre fue el criterio de la joven. Se soltó el pelo, haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aun más.

Antes de salir, le dejo comida a Kero, quien estaba dormido arriba de unos de los sillones que tenia en su living. Después de esto, Sakura le acaricio la cabecita despidiéndose y salió hacía la discoteca.

Diez minutos después, Sakura se encontraba en la entrada del local. Pero no veía a su amiga. Se sorprendió de ver la gran cantidad de muchachos y muchachas que estaban esperando en la fila para poder ingresar. Cansada de mirar para todos lados buscando a Tomoyo, la encontró en medio de la columna de personas.

—Hola— saludo Sakura a Tomoyo.

— ¡Sakura! Te ves divina. Qué bien te queda esa ropa- comento fascinada Daidouji, observando a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy linda - dijo Sakura.

Y esa era la verdad. Tomoyo se encontraba hermosa, vestida con una blusa strapless color violeta que hacia juego con un pantalón blanco, su cabello suelto y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un maquillaje suave.

— ¿Estas lista para entrar y bailar? — pregunto Tomoyo pagando las entradas de ella y de Sakura.

—Sí, ya estoy lista. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de bailar! — dijo feliz Sakura.

_Y las dos amigas se perdieron en medio de la gente._

**_To Be continue...

* * *

_**

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Antes de conitnuar, quisiera aclarar un punto para no tener problemas después.

Este fic **no** es mio, sino de juna-chan. Por motivos X personales de ella, no lo podrá continuar. Hablé con ella, pidiendole permiso para yo editarla y darle una continuación, porque esta historia esta para hacerle una continuación y darle un final. Acepto gustosa y aqui estoy yo, trayendoselas nuevamente. La publicare desde el principio, debido a que esta siendo editada, dandole ideas frescas y nuevas, pero sin perder la idea central u original que la autora tenía cuando la empezó a escribir. He decidido subirla desde el principio, ya que el argumento ha cambiado un poco, y desde este primer capitulo, veremos ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo: El porque Tomoyo tiene miedo de volver a vivir una experiencia similar a la que tuvo cinco años atras, y lo de Touya.

Aqui habrá dos parejas principales: Sakura & Shaoran, Eriol & Tomoyo. Será manejado 50% y 50%, pero habrá capitulos donde halla mas interacción entre Eriol & Tomoyo, como en otros, que será mas de Sakura y Shaoran. Eso lo veremos mucho más adelante.

Otra cosa también quería aclarar, es que este fic será subido cada semana junto con el otro que estoy haciendo que se titula: Invierno de Emociones - pasen a leerla, es una historia diferente a las normales y sé que les va a gustar-. No les diré el día que publicare, porque no tengo fecha exacta, pero si diré - mejor dicho, volveré a decir - que será cada semana.

Aclarado todo, me gustaría saber cual es su opinión con respecto al fic, para eso, tendrán que ir al botoncito de abajo que dice **REVIEWS**, darle click y dejarme su mensaje. Se los agradecería mucho, porque eso es importante para mi, saber su criterio, opinion o pensamiento con respecto a la historia.


	2. Encuentros

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_— ¿Estas lista para entrar y bailar? — pregunto Tomoyo pagando las entradas de ella y de Sakura._

_—Sí, ya estoy lista. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de bailar! — dijo feliz Sakura._

_Y las dos amigas se perdieron en medio de la gente. _

_**Capitulo 2: Encuentros**_

Había sido una semana dura en el trabajo, tanto para Sakura como para Tomoyo. Así que decidieron relajarse un poco esa noche, olvidarse de todo, de las responsabilidades. Se lo merecían. La mejor manera de hacerlo, era yendo al lugar donde justamente se encontraban ahora. Un ambiente alegre, elegante y divertido. Caminaban abriéndose paso entre tanta gente.

—Primero vamos a reservar una mesa —dijo Tomoyo señalando una mesa que estaba al lado de la pista.

—Si —contesto Sakura siguiéndola —por lo que veo si no lo hacemos, nos quedamos sin una.

Lograron separar la mesa justo a tiempo. Minutos después de instalarse y acomodarse, las chicas pidieron dos cervezas, para posteriormente tener una conversación larga y abierta. Hace tiempo que no podían tener una, sea por motivos de diferencia de horario o por tener demasiado trabajo.

—Que buena idea en haber venido a este sitio, es muy lindo y acogedor —comento Sakura bebiendo su cerveza.

—¡Sí! —contestó Tomoyo— Aunque no entiendo cómo es que puedes estar tomando. Pienso que no deberías hacerlo, Sakura. No, cuando conocemos el antecedente de Touya—término de comentar la joven Daidouji. A pesar de que no quería que sonara a reproche, así le salió.

La joven Kinomoto se entristeció al recordar a su hermano, pero ambos son tan diferentes, no sólo en el plano físico, sino también en lo psicológico y emocional. Suspiro y levanto su mirada esmeralda para encontrarse con la de su amiga. Inmediatamente Daidouji comprendió que había hablado demás.

—Yo… yo… de verdad, lo siento —Daidouji ofreció una disculpa sincera.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Es normal que te preocupes así por mí. Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, Tomoyo.

Ambas se habían conocido hace cinco años atrás. Cuando Daidouji estudiaba licenciatura en diseño de modas, y Kinomoto estudiaba ingeniería en marketing y publicidad, en la misma universidad. Desde ese momento, ambas compartieron muchos momentos: alegría, tristeza, dolor. Lo curioso de la situación, es que jamás habían topado el tema de su adolescencia o acerca de la familia de ambas. Lo único que Tomoyo sabía sobre Sakura, es que tenía un hermano, y era alcohólico. Lo mismo ocurrió con Kinomoto. Ella sólo se llegó a enterar de que su amiga amatista iba a ser la heredera de la empresa automotriz más grande de Japón. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que de un momento a otro Tomoyo perdiera todo?

En el silencio, la amatista admiraba el carácter de la esmeralda. Siempre fuerte, demostrando que siempre había una solución, que una sonrisa puede cambiar todo: desde el ánimo, el humor, hasta los días negros por un día despejado y con sol. Así era su amiga, y así la quería.

Siguieron conversando, tratando de no topar de nuevo la situación delicada de Touya. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en esa discoteca para divertirse un poco, ¿no?

—Shaoran, ven no seas tonto— dijo Eriol empujando a su amigo para que entrara a la discoteca.

A la fuerza entro. Ahora estaban buscando una mesa para poder sentarse, aunque a simple vista se veía todo lleno, tanto en pista como en mesas. Hasta que Hitomi encontró una.

—Vamos amor, no seas así, vinimos para divertirnos, ¿verdad? —dijo Hitomi ya sentándose en una de las mesas, la cual quedaba justo frente de la mesa de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Eriol trataba de que su amigo cambiara esa cara amargada que tenía. Y es que a Shaoran Li, jamás se lo ha visto en discotecas, o de fiestas. A lo mucho en reuniones y eso era por motivos de trabajo o por la familia. Obligación. Esa es la palabra. Pero que podía hacer, si se trataba de su mejor amigo y su novia, era preferible hacerles caso y seguir; que ponerse en reacio.

—Amigo, ya estamos acá, no puedes hacer nada. Ahora es el momento de divertirnos— dijo mientras miraba a todos lados para hallar a muchachas hermosas para bailar.

Después de mirar hacia la pista, enfoco sus ojos zafiros en las mesas y fue cuando se percato de que justo al frente de ellos estaban Tomoyo y Sakura, sus asistentes. Shaoran se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta, y eso lo intrigo.

—¿Que té pasa?— preguntó Shaoran apoyado en la mesa con su mano.

—Me acabo de dar cuentan que hay gente que nosotros conocemos —dijo con una risita.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres?— preguntó mirando para todos lados, buscando a las personas mencionadas por Eriol.

—Mira al frente tuyo —dijo señalando a Kinomoto y Daidouji sentadas en su mesa.

—Mmmm... ¿Esa no es mi asistente?— pregunto Li.

—¿Cómo que si esa no es tu asistente? ¿No te sabes su nombre?— interrogó Hiragizawa al hablar de la mejor amiga de la persona que él ama.

—Creo que se llama Sakura —dijo recordando cuando sus amigos de trabajo la llamaban, volvió a mirar bien —. Si. Es Sakura— afirmo, en vez de contestar la pregunta que le hizo su amigo.

—Bueno, vamos a bailar con ellas —dijo Eriol empujando a su mejor amigo para bailar con ellas.

—Que idiotez estas diciendo —dijo Shaoran volviéndose a sentar —Yo sé que te gusta tu asistente, entonces ve tu. Si quieres a bailar con ella, claro está — terminó de decir.

—No, me da pena dejar a tu asistente sola —comento mirando a las dos chicas.

Lo que vio no le agrado para nada. Ambas estaban hablando con dos muchachos, que por su físico diría que eran de su misma edad. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro y con ojos celestes, mientras que el otro poseía el cabello de color negro-azulado, y con ojos verdes. Ambos con buen físico.

—Discúlpenos señoritas, ¿no les gustaría bailar con nosotros? —pregunto el chico que tenía el pelo de color negro-azulado.

—Sí, con mucho gusto —contesto Sakura parándose de su lugar para ir a bailar. Tomoyo simplemente la siguió.

Al otro lado, Eriol estaba que quería matar a alguien, cuando vio que _su_ Tomoyo estaba agarrada por la cintura por el muchacho de cabellos negros-azulado, y ambos bailaban muy apretaditos. Él estaba furioso.

—Mira —dijo Shaoran señalando a Tomoyo —Mmmm... Me parece que sacaron a _tu_ asistente —comento riendo y molestando a Eriol.

—Ya cállate. No me da risa. Además Shaoran, ¿no te molesta que también hayan sacado a bailar a _tu_ asistente? —dijo Eriol.

—No, en lo absoluto — contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo que no? Mírala, es hermosa y tiene un buen cuerpo —dijo Eriol para convencerlo y así puedan ir a bailar con ellas.

—¿Eh? ¿No era que te gusta _tu_ asistente y no la mía? —preguntó Shaoran

—No quise decir eso. Mírala por lo menos —insistió Eriol.

Haciéndole caso a su amigo, Shaoran la mira de arriba hacia abajo, y muy dentro de sí sabe que no puede negar, que Sakura Kinomoto era hermosa, sobre todo con su pelo moviéndose por todos lados. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no pasaría desapercibida ante la mirada de algún hombre. En ese momento, Li supo que había sido un idiota al no fijarse en _su_ asistente. Él lo acepta. La esmeralda era una mujer muy hermosa.

—¿Eh? ¿Te quedaste embobado, verdad? —dijo Eriol sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos.

—No. Tienes razón Eriol. Sakura es hermosa, pero recuerda que es mi asistente.

—Vamos amigo, aprovecha que Hitomi se fue al baño y tu sabes perfectamente que se queda como una hora maquillándose y todo eso —Eriol trataba de convence a Shaoran.

—Bueno, bueno. Iré para que no me insistas más —suspiro Shaoran mientras se paraba y se iba con Eriol, hacia la pista de baile.

Pero Hitomi no estaba precisamente en el baño maquillándose, sino hablando por celular con alguien.

—¿Tú crees que resultará? —preguntó alguien desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Sólo espera un poco más y te pasaré los datos por correo —le contesto Hitomi

—Bien. Esperaré paciente. Y otra cosa…

—Dime.

—Te amo preciosa

—Yo también, amor.

Y colgó. _A mí no me interesa Shaoran Li. Me interesa su dinero, su poder. _Pensó Hitomi. Ahora tendría que llamar a otra persona, y tratar de convencerla que el plan funcionaría, porque ella era la otra puerta para sus planes. Y sí tenía que jugar sucio, lo haría. Tenía que sacar del camino a Eriol Hiragizawa, de eso no dudaba un segundo.

Regresando con los amigos.

Eriol iba por delante de Shaoran. Ya estaban llegando a la pista cuando observaron que las chicas ya no estaban con los muchachos. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban bailando juntas, y Eriol se armo de valor para acercarse a ellas. Fue directamente hacia Tomoyo.

—Hola —saludo Eriol nervioso.

—¿Señor Hiragizawa? —preguntó Tomoyo dejando de bailar y mirando a Eriol.

—¿Eh? ¿El señor Eriol Hiragizawa, tu jefe? —pregunto Sakura confundida y mirando a Eriol.

—Hola chicas —saludo de nuevo y aún no se le quitaba lo nervioso.

—Hola —saludaron las dos, pero se notaba un poco de confusión en ambas.

—Hola —saludo Shaoran apareciendo por detrás de Eriol.

—¡Señor Li!—exclamo Sakura. Se notaba que estaba confundida.

—Sí. El mismo que viste y calza —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Nos iban a decir algo? —dijo Sakura.

—Claro. Queríamos saber si ustedes deseaban bailar con nosotros —dijo Eriol, rogando porque ambas aceptaran.

—Por supuesto que sí. No hay problemas, ¿verdad Tomoyo? —Daidouji sólo se dedico a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Sakura se fue con Shaoran, dejando solos a Tomoyo con Eriol. Por dentro él estaba feliz, y pensó: _Que bueno que Sakura se lo llevó. Ahora podré estar con mi amada._

—¿Eh? — dudaba en preguntarle o no a su jefe, pero tenía que hacerlo — ¿Le gusta bailar? —preguntó al final Sakura.

—No sé bailar mucho, la verdad —contesto Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Él se sentía cómodo con Sakura, no entendía el motivo, pero así lo sentía.

—¿No quiere que le enseñe? —preguntó Sakura.

—No me hables con formalidad, por favor. Y por cierto, mejor enséñame —pidió Shaoran con amabilidad.

—Está bien. Si así lo pide usted. —Sakura tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y eso le alegraba a Li.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero su respuesta fue con una sonrisa al igual que el de su asistente. Sin decir nada, Sakura agarró una de las manos de Shaoran y lo atrajo hacia ella suavemente, después agarro la otra, y con ambas manos de Shaoran entrelazadas con las suyas, las puso en su cadera; lo acercó poco a poco hacia ella. Kinomoto sólo sonreía y se movía al par de la música, Shaoran en cambio, se quedaba embobado al estar cerca de ella y sentirla muy pegada a él. Trató de no seguir en esa nube de pensamiento por lo que, Shaoran empezó a moverse a la par de Sakura. Minutos después la canción cambio y pusieron una más lenta. Los dos continuaban bailando, pero esta vez, lo hacían más pegados. Shaoran con sus manos puestas en la cintura de Sakura casi abrazándola y ella con sus brazos abrazando el cuello de él; se quedaron mucho tiempo así: viéndose y bailando lentamente a la par de la canción.

Sakura estaba muy cómoda y relajada a lado de Shaoran. Tenerlo cerca de ella le producía una sensación extraña, ternura y protección. Así era como lo veía, como lo sentía. Ya era bastante tarde, pero ambos seguían bailando, ninguno se quería separar.

—Mira —dijo Sakura señalando hacia el otro lado de la pista.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y vio a Tomoyo y Eriol, que estaban bailando igual que ellos.

—Hacen muy linda pareja, ¿no crees? —preguntó Shaoran, que seguía en la misma posición, abrazando a Sakura por la cintura y mirando hacia la parejita que se notaba que estaban ruborizados.

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Sakura y le sonrió a él.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —le pregunto Li, y al ver que su asistente le respondía afirmativamente, este prosiguió —Eriol siente algo por Daidouji, pero no se anima a decírselo —termino de comentar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura separándose un poco de Shaoran, y mirándolo de manera incrédula y feliz.

—Sí. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Li, al ver cómo Sakura lo miraba.

—No. Sólo que me diste una alegría muy grande —dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

—¿Se puede saber el porqué? —preguntó interesado.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, no ahora, perdón —Sakura bajo la cabeza.

—No importa

—Bueno, ¿quieres seguir bailando o no? —preguntó Sakura volviendo a la posición de antes. No espero más, porque Shaoran ya la tenía de nuevo abrazada, y otra vez se pusieron a bailar, pero esta vez, era una música movida.

—Que divertido estuvo, gracias Shaoran —dijo Sakura una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

—Sí, me divertí mucho, gracias a ti —le dijo Shaoran, mientras le sonreía.

Después hubo un incomodo silencio para los dos.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó Hitomi desde el otro lado de la discoteca.

—Creo que te están llamando — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios y a la vez señalando a Hitomi que gritaba como una desesperada por su novio.

—¿Eh? —Shaoran estaba distraído viendo a Sakura.

—Tu novia te está llamando —volvió a decir Sakura, mientras señalaba nuevamente a Hitomi, que estaba bajando unas escaleras que se encontraban en el establecimiento. El baño quedaba en el piso superior.

—Vamos —agarro a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó a las afueras del local.

Después de haber salido de manera apresurada, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que estaban afuera de la discoteca, y que se encontraban en un malecón.

—¡Que hermoso! —exclamó Sakura, mirando el paisaje.

—Perdóname por salir casi corriendo del local —se disculpó Shaoran.

—No importa, pero, ¿por qué se salió?, ¿tú no eres novio de la señorita Hitomi? —preguntó Sakura interesada.

—Sí, es verdad; pero no quería ni hablar ni estar con ella, porque si no me pediría que bailemos y no tengo ganas —terminó de decir, mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos.

Sakura lo imitó, y cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaban del viento y las fragancias de flores que había en el aire.

—¿Sabe algo? Hace linda pareja con ella —comentó Sakura y no supo el motivo.

—Sí, pero no quiero nada con ella.

—Pero se nota que está enamorada de ti —insistió Sakura con el tema, y seguía sin entender la razón.

—Ya sé que ella está enamorada de mí, pero yo sólo la quiero como una amiga.

"_Sí, pero si fuera tu amiga no te acostarías con ella, o que, acaso son amigos con derecho"_ pensó Sakura.

Después de estar un rato así, la esmeralda se paró y se estiro llevando los brazos al cielo, haciendo un gesto de cansada.

—Volvamos —dijo Shaoran parándose y caminando hacia la discoteca. Se había percatado de que su asistente estaba agotada.

—Claro. Por cierto, me gusto mucho estar contigo esta noche. Gracias —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —Shaoran sonrió, algo que con Hitomi jamás hacía. Pues la sonrisa que daba, era más por obligación que por lo que sentía.

Después de llegar al lugar, Tomoyo la acorraló con muchas preguntas a su amiga, pero sobre todo, si pasó algo con Shaoran y en donde habían estado. Minutos siguientes, se despidieron de sus respetivos jefes, y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

Sakura estaba en su cama, tapada hasta los brazos y recordaba en la noche que había pasado, también pensaba que se sentía muy cómoda y relajada al estar con Shaoran; sí de verdad sentía algo por él, y ella no lo sabía; si ese sentimiento era real o sólo su imaginación. Ella quería respuestas, pero no las obtenía; hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente de ella, y era que podía estar empezándole a gustar a Li. Después de estar así por una hora, el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba en su departamento, y también él estaba recordando en la noche que pasó en compañía de Sakura, lo bien que se sentía al estar con _su_ asistente. Él estaba consciente de que tenia novia, pero en esos momento en que se ponía a pensar en Sakura, él se sonrojaba y sentía algo dentó de sí que no podía descifrar que era; tal vez mucho cariño hacia ella, ó tal vez es algo más fuerte, como por ejemplo, el amor.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Saco una banderita blanca para estar en son de paz y tranquilidad. Lamento el atraso, sé que tarde más tiempo, pero comprenderán que entre la universidad, mis proyectos personales y mi familia, el tiempo simplemente se va de largo. Trataré de no demorar para el tercer capitulo, ¡Lo juro!

Está vez no diré tiempo, pero no se angustien ni se pongan mal, pues esta historia será llevada hasta el final. Ya tengo el esqueleto de los próximos capítulos - en realidad a partir del 8vo capitulo-. Espero les guste este segundo capitulo, y ya aquí vemos a una Hitomi media maliciosa, ¿no? ¿Quién será el tipo con quien ella hablo? Ella se esta haciendo pasar por la novia "fiel" y preocupada, pero en el fondo quiere el dinero de Shaoran, ¿Él sabe lo que su "adorable" novia quiere en realidad? ¡Oh! Ya empezaron las preguntas, poco a poco se irán aclarando. Lo más tierno, es que Sakura y Shaoran empiezan a sentir "algo" el uno hacia el otro, ¿Qué será? Ahora tenemos a Tomoyo, ¿Así que ella iba a ser una heredera de una empresa automotriz? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué la motivó a trabajar como simple asistente y no busco trabajo acorde a su profesión? Aparecen dudas en torno al pasado de la señorita Daidouji, ¿Qué nos ocultará?

Mejor ni sigo, porque ya me dará ganas de seguir y ahora tengo que irme a dormir, para luego hacer un trabajo de exposición.

Otra cosita, el fic de Invierno de emociones QUEDARÁ EN STAND BY, no he dicho que no lo terminaré, si se terminará, pero quedará en pausa debido a que lo estoy reeditando desde el tercer capitulo hasta donde lo tenía, porque no me gusto la forma en que se estaba dando, además el tiempo ya no me daba para avanzar con los dos. Así que decidí terminar con este primero, que es más corto que el otro.

Aclarado todo, me gustaría saber cual es su opinión con respecto a este segundo capitulo, para eso tendrán que ir al botoncito de abajo que dice **REVIEWS**, darle click y dejarme su mensaje. Se los agradecería mucho, porque eso es importante para mi, saber su criterio, opinion o pensamiento con respecto a la historia.

Sin más, me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Sakura y Shaoran

**********Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_Sakura estaba en su cama, tapada hasta los brazos y recordaba en la noche que había pasado, también pensaba que se sentía muy cómoda y relajada al estar con Shaoran; sí de verdad sentía algo por él, y ella no lo sabía; si ese sentimiento era real o sólo su imaginación. Ella quería respuestas, pero no las obtenía; hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente de ella, y era que podía estar empezándole a gustar a Li. Después de estar así por una hora, el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida._

_Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba en su departamento, y también él estaba recordando en la noche que pasó en compañía de Sakura, lo bien que se sentía al estar con su asistente. Él estaba consciente de que tenia novia, pero en esos momento en que se ponía a pensar en Sakura, él se sonrojaba y sentía algo dentó de sí que no podía descifrar que era; tal vez mucho cariño hacia ella, ó tal vez es algo más fuerte, como por ejemplo, el amor._

_**Capitulo 3:**__** Sakura y Shaoran**_

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento, leyendo el diario mientras desayunaba. Como era domingo en la mañana y veía que el cielo estaba despejado, decidió salir a pasear por el parque y así, poder pensar con más claridad sobre los sucesos vividos días atrás, y que la habían dejado un poco confundida; especial el sábado por la noche. Antes de salir, dejo un poco de comida para que su gatito cuando despertara comiera, si es que ella no se encontrara, y así no pasara con hambre; no sabía si iba a demorar o no, pero prefirió prevenir por cualquier cosa.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en un banco que quedaba frente a un lago, mientras comía un helado de sabor a cerezos. Miraba a la gente que había alrededor: los niños que jugaban con sus padres, jóvenes enamorados que estaban acostados en el césped y se veía que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

_Qué hermoso día. _Pensó Kinomoto. _¿Por qué miento? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué me miento a mi misma? Es un día lindo sí, pero en mi interior no lo es._

Movió la cabeza suavemente en forma de negación, no podía pensar así en esos momentos, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por su hermano. Trato de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa sutil, pero fue inútil. Mirando de nuevo, para ver si se encontraba, por casualidad con su amiga Tomoyo, vio a alguien que ella conocía apoyado en una baranda mirando el agua cristalina del lago, se lo veía muy pensativo. No espero más y casi por inercia, Sakura se acerco a esa persona.

—Hola —saludo Sakura, sobresaltando a Shaoran.

—Hola —contesto él, dándose la vuelta para verle la cara —¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh? Salí a distraerme un poco y a pensar en las cosas que…— se detuvo al percatarse de que iba hablar demás —y tú, ¿Cómo así por aquí? —preguntó para distraerlo un poco, aunque no funcionó.

—Vine a distraerme y relajarme un poco —no iba a preguntar el porqué ella se detuvo abruptamente, no quería incomodarla. Se había dado cuenta, pero mejor era que pasara las cosas de manera natural; sin presiones.

—Anoche me divertí mucho — comento Kinomoto, recordando lo del baile.

—Yo también —Shaoran loe respondió sonriendo.

Tomo de la mano a la señorita Kinomoto, y la llevo a sentarse a un banco que había cerca. Quería hablar con ella, abrazarlas, darle protec… un momento, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Xiao Lang Li? Sakura Kinomoto era su más eficaz y eficiente asistente, nada más. Bueno, estaba empezando a ser su amiga, pero hasta ahí. ¡Qué cosas!

Una vez sentados, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, cada quien pensando en lo suyo hasta que Sakura observa como dos hermanos, una mujer y un hombre, charlaban de su padre. A pesar de la distancia, se podía escuchar la conversación, aunque era muy débil; sin embargo, Sakura no quería escucharla. Los miraba y se imaginaba a su querido hermano, a su lado y hablando con ella. Mientras pensaba en él, de sus ojos se escapo una lágrima de tristeza.

—Toma —dijo Shaoran, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

—Gracias —contesto y al coger el pañuelo, rozo sin querer las manos de Shaoran.

—¿Estas así por tu hermano?— Pregunto él, mientras veía el horizonte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cuando hablas con Daidouji, se escucha un poco lo que dicen. Dime, ¿por que empezó a tomar tu hermano? —pregunta él, pero enseguida aclara para que Sakura no se sienta obligada a hacerlo —Si no quieres hablar del tema, no hay ningún problema.

—No, no. Esta bien. Mi hermano empezó a beber cuando mi padre murió hace seis años atrás. Ambos eran muy unidos, y cuando le dieron noticia, se fue a buscar un poco de consolación, pero término tomando bebidas alcohólicas de manera constante, hasta convertirse en alcohólico —Lo último lo dijo con tristeza en su voz, dejando caer lagrimas por su rostro —Cuanto quise ayudarlo…

—¿Sabes? No me gusta ver a una mujer llorando —dijo él mientras le sacaba una lágrima traicionera que salía de sus ojos —Deberías dejar de derramar esas lágrimas, verás que todo se pondrá bien.

—Tienes razón. Mejor vayamos a caminar, disfrutar de este hermoso día, ¿no crees?

—Así es —Contesto él parándose, dándole la mano a Sakura para que haga la misma acción que Li.

Ambos caminaban, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando el viento, del aroma de las flores, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Shaoran miraba hacia adelante, mientras que Sakura no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Que tengo? —pregunta él, cuando se da cuenta de que su asistente no lo dejaba de ver mientras caminaban.

—Nada, solo que me parece raro verte así —comento ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? No entiendo.

—Verte de esta manara. Sin el traje formal, sin su formalidad de todos los días —trato de explicarle de la mejor manera.

—¿Qué, más normal? —pregunto él sarcásticamente.

—Sí, pero espero que no le haya caído mal lo que dije. Es que me parece fuera de lo común —dijo ella, entre nerviosa y avergonzada, ya que muy pero muy pocas veces podía hablar de esa manera con su jefe. Libremente.

—Todo dicen lo mismo, jajá —rió Li.

Mientras seguían en su plática, ambos se apoyaron en la baranda para mirar el lago. Ya estaba por atardecer, ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que el tiempo corrió, prácticamente.

—Mira —dijo Shaoran apuntando hacia el cielo.

—¡Que hermoso! —exclamo Kinomoto, sin dejar de mirara el espectáculo.

Cerca de ellos había una madre con su hijo de ocho años, ambos jugaban cerca de la orilla del lago, como esta estaba resbalosa, el niño se cae al agua.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! no sabe nadar —decía la madre del niño. Se encontraba desesperada por lo que pasaba con su bebé, mientras Sakura la trata de calmar. Shaoran se tira al agua para su rescate.

—Hijo, hijito —dijo la madre acercándose a Shaoran, para coger a su niño en sus brazos.

—Mamá —llamo el chiquitín reconociendo la voz de su madre.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció ella a Shaoran por salvar a su pequeño.

Li simplemente sonrió y observo como madre e hijo se iban del lugar. No se percato de que su asistente estaba junto a él, y que lo miraba de manera preocupada.

—Shaoran, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Gracias —contesto él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Minutos después de que la señora con su hijo se fueran, Shaoran empezó a tener frío, y Sakura se percato de aquello.

—Vayamos a mi casa para que te cambies con ropa seca, así no te vas a resfriar —propuso Sakura.

En el camino Shaoran se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse calor propio, mientras Sakura tomaba la delantera.

—Ya llegamos —anuncio ella abriendo la puerta de entrada —quédate aquí, que yo iré a ver la ropa de mi hermano, para que te cambies.

Él se quedo parado viendo el pequeño departamento que tenia Sakura. De seguro era para que vivan dos personas. Tenía un living con una mesa en el medio rodeada de sillones, a la derecha había una escalera, que conducía hacía el segundo piso, donde estaban dos dormitorios, debajo de estas estaba la cocina que tenia un bar. Shaoran se sintió muy a gusto ahí.

—Toma esta ropa. Es de mi hermano, y pienso que te ha de quedar bien —dijo ella mientras le entregaba la ropa.

—Gracias por las molestias —contesto él, un poco apenado.

—No, no, nada de eso. El baño está subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha, y si quieres puedes tomar una ducha —le explico con una sonrisa.

Li obedeció y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al final de las mismas, había tres puertas: Dos a mano izquierda y una a mano derecha, justo quedaba frente a la primera puerta. Él supuso que esa sería la habitación de su asistente. Decidió no perder tiempo y se metió al baño. Se dio cuenta que era pequeño, como toda casa, pero cómodo.

Después de unos minutos, él se ve en el espejo y se percata que la ropa le queda bien. _Veo que entre su hermano y yo, tenemos las mismas medidas y el mismo porte_. Pensó. Bajó las escaleras, para evitar en seguir pensando cosas que no quería. Cuando estuvo abajo, se percato de que Sakura estaba preparando un café, y a lado de ella estaba su gato.

Cuando Kero se da cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran, este lo mira entre enojado y temeroso, empezando a maullar más de lo debido. Eso provoca que Kinomoto se dé la vuelta y vea que ahí estaba su jefe.

—¡Kero! Ya basta —le dijo su dueña, empezando a acariciarlo para que se calme un poco.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto li, un poco desconcertado por la conducta del gato.

—No sé, me parece raro que actúe así. Sólo lo hace cuando traigo a alguna persona especial para mí. Es como que presiente que me van a separara de él algún día y por eso intenta asustar a la persona. Eso pienso —contesto ella a la pregunta de Shaoran —¿Quieres un café? —le pregunto para dejar ese tema de lado.

—Si, por favor.

—Que suerte que la ropa de mi hermano te quede bien —comento ella sirviendo café en una taza.

—Sí, gracias. Después te la devuelvo —dijo él sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Posteriormente de que Kinomoto sirviera el café, ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el ronquido de Kero, que estaba dormido hacia arriba en un almohadón. Los dos tomaban el café de sus tazas, sin articular una sola palabra. Cada quien pensaba en los hechos ocurridos últimamente. En eso estaban, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Habla Kinomoto Sakura, ¿quién habla? —contesto ella cuando atendió la llamada — ¿Cómo? ¿Está segura señorita? Dios mío… Sí, está bien. Voy para allá —termino de hablar, para luego poner el teléfono en su lugar, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Shaoran, acercándose a su asistente, al notar la apariencia de ella. Tenía la cara pálida, no se movía de su sitio, y llorando.

—Mi... Mi hermano... es… esta en el hospital —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y mirando el piso.

—¿Cómo que está en el hospital? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, agarro a Sakura de los hombros, y la acerco hacía él para poder abrazarla.

—Dicen... que esta en coma... y... que puede llegar a morir —comento ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, apretando con fuerza la camiseta que traía puesta, llorando sin consolación alguna. Él podía sentir la respiración agitada de Sakura, y el dolor por la noticia de su hermano.

—Vayamos rápido al hospital —dijo agarrando una chompa para Kinomoto, que estaba en un perchero, a lado de la puerta principal del departamento, y también cogió una para él.

Después de ayudarle a ponerse la chompa a Sakura, y de ponerse la suya, él pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de ella, pegándola hacía su cuerpo, para darle calor y protección. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al hospital central de Tokyo, donde Touya estaba internado.

—Buenas noches, necesitamos saber dónde queda la habitación de Touya Kinomoto, por favor —le hablo Shaoran a una enfermera, en recepción.

—Claro. Siga hasta el final de este pasillo, y a mano izquierda va a encontrar al paciente Kinomoto — explico la enfermera —habitación 216.

—Gracias.

Una vez que se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormito de Touya, Sakura abre la puerta y alcanza a ver a su hermano acostado en la cama, y con un respirador. Kinomoto se acerca de manera lenta hacia su hermano, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama, donde su hermano dormía, sin saber de la preocupación que le causo a su pequeña hermana. Shaoran se acerca, tocándole el hombro, pero ella seguía observándolo y acariciándole la mano, mientras lloraba.

—No. Me quiero quedar con el —sentenció ella.

—Está bien —respondió él sentándose en un sofá-cama que había en la habitación.

Unas horas después, Sakura se quedo dormida. Era muy tarde, como las dos de la mañana, y Shaoran seguía ahí con ella, acompañándola, pues no quería dejarla sola, pero sobre todo por si acaso ella necesitara de su ayuda, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se la daría.

Al notar que Sakura continuaba dormida, él decidió acostarla en el sofá-cama para que estuviese más cómoda. La cogió en sus brazos, acostándola en el sofá-cama, que ya estaba arreglado, y al hacerlo ella se despierta lentamente.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto ella, aún adormecida.

—Nada, duerme, que es muy tarde —contesto él sentándose en la silla donde minutos antes, había estado su asistente.

—Shaoran, ¿por qué estas aquí? Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar —dijo ella mirándolo a la cara, la cual se le notaba que él estaba cansado.

—No me quería ir, y dejarte sola, podrías necesitarme y quiero ayudarte. Por el trabajo, no importa. Mañana entraré a trabajar tarde, y en tu caso, no te preocupes, que yo te estoy dando el permiso para que faltes los días que sean necesarios —dijo él con una sonrisa tierna y tranquila.

Sakura miro a su hermano que seguía dormido, y sin poderlo evitar volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo, antes de quedarse dormida, nuevamente.

_Mañana sería un día diferente, para los dos.

* * *

_

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Lamento, nuevamente, el atraso, sé que tarde en subirlo pero he estado muy delicada de salud, que me ha impedido continuar con los proyectos de manera continua, como lo estaba haciendo. Aún sigo, pero de manera lenta. Ya saben, primero es la salud, ¿no?

Como la vez pasada, no diré tiempo de actualización, pero espero que esta vez si pueda ser pronto. Aquí vimos un poco la interacción entre Shao y Sakura, comenzando el día bien, y terminando mal, por la noticia de su hermano. ¿Logrará sobrevivir? Quien sabe. Me gustaría explayarme un poco más, pero debo hacer trabajo y deberes para la universidad, así que me retiro. Espero que les guste este capitulo, bueno, la parte donde todo es paz y tranquilidad, porque muy pronto aparecerá las personas menos esperadas para hacer de las suyas. ¿El secreto de la señorita Daidouji? Bueno, será revelado mucho después. La veremos en el siguiente capítulo, si es que desea salir.

Dicho todo, me gustaría saber cual es su opinión con respecto a este segundo capitulo, para eso tendrán que ir al botoncito de abajo que dice **REVIEWS**, darle click y dejarme su mensaje. Se los agradecería mucho, porque eso es importante para mi, saber su criterio, opinion o pensamiento con respecto a la historia.

Sin más, me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Aviso

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_Sakura miro a su hermano que seguía dormido, y sin poderlo evitar volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. _

—_Gracias —fue lo único que dijo, antes de quedarse dormida, nuevamente. _

_Mañana sería un día diferente, para los dos._

_**Capitulo 4:**__** Aviso**_

El sol entraba de manera irrespetuosa en la habitación de Touya, lo hacía para dar aviso de que era un nuevo día y era hora de levantarse. El primero en hacerlo fue Shaoran, que al abrir los ojos trato de ubicarse, ya que la habitación no se parecía para nada a la que él está acostumbrado a descansar tranquilamente; ni siquiera tiene las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro, su color favorito. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y posteriormente por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

_Los recuerdos me matan._

Despertó de aquel pequeño viaje a su pasado, cuando sintió una pequeña, fina y delicada mano en su rostro. ¿A qué hora se despertó? Pudo ver sus ojos esmeraldas, había preocupación. Ahora, la pregunta era: ¿lo estaba por él? Sonrió con tristeza, puesto que nadie le interesaba saber del gran Shaoran Li, excepto por si tenía un contrato nuevo y que diera mucho dinero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura.

—Si. Sólo estaba recordando algo. Nada importante —le dio una sonrisa tierna y cálida

—Sólo porque tú lo dices, te creeré —Sakura no le creía palabra alguna.

—Ven, vamos a comer algo. Mi estomago ruge del hambre —bromeo un poco Shaoran.

Kinomoto sonrío moviendo la cabeza negativamente y de manera sutil. Poso su mirada verde hacia Touya, y se percató que aún dormía, necesitaba descansar. No podía evitar estar deprimida, era su hermano, lo único que le quedaba de su familia. Su madre ya no estaba, y su padre, hace no mucho que había fallecido dejándola sola con él. Se acerco y le acaricio su pelo. Parecía un niño indefenso que necesitase protección, ¡Qué ironía de la vida!

—Enseguida vuelvo. Te quiero —le dijo a su hermano dándole un beso en la frente.

Estaban en la cafetería esperando por el aperitivo que pidieron. Ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio que no era cómodo, pero tampoco era incomodo. Si en ese momento le preguntase a alguno de los dos como se sentían, hubiesen respondido al unísono lo mismo: deprimidos. El uno por un recuerdo, la otra por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. No era tan fácil superar una experiencia así, y aunque Shaoran no lo vivió, una de sus hermanas le contó que fue lo que pasó entre sus padres, cuando él era un adolescente; en las noches escuchaba a su madre sollozar. Nunca se lo dijo, puesto que conocía como era ella, prefirió dejarla que sea como siempre era: fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos.

—¿Deseas ir al parque? —preguntó Shaoran, quería salir del mundo de los recuerdos.

—Me gustaría, pero mi hermano…

—Él estará bien, te lo prometo. Los doctores son muy buenos, y ellos harán lo posible para que tu hermano este bien.

Con ver sus ojos supo que estaba de acuerdo. Sakura era muy transparente, y era muy fácil saber que sentía ella. Sus esmeraldas eran el reflejo de lo que realmente era ella y eso le gustaba a él. Mucho. Empezó a tener miedo por lo que pudiese estar empezando a sentir con respecto a su asistente, pero Li necesitaba poner las cosas en claro y debía iniciar por hacerlo con él mismo.

Emprendieron su camino de regreso al cuarto de Touya, y de nuevo lo hacían en silencio. Es como si cada quien tratará de calmar a su demonio interno y tratara de buscar un posible acuerdo para estar en santa paz. No podían. Muchas cosas los abrumaba y este primer aviso era una clara señal. Debían salir del hoyo en que se estaban metiendo, antes que sea demasiado tarde. Al entrar se encontraron con el doctor que examinaba a Touya, Shaoran se retiro para darles privacidad y así puedan hablar. En esa fracción de segundos, se daba cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona dependiente de Sakura y no quería verla sufrir. Haría lo que estuviese a su alcance porque ella estuviese bien. O se dejaba de llamar Xiao Lang Li.

—¿Nos vamos? —otra vez, Sakura lo volvía a sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Claro.

Ambos salieron del hospital y prefirieron caminar hasta llegar al parque. Esta era pequeña, tenía columpios, resbaladera, cancha de patinaje y de andar en bicicleta. Shaoran se sentó en un columpio y Sakura lo imitó.

Los dos miraban el cielo. El sol se oculto antes de tiempo o las nubes lo taparon, como sea, ahora estaba nublado y muy pronto marcarían las seis de la tarde, tiempo en que empezaría el atardecer para dar paso a la noche. El día pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que ni Sakura ni Shaoran se percataron de eso. Ella continuaba sentada en unos de los columpios, meciéndose. No sabía que hacer, que pensar ni que sentir. Seguían callados, nadie hacia ruido. Kinomoto no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas que se le salían, trato de no hacer ruido para no molestar a su acompañante, pues lo único que tenía en mente es que posiblemente empezaría a entrar en un pozo sin salida. Li se percató de eso y se paró para colocarse frente a ella, arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura de su asistente.

—Sakura, por favor no llores —pidió él.

—Si... mi hermano... se muere... me voy a quedar sola. No tengo a nadie más —contesto ella con lágrimas, y voz entrecortada.

—Sakura. No digas eso. Piensa en que tu hermano pronto se va a recuperar y va a estar siempre contigo, que nunca se van a separar —dijo Shaoran agarrando la cara de ella con sus dos manos para que lo vea.

—No quiero que muera —susurro antes de abrazar a Shaoran por el cuello, y este le corresponde el abrazo.

—Sakura. Escúchame bien: jamás vas a quedar sola, tienes muchos amigos que te apoyan, incluyéndome a mí, ¿sí?

—Gracias por estar conmigo.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo, dejando que las horas corrieran a su gusto. Solos ellos dos, nadie más. Ya entrada la noche, ambos se separaron más no se miraron a los ojos, temían regresar a la realidad, esa en donde él es el jefe y ella una asistente. Ya había cambiado algo en esa relación, pero no entendían que era esa transformación.

—Es mejor que vayamos a casa.

Al llegar al departamento, Kero salió a recibir a su dueña, pero se topo, nuevamente y para desgracia de él, con el jefe de su ama. Emitió un pequeño gruñido, haciendo que Sakura sonriera y Li se sintiera un poco extraño. El minino no se le lanzo como la vez anterior, lo cual le agradeció infinitamente. No estaba de humor para soportar el ataque histérico de una bola con pelos.

Kinomoto se dispuso a preparar algo de café, mientras que Li y Kero se miraban con mucha cautela; se estaban midiendo cual era la intención del uno y del otro. Por algún motivo que no lograba descifrar, el minino se le acerco a él buscando algo de acaricia.

_¡Oh! Ya entendí el mensaje._

Shaoran con una sonrisa tierna en los labios le rasco con ternura la cabecita y detrás de las orejas, no es que se hayan hecho amigos del alma, pero ambos tenían una misma misión: cuidar de Sakura. Serían aliados, no cabe duda. Ambos entendieron por primera vez, que se tenían que unir por el bien de ella, los necesitaba en ese momento.

—Aquí está el café, Shaoran —Sakura se extraño de verlos a los dos unidos de una manera… _tan especial._

—Gracias. ¿Mañana vas al hospital?

—Sí. Me voy temprano, ¿vendrás?

—No. Tengo que ir a la oficina hacer algunas cosas, pero te alcanzo en la tarde, ¿te parece?

Ella sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Se sentía bien estar con él, le estaba agradecida por todo lo que hacía para ella. No era obligación de él estar con ella, ni de darle tanto tiempo de permiso, pero lo hacía. Ella siempre lo tuvo en un alto concepto, puesto que trabajaba como su asistente, sabía todo acerca del gran empresario. Detalles que nadie conocía, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si su novia lo conocería de la misma manera que ella.

_Celos…_

Tonterías.

_Sí, claro. Yo nací ayer._

Sakura rodo los ojos disimuladamente, puesto que no quería que su jefe la viera como se peleaba con su conciencia. No era nada malo, todos alguna vez pasa por algo similar, pero ella no quería quedar como _loca_ delante de él. Al menos así pensaba.

—Es mejor que me vaya —esta vez, fue Shaoran quien despertó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—Quédate —salió de sus labios de manera natural. Como un anhelo que ella tuviese y que deseaba que fuese cumplido —es tarde y me da temor que te pase algo.

**7:00 am**

Shaoran se despertó al escuchar a alguien haciendo ruido en la cocina. Con cuidado se levanto del sofá donde durmió la noche anterior para dirigirse hacia el sitio donde provenía el sonido. La escena le pareció hermosa: Sakura haciendo un delicioso desayuno. ¿Sabrá cocinar?

_Que preguntas te haces, hombre. Claro que sabe._

Cállate.

_¡Oh! El gran Xiao Lang Li esta gruñendo fastidiado de mi presencia._

¡Genial! La conciencia del señor Li tuvo la decencia de madrugar para molestarlo.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —Sakura era su salvadora. Eso era definitivo.

—Buen día. ¿Y ese desayuno?

—¿Estás apurado? —pregunto Kinomoto asombrada.

—No. Sólo pregunto.

—Que preguntas haces. Eres mi invitado, Shaoran. Anda, aséate y luego ven a desayunar —Sakura lo trataba como si fuese un niño. Li hizo un mohín tierno provocando que ella sonriera.

Se encontraban desayunando y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Tenían miedo de que si decían algo regresarán a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaban viviendo, pero antes de abrir la boca y emitir algún sonido, Kero empezó a pasearse alrededor de las piernas de su ama. Buscaba atención, comida también. Digamos que es un pecado no alimentar al pobre animalito.

Mientras Kinomoto servía el alimento del gatito, Li terminaba de desayunar mientras veía como su asistente le hacía mimos a l minino. Se notaba que se tenían mucho afecto los dos, en especial ella hacia el animalito. Tal vez sintiese que…

_Corta los pensamientos, Shaoran._

Él sabía lo que era la soledad. Estar rodeado de gente, pero al mismo estar solo, sin quien querer y ser querido. Hitomi es su novia, si, pero en su corazón no había amor hacia ella. Tal vez permanecía junto a ella por no sentir la soledad y saciar sus necesidades de hombre. Porque él era un hombre con _muchas necesidades_.

—Acabo de hablar con Tomoyo. Ella tratará de ir en la tarde a visitarme un momento, sino la veré en la noche. Ya le avise lo que pasaba y que tendría que cubrir mi puesto por unas horas. Espero que eso no te moleste.

—Claro que no Sakura. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Sí. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Bien. Te espero para que te cambies, y poder irte a dejar al hospital, de ahí voy a la oficina.

Kinomoto no se tardó mucho en ponerse ropa limpia y fresca. En un bolsito llevaba un par de mudas de ropa por los días que tendría que estar en el hospital. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no fuese mucho, no quería abusar de la bondad de su jefe.

—Muchas gracias por venirme a dejar, Shaoran —dijo Sakura antes de bajarse del auto.

—No hay de que —el taxi se puso de nuevo en marcha, para dirigirse ahora a la corporación.

Era raro ver al presidente y dueño de una automotriz subido en un taxi, pero no quedaba de otra ya que el auto lo dejo en el estacionamiento del edificio y sólo estuvo caminando junto a Sakura.

¿Cómo estará ella allá en el hospital?

Esperaba que estuviese bien. Mejor sería que adelantará algunos trabajos.

Las horas pasan, y él se encontraba en su oficina tratando firmando documentos y revisando informes, para ese momento, logró encontrar una persona que reemplazara a Kinomoto, así Daidouji no tendría tanto trabajo. De verdad que por estar en la _cama_ con Hitomi se descuido bastante de cómo estaba yendo las cosas en la empresa. Esa situación debería cambiar, y lo empezaría ese mismo día. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su asistente siempre se iba tarde por dejar el trabajo al día y para que él revisará y así poder continuar, pero como no lo hacía, ella se atrasaba y por ende se atrasaba lo demás.

_¿Efecto dominó?_

Tal vez. Diría: circulo vicioso. Suena mejor.

—Hola, amor —saludo Hitomi mientras entraba a la oficina de su novio con una ropa muy sensual y unas bolsas en su mano.

_Hablando de rey de Roma, la Reina se asoma, ¿verdad?_

Si. Que fastidio.

—Hola —contestó él sin dejar de leer los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo. Digamos que me desperté algo traviesa —comentó ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Shaoran.

—Hitomi, ahora no. Estoy muy ocupado, así que por favor no me molestes —contestó él moviendo a su novia para que se parara.

—Pero amor, ¿qué té sucede? Siempre a esta hora lo hacemos. Te gusta mucho —dijo ella acercándose a Shaoran, desprendiendo algunos botones de su camisa

—Dije que no me molestaras. Por favor Hitomi, estoy demasiado ocupado y esto ya no se puede atrasar más —y esa era su última palabra. Lo dijo con un tono de voz grave y que no aceptaba replicas.

—¿Qué te sucede? Nunca me tratas así.

—Ya te dije las razones. Siempre hay una primera vez, Hitomi. Hazme el favor de retirarte.

—Bien. Cuando termines lo que estés haciendo, llámame —dijo ella enfurecida, mientras agarraba su cartera y las bolsas.

Hitomi sabía que algo pasaba, y si él se rebelaba como ahora lo hizo, las cosas podrían salir mal. Eso no lo toleraría por nada del mundo. No señor. Ya averiguaría que mismo pasaba y si había una tercera persona, la sacaría del camino, a como dé lugar.

Por otro lado, Shaoran quería era terminar con su trabajo e ir al hospital para ver como se encontraba Sakura, en todo el día el solo había pensado en ella, en nadie más. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, era tarde. Entre Hitomi y el trabajo, el tiempo simplemente transcurrió.

Seis de la tarde.

Suspiró.

Cuando terminara de leer los documentos que le falta, se iría a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa, luego pasaría por el de su asistente haber que todo esté en orden, revisando que a Kero no le falte nada. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo teniendo a la asistente que suplirá a Kinomoto, sabía que la señorita Daidouji no podría hacerlo. Ella era la asistente de Eriol.

_¡Al fin! Acabe con esto._

Bien, era hora de partir. Al salir, le indico a la señorita Fujiwara que se podría retirar nomás y que al día siguiente a primera hora cancelara la reunión que tenía con algunos directivos. No iría a la oficina puesto que necesitaba realizar otras diligencias. Se dirigió hacia su automóvil.

Shaoran llegó al departamento de Sakura, después de haber ido primero al suyo. Lo bueno de haber estado con ella tanto tiempo, es que lograron sacar duplicado de la llave por cualquier cosa. Más bien, para una emergencia. Allí se encontró con Kero que estaba dormido arriba de unos de los sillones del living. El minino se despertó al sentir a Li, y pudo observar que este estaba revisando que todo esté bajo control. De hecho, se puso feliz cuando vio que le estaba dejando un poco de leche y algo de comida.

_Me cae bien._

Shaoran miro como el gatito se acerco de manera tímida a querer comer, y él cariñosamente le rasco la cabecita. Le dejo su camita arreglada para que no pase frío, si es que hubiese. Ambos se llevarían mejor, de eso estaban seguros. Chequeó por última vez, y se fue para el hospital. Antes de llegar pasaría comprando algo de comida, un refrigerio sería la palabra exacta.

Miro de nuevo el reloj. Llegaba justo a tiempo, sólo esperaba que hubiese alguien en el cuarto del hermano de su asistente. Como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado, vio como la mejor amiga de ella y asistente de su amigo estaba ahí arreglando unas rosas que llevó, seguramente unas horas antes.

—¡Jefe! ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo al ver la figura de su superior en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Touya.

—Vine a ver como seguía Sakura.

—El doctor dice que se esta recuperando. Tal vez en unos días se despierte —explicó Daidouji mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, que estaba dormida.

—Eso es buena noticia, ¿no? —dijo Li, poniendo una tierna sonrisa —¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Mal, todo el tiempo se la pasó llorando —contestó Tomoyo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura.

—Me imagino.

Tomoyo se lo quedo mirando por un tiempo. Ella siempre había sido la más observadora y suspicaz, noto que él estaba sintiendo algo por su amiga. Se alegraba mucho, puesto que ella merecía ser feliz. Sin embargo, había algo que le rondaba por la mente y eso era: ¿Cómo sabía él acerca de la situación de Touya?

Tenía que preguntárselo. Tal vez él quisiera…

—Perdón por mi curiosidad, pero ¿cómo sabe usted lo de Touya? —pregunto ella mirando su jefe con curiosidad y con cierto recelo.

—Ayer en la tarde yo estaba en el parque, me encontré a Sakura y ella amablemente me invitó una taza de café. Cuando estábamos en el departamento, la llamaron de aquí diciendo que su hermano estaba muy grave. Después de eso, nos vinimos y me quede con ella toda la noche —explico él sin dejar de mirar y acariciar el cabello de Sakura.

—Entiendo. Me alegro que estuviera usted con ella en un momento tan delicado.

—Perdón, ¿quién es el familiar de Touya Kinomoto? —preguntó un doctor que había entrado a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran.

—Yo... yo soy su hermana, doctor —dijo Sakura, que en ese momento se despertó.

El doctor salió con Kinomoto para hablar en privacidad, y por lo que pudieron notar su mejor amiga y su jefe, es que era algo serio. Bueno, es que lo de Touya no es algo sencillo. Él era muy apegado a su padre y cuando este falleció, se hundió en el alcohol. Lo grave del asunto es que le haya mentido a su hermanita, sin siquiera pensar que podría sentir ella si lo viera en ese estado, o peor, muerto. Tenía que ser Touya, siempre fue así.

Mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran esperaban en el cuarto, y seguían conversando, afuera el doctor hablaba de manera seria con Sakura y por el rostro que tenía, no era nada bueno. No cuando le confirma como fue que quedo en coma.

—… Su hermano presentó un alto contenido de alcohol en su cuerpo. Lo grave del asunto, es que no es eso lo que lo llevó a estar en coma, sino un golpe. Por suerte y por milagro, él se ha salvado, se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, pero necesita entrar a un centro de rehabilitación, tal vez no se salve en una segunda oportunidad. Entiendo los motivos por los que este así, pero debe pensar que hay personas que lo quieren y se preocupan por él.

—Lo sé doctor. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Tome —le entregó unos folletos de centros de rehabilitación para alcohólicos —su hermano lo necesita y mucho.

Sakura asintió dándoles las gracias de nuevo. Se quedo parada viendo como desaparecía el médico por el pasillo. Decidió entrar a la habitación por si su hermano ya hubiese despertado. No fue así.

—¿Qué te dijo, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo preocupaba.

—Me dio algunos folletos de centro de rehabilitación de alcohólicos para mi hermano —contesto ella con la mirada perdida. Daidouji sabía que había algo más, pero no la obligaría a que lo dijera —Mi hermano se salvo por los pelos de haber muerto. Su estado de coma, se debió a que sufrió un golpe. Debió haber estado muy borracho —sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar.

—Tranquila amiga —trató de consolar su amiga y a ella se le unió su jefe.

—Gracias por venir, Shaoran —habló cuando se tranquilizo un poco y vio como Shaoran la trataba de consolar.

—No hay problema. Te traje unos refrigerios para que comas algo.

Sakura se calmo al sentir el apoyo de su mejor amiga y de su jefe. Se levanto a servirse algo y mientras lo hacía, se puso a leer los folletos.

—Todos estos lugares con muy caros —dijo con mucho pesar Kinomoto — no podré costearlo —terminó de decir en un murmullo poco entendible.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se acercaron a mirar los folletos, y se sorprendieron al ver los costos que tenia cada centro. El uno era más caro que el otro. Para ambos, Sakura era una persona importante y debían ayudarla.

—Sakura. Yo te ayudo a pagarlo —sentenció Tomoyo.

—Yo también lo haré —secundo Shaoran.

—No, no. No quiero que me presten dinero. Además Tomoyo, tú tienes el gasto de tu… — se calló repentinamente Sakura, al percatarse de que casi habla demás. Pueda ser que Shaoran no esté al tanto de la situación de su amiga.

—Sakura, yo quiero ayudar en algo. Por lo otro, no te preocupes, ¿sí? —contestó Daidouji dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

Sakura movió sutilmente la cabeza en forma de negación. No es que no quisiese la ayuda de ambos, sino que no quería depender de ellos o en su defecto, endeudarse y no saber cómo después devolverle el préstamo.

—Tomoyo, Shaoran. Ustedes me ayudan estando a mi lado. Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no deseo depender de ustedes. No sabría como devolver el dinero que me prestan. No, pero gracias por su ofrecimiento —dijo ella de manera firme, pero con una sonrisa nostálgica.

A veces Kinomoto puede ser tan terca y necia como una mula. Ellos no le pedirían que les devuelva el dinero, sólo querían verla feliz y con esa sonrisa en sus labios que ilumina hasta el día más negro que pueda existir. Tomoyo y Shaoran suspiraron, que se le podía hacer.

—Es mejor que me vaya. Si necesitas algo, llámame —dijo Daidouji desde la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura había permanecido todo el día afuera, y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse por cualquier eventualidad que pueda suceder. Contaba con el permiso de Shaoran, así que no habría problema. En el fondo se sentía mal por no aceptar la ayuda de ellos, pero Tomoyo estaba empezando a correr un gasto un tanto fuerte por lo de su padre y ella no permitiría que gaste lo poco que tiene. Ya no era más la heredera del impero automotriz de Japón, la que tenía mucho dinero. Se preguntaba si Li estaría enterado de eso, esperaba que no.

—¿Te quedas? —pregunto Sakura. Tomoyo ya se había ido.

—Un rato más. Mañana voy a la oficina y luego vengo a ver qué tal va todo, ¿está bien?

—Claro —sonrió con calidez y eso le gustó a Li

—Quiero ayudarte y te daré algo de dinero para que pongas a tu hermano en un centro de rehabilitación y no me digas un no, porque no lo aceptaré, Sakura —dijo Shaoran de manera seria y que no aceptaba una contestación.

—En otro momento lo hablamos, ¿sí?

No era que quería enfrentar a su jefe, o amigo, pero por el momento no tenía cabeza para eso. Sólo quería ver a su hermano despierto, y que este bien. Shaoran entendió que no era momento ni lugar, pero esa conversación no quedaría así. Él entendía lo que era tener a alguien alcohólico, y los problemas que conllevaba. No permitiría que ella pasara por algo similar. Él era Xiao Lang Li, un humano que ha sufrido en silencio y que ahora buscaba su propia felicidad. Al diablo todo, su turno llegó y no lo dejaría pasar.

Porque al fin se dio cuenta que necesitaba de alguien que de verdad lo aprecie como es él, que lo ayude a salir del pozo donde se está hundiendo.

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_****__To Be continue...

* * *

_

**Notas de Autora:**

Lamento la demora, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero fue inevitable demorarme en actualizar. Estuve enferma, la universidad, proyectos personales, la familia, en fin, un montón de cosas que se me acumulo y el tiempo me jugo la contra.

Bien. Supongo que les di un infarto por el título del capitulo, ¿verdad? Pero no. Así decidí llamarlo porque es en este capítulo que veremos un poco más acerca de la parejita de Shaoran&Sakura, y como se están empezando a enfrentar a los temores, pesadillas y demás. Como se pudo ver, Kero y Shaoran ya se "llevan" bien, pero como dice por ahí, lo hacen por el bien de Sakura. ¿Quién dijo que los animalitos no son inteligentes? Son demasiado, y lo digo por experiencia. Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Tomates? ¿lechuga? ¿Pepinillos? ¿Alegrías? ¿Tristezas? Díganmelo en un **Review**, ¿sí? Me harían la mujer más feliz del planeta ^^

Y los animales se salvan, porque sino, mato a Kero...

Esta bien, era broma ¬¬


	5. Confusión

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_Porque al fin se dio cuenta que necesitaba de alguien que de verdad lo aprecie como es él, que lo ayude a salir del pozo donde se está hundiendo._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

**_Capitulo 5: Confusión_**

Es normal tener una pequeña crisis existencial, raro sería no tenerla, pues todo ser humano cae al juego de creer o no, de vivir o no, de sentir algo más que lo que siente ahora. Es muy común debatir cuando no se tiene claro las cosas, cuando prevalece la duda de lo que se ve, se siente de lo que se escucha por ahí.

Y eso pasaba con Shaoran y Sakura. Ambos habían caído en la trampa y ahora estaban en la cuerda floja. ¿Quién cedería? ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Otras preguntas salen en sus corazones, pero por el momento, y lo mejor, era mantenerse alejado de todo pensamiento o sentimiento que provocase una ruptura emocional. Para ello, se necesitaba de un pilar, y en esos instantes, ni Li ni Kinomoto lo tenían.

Touya no había despertado aún, y eso preocupada mucho a Sakura, aunque sabía que tomaría días en hacerlo. Tendría que hablar con él muy seriamente y decirle que por favor, por su bien, entrara a un centro de rehabilitación. Era inútil. Conocía a su hermano, pero ella no se dejaría vencer. Trataría, aunque fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

Se sorprendió de ver a su jefe ahí, en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. _Pasó por ti a primera hora para ir a casa, y no me contradigas, porque no lo aceptaré. _Esas fueron las palabras de él, la noche anterior cuando hablaron por teléfono. No quería serle una carga o molestarlo con situaciones personales como esas, pues él tenía ya sus propios problemas para sumarle uno más.

Suspiro.

—¿Te olvidaste que venía a verte? —preguntó él con cautela.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa tierna en los labios —. Sólo que no me imagine que madrugarías para venir primero acá.

Shaoran le sonrió cálidamente, y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Sakura entendió que él sólo buscaba lo mejor, y que había algo de su pasado que lo atormentaba, que se preocupaba por ella, porque la veía como amiga… Un momento, ¿no será qué…? No. Imposible. Miro de nuevo a su hermano que seguía dormido, le dio un beso en la frente, le revolvió los cabellos, se despidió en un susurro y salió del lugar.

Ambos viajaban en un silencio profundo, aunque tal vez se diría que era incomodo, en realidad no lo era, pues los dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar al departamento de la joven Kinomoto, todo estaba igual a excepción de Kero, quien se encontraba dormido en su camita. Aquello le extraño mucho a Sakura, pues no recordaba haberle dejado la cama hecha ni la comida.

—Sakura. Anoche vine a revisar tu departamento, le deje comida y camita hecha para tu gato —dijo Shaoran, como si le leyera la mente a su asistente.

—¿Eh? Gracias por haberte tomado esa molestia, no debiste haberlo hecho —contestó ella, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

Si alguien le dijera que mañana sería el apocalipsis, le creería, pues en las últimas horas ha pasado de todo, y al mismo tiempo, nada. Todo era confuso, para ella, para él, tal vez la situación no era la más indicada para que ambos se unieran, o se hicieran amigos, pero si era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerse, de ver la otra cara de la moneda.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Sakura.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunto Shaoran, mientras se sentaba.

—Porque te he hecho perder tiempo en…

—No sigas, Sakura —Li se mostraba un poco enojado, y eso le asusto un poco —. Mira —trató de calmarse un poco —tú no me haces perder el tiempo, ni me molesta ayudarte en lo que más puedo. No lo vuelvas decir.

Por un instante, ninguno dijo nada y Sakura se retiro a la cocina a preparar desayuno, y a darle más comida a Kero. La mente cuando se enfrenta al corazón, puede salir victoriosa, pero la mayoría de veces, sale perdiendo. En esos momentos, ambos se encontraban muy confundidos, sin tener una mínima idea de que hacer.

El silencio que había en el departamento no ayudaba a esclarecer sus interrogantes, pero por el momento, la mejor decisión que pueden tomar, es dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen, ver que se puede solucionar y luego mirar hacia aquello que los perturba de manera insistentemente.

Una vez que Kinomoto termino de preparar el desayuno, llamó a Li para que se sentaran a comer. Los dos se debían una disculpa, bueno, más era por parte de él que de ella, pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no lo haría. Shaoran siempre tiene la razón.

_Aunque no la tenga, ¿verdad?_

Deberías irte a dormir. La falta de sueño, provoca en una rara manera de pensar, ¿sabías?

Otra vez, Sakura se peleaba con su conciencia. Normal. Eso es todo los días de su existencia. Lo que no se imaginaba es que enfrente de ella, Shaoran vivía exactamente lo mismo. ¿Coincidencias? No. ¿Inevitable? Si.

—Lo siento, Sakura —se sorprendió al escucharlo pedir una disculpa —. Sé que es raro decir una disculpa, sobre todo si viene de mi persona. Es sólo que ando un poco cansado y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y…

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Yo tampoco ando en mi mejor estado y no debí agobiarte con tanta cosa —le dio una cálida sonrisa a su jefe.

Asintió la cabeza y se volvía a hundir en el mar de recuerdo, esos que lo estaban lastimando y mucho. Quería huir, salir corriendo hacia un lugar y quedarse ahí, llorando con la soledad y la luna como testigo. Shaoran iba a explotar en algún momento. La pregunta es: ¿Qué pasado le persigue para que se ponga en ese estado?

Observo como su asistente se levanto para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina. Asumió que lavaría los platos, levantaría la mesa y haría algún que otro quehacer domestico que le tocara. Justo cuando iba a decirle que se retiraba para la oficina, ella hablo.

—No te vaya. Quédate, por favor —esas palabras ingresaron a su cerebro, que rápidamente lo proceso como un: te necesito en este momento, no deseo estar sola.

—Está bien. ¿Irás al hospital?

—Quiero ir, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ver a mi hermano en ese estado me produce mucha tristeza. Hable con el doctor, me dijo que lo observarán y si había alguna novedad. Por el momento sólo deseo estar aquí, tal vez más tarde vaya.

Li asintió con su cabeza de manera suave. Entendía el dolor de ella, porque él también vivió lo mismo. Y no es algo bonito convivir con un alcohólico. En esos momentos, extrañaba a su familia, a su madre, pero por lo pronto, debía entenderse, quererse y respetarse él mismo, porque nadie lo haría, de eso estaba seguro. Ya en otro momento, vería el asunto de la familia.

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y de a poco, sus ojos ámbares se le cerraba. Tuvo unos días un tanto complicados, nada que no pudiese resolver, pero sin su asistente a su lado, que sabía de memoria todo el manejo y documentación, era él, que prácticamente terminaba haciendo todo. Ah, y no olvidemos de su novia: Hitomi.

Más dolor de cabeza.

Más dolor al corazón.

Sakura al salir de la cocina, se encontró con un cuadro muy tierno. Shaoran dormido como bebé en el sofá y encima de su torso se encontraba Kero, durmiendo plácidamente. Se dirigió a su habitación a ver una colcha, y al regresar observo detenidamente a Li. Tenía el rostro cansado, con ojeras y sus labios mostraban una profunda tristeza. ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Qué estará recordando?

Ella también se sentía un poco agotada, por lo que decidió tomar una siesta. Eso le vendría bien, y así podría ir de nuevo al hospital a ver a Touya, aunque sería la última vez, pues tomo la decisión de regresar al trabajo al día siguiente. No podía seguir abusando de la bondad que le daba Li. Sobre todo, porque ella es la que mejor informada está acerca del manejo de la empresa.

Un par de horas después, como a las seis de la tarde, Shaoran se despertaba junto con el gatito. Miro por todos lados buscando a Sakura, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Kero iba detrás de él, buscando a su ama, pero al igual que Li, no hubo respuesta alguna. Ambos cansados de buscarla decidieron ir a la cocina, el uno para tomar algo y el otro a comer su comida. Pegada a la puerta de la refrigeradora había una nota, la tomo y leyó:

_Hola Shaoran: _

_Perdón por no dejarte despierto, pero te veías muy cansado y no quise arruinar tu descanso, al igual que Kero; aunque ese siempre pasa de vago durmiendo. Me fui al hospital a ver como sigue mi hermano, por mi trabajo no te preocupes, mañana a primera hora estaré en la oficina._

_Come algo si lo deseas, o si quieres darte una ducha, puedes tomarla en mi baño, no hay problema. Cualquier novedad te avisaré, gracias de nuevo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_Saludos,_

_Sakura. _

Después de leer la nota, Shaoran se sirvió algo de comida, se ducho y arreglo el sofá donde había dormido, reviso que nada le faltase al minino y todo estuviese en orden. Cada día, esos dos se entendían bien. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, salió del lugar para dirigirse al hospital, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar muchas cosas.

Por fin entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo y lucharía por ello.

Por otro lado, más bien en la oficina automotriz una joven de cabellos negro entraba a la oficina de su jefe a entregar ciertos documentos, toco la puerta con delicadeza y espero por la orden de su jefe.

—Pasa —escucho decir por parte de Eriol.

Tomoyo entro y a paso lento se fue acercando hasta el escritorio de su jefe, para dejar unos documentos. Él estaba concentrado revisando alguna información que tenía en la laptop, para que negar, se lo veía atractivo. Sabía que no podía tener nada con él, por más que quisiera. Su pasado se lo impedía. Si llegara a descubrir quién era realmente, lo perdería para siempre y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Mientras realizaba algunos ajustes en la agenda de Hiragizawa y revisaba nuevamente ciertos papeles que tenía que ser leídos por él, sonó el teléfono. Tomoyo camino hasta llegar al aparato, contesto dando el saludo correspondiente, y en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba confirmando una cita para con Eriol por el tema de la empresa. Como Daidouji seguía hablando con la persona con quien sacó una reunión de negocios, él se pone atrás de ella y con sus manos la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Él era un poco más alto que ella, le abrazaba por la cintura y empezó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello. Ella no podía hacer nada, más que atender a la persona y estar atenta a lo que su jefe hacia.

Él seguía besándola en su cuello, aún después de que cerró la comunicación con la persona con la cual su jefe tendría aquella reunión, no hizo nada por evitar el contacto de él, ella se sentía tan bien al lado de la persona que amaba, y nunca imagino una situación como esta. Después de unos minutos, tomó conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, y Tomoyo se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunto ella débil al ver la cara de Eriol, pero sobre todo, al ver sus labios.

Él no contesto nada. Separo una de sus manos que sostenía la cintura de su asistente, y empezó a darle una suave acaricia por el rostro de Tomoyo. Al sentir la mano en su rostro, Daidouji se pone tensa, pues ya se imaginaba hacia donde llevaba esa acción. Eriol la iba atrayendo hacia él, hasta que llegó a estar muy cerca de su rostro.

—Quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti —dijo él, rozando con sus labios, los labios de su asistente.

Al escuchar eso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente de decir aquello, Hiragizawa beso los labios de Daidouji. Al principio, fue tierno y delicado. A medida que avanzaba, se iba tornando más rápido y más profundo, por parte de los dos enamorados. Tomoyo tuvo que separarse de Eriol uno centímetros para respirar un poco de aire. Él hizo lo mismo. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo/espacio, y estaban ahí, mirándose, respirando agitadamente, y tratando de ordenar las ideas.

—Esto no está bien —hablo ella, una vez que recupero la razón. No podía seguir, peor aún, darle falsas ilusiones de algo que sabía que no se podía dar.

—Tomoyo, esto está bien. Es lo que sentimos ¿no? —dijo él abrazándola, dejando su rostro apoyado en uno de los hombros de Tomoyo.

—En primer lugar, yo no sé lo que usted siente por mí. En segundo lugar, no puedo seguir con esto, debido a…

—¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo? Yo te amo —insistió él, tomando el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos.

—Y yo a ti. Pero esto no puede seguir. Lo siento —contesto ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… Mira, la verdad es que no estoy preparada para esto. Es tan repentino, y… no quiero volver a vivir lo que viví hace tiempo —lo último, lo susurro para sí misma, esperando no ser escuchada por su jefe. No fue así.

Después de escuchar eso, Eriol se preocupo mucho, pero no lo demostró. Comprendió que la amatista sufrió algo doloroso en su pasado, y que no deseaba repetir. Había algo más y no sabía que era exactamente. La mandaría investigar. No era justo, pero si iba a luchar por el amor de ella y demostrarle que él no era como los otros, necesitaba tener cierta información que le diera ventaja sobre la situación. Se percato que en su mirada brillaba, pero que al mismo tiempo, esos ojos amatista le revelaban un importante secreto. La pregunta es: ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa mujer tan hermosa, para que tenga una mirada triste, preocupada y perdida?

Hiragizawa no insistiría más. Le daría un espacio prudente para que pudiese pensar, más que todo, para que le dijera la verdad. Se alejo de su asistente de manera lenta, sin perder la ternura y calidez que le brindaba.

—Está bien. Si es esa tu decisión, yo te la respeto. Pero al menos, déjame invitarte a cenar y que nos empezáramos a tutear más, bueno, cuando estemos solos. No sería bueno hacerlo delante de los demás empleados.

—Me parece correcto —contesto ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Perfecto. Mañana en la noche paso por ti a las siete. Estate lista, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Sin poder evitarlo, se volvieron a besar con ternura. Los labios de Tomoyo eran adictivos, tenía sabor a ciruela. Los labios de Eriol, tampoco se quedaban atrás, tenía un dulce sabor, pero que no podía distinguir cual era, ¿Chocolate? ¿Fresa? ¿Cerezas? ¿Vainilla? Mejor se dejaba llevar, saborear ese momento tan especial, ya después averiguaría a que sabor sabían.

Tomoyo salió de la oficina, con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. No olvidaría ese momento. Tal vez no era mágico o perfecto, pero por lo menos, si fue un momento agradable. Por otro lado, tenía temor de revivir el pasado, cuando ya lo había enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra. A pesar de todo, Eriol demostró ser un caballero, y acepto su decisión, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón, le decía que esa cita sería para algo más.

Tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararse para lo que fuese pasar la siguiente noche, aunque miles de preguntas se cruzaban en la cabeza de Tomoyo sin tener respuesta alguna, no dejaría de luchar por su felicidad. Ante todo y sobre todo, estaba su bienestar. Trataría de no pensar más en eso, y aprovecharía que su jefe le había brindado su amistad, de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo, el temor a que descubra su pasado, le hacía sentir que ella no era una mujer ni sincera ni integra en su totalidad. Era necesario que nadie más tenga ese conocimiento, salvo ella y Sakura. No quería quedar como una cualquiera, cuando antes lo tenía todo y ahora, apenas y si sobrevivía. Por lo menos, ella trabajaba honestamente y honradamente, para vivir en comodidad, pero sobre todo, vivir sintiéndose a gusto de los logros que va alcanzando.

Dejo de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás y se concentro en tratar de avanzar en lo que más pudiese en su trabajo. De seguro al día siguiente, sería un día difícil y aparte saldría temprano para arreglarse para la cita con Hiragizawa. Suspiro. Sólo esperaba que no tocase un tema delicado, al menos, que no le hablara sobre relaciones interpersonales. No estaba preparada para afrontar una conversación, mucho menos, recordar que fue lo que la orillo a estar en la situación en que esta actualmente.

Estaba confundida, de eso estaba segura, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, porque se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, y ella saldría adelante, luchando por volver a encontrar su camino, su luz.

_****__To Be continue..._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Aquí les traigo este capítulo, en donde podemos ver como tres de los cuatros personajes de esta historia se encuentran en un mar de confusiones. También cambie un poco la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo, ¿qué será? Bueno, lo averiguan en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Se pondrá la situación difícil? ¿Touya se salvará? Y otras interrogantes que serán resueltas a lo largo de la historia. Por lo que pudieron ver, vimos una clara interacción entre Shaora&Sakura y Tomoyo&Eriol, no sé si después haya un momento así, pero lo que si es seguro, es que habrá muchas sorpresas.

Me despido, porque tengo que terminar de hacer dos proyectos, cuídense y...

¿Tomates? ¿lechuga? ¿Pepinillos? ¿Alegrías? ¿Tristezas? Díganmelo en un **Review**, ¿sí? Me harían la mujer más feliz del planeta ^^

Gracias por leer.

PD: Por cierto. Cambie el nick a LadyMoon6, porque en twitter y en otras páginas uso ese nick y decidí que prefiero evitar cualquier confusión. Si desean saber como va el progreso de mis historias, pueden seguirme en twitter, a veces doy adelantos de las mismas. Ahora sí, me despido.

Bye.


	6. Un acercamiento, un alejamiento

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_Dejo de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás y se concentro en tratar de avanzar en lo que más pudiese en su trabajo. De seguro al día siguiente, sería un día difícil y aparte saldría temprano para arreglarse para la cita con Hiragizawa. Suspiro. Sólo esperaba que no se tocase un tema delicado, al menos, que no le hablara sobre relaciones interpersonales. No estaba preparada para afrontar ese tipo de conversación, mucho menos, recordar que fue lo que la orilló a estar en la situación en que está actualmente. _

_Estaba confundida, de eso estaba segura, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, porque se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, y ella saldría adelante, luchando por volver a encontrar su camino, su luz._

_**Capitulo 6:**__** Un acercamiento y un alejamiento**_

Nada en esta vida en fácil, ni sencillo. Los seres queridos que amas de a poco se van alejando, unos despidiéndose y otros ni siquiera eso; unos se acercan y otros se marchan. ¿Ciclo de la naturaleza humana? Puede ser, no es muy seguro.

¿Qué pasaría si ella le dijera la verdad? ¿Se alejaría de ella o estaría junto a ella? Quién sabe. Muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Bueno, una que otra, pero son muy superficiales y dejan un sabor agridulce en la boca. Sin contar que uno queda más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Tomoyo no quiso seguir pensando ni en el pasado, que ya nada se puede hacer, ni en el futuro, que no sabe que es lo que va a suceder. Sólo deseaba vivir el presente, realizar sus sueños y construir, nuevamente, lo que le fue arrebatado por ese hombre. El mismo que le quito todo, dejándola sola, abandonada y a su suerte. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de ese ser humano?

Salió del departamento hacia la oficina. Ese día, en la noche, saldría con su jefe. Tenía miedo. No podía decirle nada de su pasado, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Había mentido en su hoja de vida, ocultando ciertas cosas, no por vergüenza de lo que vivió, sino porque la gente no la vería a ella como lo que es: un ser humano que posee un corazón de cristal. Lugar donde guarda todos sus sentimientos, y los cierra bajo llave.

Le pareció extraño no ver a su jefe en la oficina, a lo mejor él tuvo inconvenientes y llegaría tarde. Aunque estamos hablando de Eriol Hiragizawa, y él nunca llega tarde a un lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, se preocupo mucho por él. No quería impedir tener aquellos sentimientos hacia su jefe, más existía ciertas cosas en las cuales era preferible dejarlas pasar, con tal de no volver a sufrir.

_¿Estará todo bien esa noche?_

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se había despertado temprano para ir al trabajo. ¿A quién le mentía? No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en Shaoran, y en su hermano. La situación que estaba atravesando no era la mejor, pero tampoco era la peor; estaba estable, pero esa sensación de que en cualquier momento podría recibir una noticia que cambiaría su vida, no se iba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era vestirse, desayunar y salir para el trabajo. ¿En qué momento todo se transformo de alegría en tristeza? No lo sabe, ni tampoco lo averiguaría. Dejaría que la vida siga su curso, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Bueno o malo, sólo tendría que enfrentarlo y aceptar esa nueva realidad.

En un departamento ubicado en el centro de Tokyo, se encontraban dos hombres hablando muy seriamente; como era un asunto de importancia, prefirieron tratarlo en el despacho que tenía el lugar. El uno, sentado detrás del escritorio de madera fina, bebiendo un vaso de whisky mientras daba ciertas indicaciones. El otro hombre, parado frente a la mesa, escuchando muy atentamente lo que le tenía que hacer. Él era un hombre que no se dejaba engañar, mucho menos por una mujer. ¿Su asistente le mintió? No estaba seguro, pero quería entenderla, comprender el porqué ella siempre reacciona así, pero sobre todo, porqué su _amada _siempre evade el tema de su pasado.

Esa noche sería diferente, y eso lo tenía muy en claro.

Shaoran entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho, y en el camino, pensaba en todo lo que ha vivido a lado de Sakura. No era fea, físicamente hablando, era bastante atractiva, incluso podría decir que era dos veces mejor que Hitomi, su forma de ser es agradable, siempre se preocupa por los demás y está pasando por un momento muy delicado. Él la comprendía mucho, pues había vivido algo similar cuando fue niño.

_Su padre acababa de fallecer, Xiao Lang apenas tenía tres años y no entendía que pasaba en la casa. Todo cambio cuando tuvo siete años. El trece de julio, justo el día de su cumpleaños, su madre les comunicaba que se volvía a casar. La noticia les impacto._

_Nunca, ni él ni sus hermanas mayores habían conocido al que era pretendiente de su madre, sin embargo, ese día tuvo el desagrado de conocerlo. A partir de ahí todo resultó ser un desastre. Él era alcohólico, siempre estaba borracho, no lleva dinero a la casa, pasaba más tiempo en juegos, tomando, que trabajando._

_Y un día, ese mismo que marcaría para siempre su vida, sucedió lo que menos pensó que sucedería. Fue a partir de ese momento, en el que decidió irse para siempre de la casa. _

Li despertó de sus recuerdos, cuando se topo con la mirada preocupada de su asistente. Sorpresa se llevó al encontrarla ahí, temprano en su puesto trabajando. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

—Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó serio.

—Sí, claro que sí, Shao… Li —el ambarino frunció el ceño en señal de molestia. ¿Por qué no lo llamo por su nombre?

Cogió de la mano a Sakura y se la llevo a su despacho. Le diría que mismo era lo que estaba pasando y porque no le llamo por su nombre de pila.

—Lo haces a la buena, o tendré que hacerlo por las malas, ¿entendido? —dijo con voz seria y que no aceptaba una réplica.

—No entiendo, Shaoran.

—¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Por qué afuera no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano, cuando deberías estar en el hospital?

Kinomoto sonrió con ternura al escuchar a su jefe preguntar de manera rápida y preocupada. Él estaba pendiente de ella, no de otra mujer, ni incluso de su novia. Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que alimentar el ego, ¿no?

—En primera, no te llame por tu nombre afuera, porque se vería mal. La gente podría mal interpretar las cosas, pensar lo que no es. Lo otro, sólo podré estar aquí en la oficina hasta el medio día. Me llevaré parte de mi trabajo para irme poniendo al día, Shaoran.

—No, Sakura. Primero es tu…

Kinomoto le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de su jefe, callándolo. Movió suavemente la cabeza en forma negativa. No quería causar más problemas, o que el personal de la compañía pensare que ella está ahí porque es amante de él, cuando las cosas no son así. Se evitaría muchos problemas.

Esmeralda vs Ámbar. Choque de miradas.

En silencio, ella le dijo todo lo que tenía que decir. Él, en ese mismo silencio, entendió los motivos de su asistente de aquella decisión. Desde que empezaron a tratarse, la vida de ambos ha dado un cambio que, ahora el uno no puede estar sin el otro. Se necesitaban, eso era más que evidente, pero lo que no sabían es que después de todo, la vida no pone las cosas fáciles ni sencillas. Lo que se avecinaba sería el obstáculo más grande, donde, si lo superan, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría sonreírles al destino.

—Serás como tú digas —dijo Li un poco resignado ante esa idea.

Su asistente se marcho hacia su sitio de trabajo, mientras él la veía partir sin retenerla. Tampoco tenía la excusa para hacerlo. Cada uno pensaba en los hechos ocurridos últimamente. ¿Será que hay alguien supremo que desea verlos felices? Podría ser. Shaoran sentía un poquito de envidia hacia su Sakura, pues ella siempre tenía una sonrisa a pesar de estar pasando por momentos muy duros en su vida.

_Para mi querido prometido, Shaoran._

Li alzo una de sus perfectas cejas. Eso demostraba que Hitomi estaba yendo demasiado aprisa y eso no le gustaba a él. Abrió el sobre donde reposaba esas palabras, escritas con una perfecta caligrafía de su enamorada. Eran entradas para el cine. Suspiro cansadamente.

—Buen día, empresa automotriz Kosaka, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó Kinomoto al contestar el teléfono.

—Buen día, señorita. Deseo hablar con Xiao Lang, por favor — contestó una joven de acento chino, aunque hablaba muy bien el japonés.

—Por supuesto. Dígame quien es para anunciarle al Sr. Li

—Soy Futtie Li, hermana de Xiao Lang.

Ante aquella revelación, Kinomoto quedó muda por unos instantes. Cuando recobro de nuevo el habla, le dijo que esperara unos minutos mientras le comunicaba a Shaoran de su llamada. _De seguro es para algo importante, como la salud de su madre, _pensó la joven asistente. Enseguida escucho la voz gruesa y varonil de su jefe y le aviso que su hermana deseaba hablar con él. No espero respuesta e inmediatamente se la pasó.

Suspiró por enesima vez mientras seguía con su trabajo. Su jefe aún no llegaba y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta. Ya estaba pensando lo peor, pero trataba de contrarrestar ese pensamiento con otro, en el cual tal vez el Sr. Hiragizawa se encontraba en una reunión fuera de lo planificado. No sería la primera vez, después de todo.

—Sakura, ven un momento por favor —le llamó Shaoran con una voz cansada.

Kinomoto se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe-amigo a ver que necesitaba. Lo más probable es que le pida balances o documentos para que los revisara y aprobara. Lo más seguro es que no pueda entregarle todo, debido a que pasó más tiempo en el hospital cuidando de su hermano, aunque fue por insistencia de Shaoran que por ella misma. Suspiro.

_Deberían hacer un día dedicado al suspiro. Todo el mundo suspira ese día y a toda hora._

Sakura ignoro el tono sarcástico de su conciencia y se armo de valor para entrar al despacho. Tenía, desde que se levanto, ese presentimiento que ese día tendría un cierto acercamiento con Shaoran, pero lo que no sabía es que si era bueno o malo. Lo vio hablar por teléfono, tenía el ceño fruncido y por la expresión de su rostro, no era nada bueno. Hizo el ademán de irse, pero Li la estuvo observando desde que entro e hizo seña que se quedara. Sería un largo día.

—Shaoran, ¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Te molesto? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Acaso hay otra mujer en tu vida? —la voz de Hitomi, desesperada por saber las cosas, lo tenían cansado.

—Hitomi. En primera, si quiero salir contigo, pero se me presento este inconveniente en la empresa y no podré ir. Segundo, no me molestas. Tercero, no tengo otra mujer —contesto Li de la manera más calmada posible. Pero sólo contesto tres de cuatro preguntas.

Él no amaba a Hitomi, y eso lo presentía ella. Pero no podía quedarse así, de brazos cruzados, pues Shaoran era su llave principal para escapar de una bancarrota segura.

—Te agradezco mucho la invitación al cine, tendré las entradas conmigo. Disculpa las molestias, no pensé que mi hermana me llamaría a decirme sobre la situación allá en China. Ellos necesitan de esos informes, por favor amor, entiéndeme.

—Está bien, Shao. No te preocupes. Como las entradas eran para hoy, de seguro no tiene validez para otro día. Puedes venderlas o regalarla a alguien para que vaya.

_Y esa aparente calma no era más que una mentira. Hitomi tramaba algo, eso era seguro._

¿En qué momento se metió en tremendo lío? No lo sabía, pero si estaba consciente en que algún momento, él dejó de amarla o tal vez, nunca la amo como creía. Se quedó contemplando el teléfono después de haberlo cerrado. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos tormentosos, aquellos que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y provocaba las pesadillas de media noche.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura había puesto sus finas y delicadas manos sobre su cuello y empezó a darle masajes para que se relaje. Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, no quería pensar ni sentir nada, sólo disfrutar de ese silencio exquisito y delicado que estaba viviendo con su asistente. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, por ahora, sólo deseaba vivir en aparente tranquilidad. Nada más pedía que eso.

Kinomoto noto que Li tenía los músculos demasiado tensos, y su meta para ese momento era la de bajarle ese estrés, porque lo estaba matando de a poco. No sabía muy bien si aquella llamada telefónica lo puso así o fue el hecho de que tuvo que hablar con su hermana, lo único que sabía es que su jefe a pesar de ser quien era, en el fondo poseía un noble corazón y ayudaba en lo que más podía. Claro, en lo que ella le dejaba que lo hiciera. No quería abusar de esa confianza y la viera como una mujerzuela oportunista, porque no lo era.

Ambos se comprendían en silencio, y precisamente en ese silencio se decían cosas, que sus labios no las sacaba, porque en realidad son los guardianes controlados por el cerebro para abrir o cerrar las puertas y darle paso o no a las palabras. Así de sencillo. Pero el hombre inventó, otras maneras de expresión: de simple gestos o detalles que te pueden acercar a alguien.

La mirada del zafiro se perdía en aquel vaso de whisky servido, su mente divagaba en otros mundos. Miro nuevamente el reloj, y vio que era hora de salir para la oficina. Y aunque quisiese que esa noche se produzca algo más entre él y su asistente, sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría. Había dado la palabra de respetar la decisión de ella.

Existía algo que no le cuadraba en su cerebro y eso era, precisamente el pasado de la joven amatista. Cuando llegara al despacho, mandaría a pedir al área de Talento Humano (antes conocida como Recursos Humanos) el curriculum vitae de ella. Necesitaba revisar de nuevo esos papeles, tal vez ahí haya algo que le ayude a entender que es lo que estaba pasando con ella.

_Corazón vs Razón_.

Se subió a su BMW, y arrancó haciendo quemar las llantas traseras del vehículo. En sus venas corría coraje, porque por primera vez en su vida, no podía saber las cosas, y en todo lo que es, incluso siendo perceptivo y observador, no se haya dado cuenta que su asistente le estaba mintiendo. Si lo hacía, debería tener una razón poderosa y él, buscaría por todos los medio encontrarla.

_Así tengas que entregar toda tu fortuna, ¿verdad?_

No muy lejos del puesto de la joven amatista, se encontraba una muchacha que no pasaba de los veintidós años, y observaba como Daidouji hablaba por teléfono de manera preocupada mientras tipiaba rápido. Esa es su oportunidad para sacarla de ahí y ella ocupar lo que, según pensaba, le correspondía. Un puesto alto en la empresa automotriz Kosaka.

_Y con eso se aseguraba un buen dinero para vivir como una princesa. Lo que le fue arrebatado por ellos._

Se giro sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en los labios. A partir de ese momento, su plan se pondría en marcha. Y no sólo eso. También incluiría el despido de esa mujer. Si, se las cobraría por cada una de la que le hizo su familia. Era hora de su venganza, y ella los disfrutaría como nunca lo hizo.

_La venganza se la come con el plato bien frío. Y ella era la indicada para hacerlo._

Sólo faltaría una tercera persona, y todo saldría como se lo habia planeado desde un principio. Li y Hiragizawa cederían como unos cachorros, nunca se darían cuenta que fueron engañados y jamás, pero entiéndase esa palabra, se imaginarían que fueron ellos, los autores del robo más grande de la historia del mundo empresarial. Porque no es fácil robarle a dos magnates como lo son ellos.

_La botella de champan se abrió, dejando ver a tres personas sonreír de su victoria y festejarla como se lo merecen._

—¿Estás mejor, Shaoran? —preguntó con delicadeza Sakura.

—Sí. Mucho mejor. ¿Sabes? Tengo unas entradas al cine, que Hitomi me las mando para ir, pero como no podré, pienso regalarlas. ¿Puedes ir tú?

—No creo. Mi hermano…

—Shhh Lo sé. Pero necesitas distraerte, y no te haría mal ir al cine por un par de horas. Si quieres, vamos los dos —sugirió Li de manera inconsciente.

Por la expresión que tenía Sakura, había dicho algo impropio. Y por primera vez, Li tuvo miedo de perder. Justo cuando se iba a disculpar, sintió las finas manos de su asistente tomándole el rostro. Lo acariciaba de manera lenta y delicada.

—No pidas disculpas. Sé que lo haces para que yo esté bien, y eso es más que suficiente. ¿Qué película es?

—Red. Es una película de acción donde participan Bruce Willis, Morgan Freeman, Jhon Malkovich, Mary-Louise Parker y Helen Mirren. Excelente reparto de actores, ¿no? —comento Shaoran tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que había.

—Genial. Iré —contesto Kinomoto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, todavía.

—Entonces pasaré por ti eso de las siete de la noche. La película empieza a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

—Claro. Estaré lista a esa hora.

Y por primera vez, Li tendría una salida tranquila sin ninguna preocupación. Sobre todo, porque tendría una hermosa compañía. Acerca de los balances que le pedía su hermana, ya vería como los revisaría y se los mandaría dentro del plazo que le había dado. Sin embargo, las cosas no cuadraban y para que, su madre y hermana le hayan pedido aquello, es porque han descubierto algo, que posiblemente afectaría el crecimiento de la empresa.

Eriol entro en el edificio y se dirigía a paso lento hasta su oficina, pero primero tendría que ir a otro departamento, personalmente a pedir ciertos documentos para revisarlos. Necesitaba conocer los motivos que le empujaba a Tomoyo a mentirle de semejante manera. Tal vez, tuviese razones validas que podrían ser disculpadas, como también, podría ser que sea una oportunista.

No quería pensar más en eso, sin embargo, inconscientemente, su mente lo hacia una y otra vez. ¿Amor? Podría ser. Él estaba enamorado de ella, incluso podría decirse que fue algo a primera vista. ¿Protección? Desde que ella se sentó en el escritorio a trabajar como su asistente, sintió ese deseo de protegerla de todos y a cualquier precio. Últimamente, aquello había incrementado notablemente.

Sólo una cosa estaba seguro: esa noche sería diferente.

Tomo la carpeta de Daidouji, la guardó en su maletín e inmediatamente se encamino hacia su despacho. Hiragizawa no era esa clase de hombre que se deja vencer fácilmente, y esta vez no lo haría por una razón: estaba enamorado. Cuando uno está enamorado de la persona, que piensa que es la indicada, hace cualquier locura. Y tiene un precio alto.

En el camino se encontró con otra asistente, y si no estaba tan perdido, esa joven era la nueva promesa de la empresa Kosaka de la que tanto había escuchado. Hasta donde sabía, trabaja en el área de marketing y su estrategia de mercadeo le ha dado cierta ventaja sobre las otras empresas automotrices de Japón. Notó algo curioso en ella, y era que tenía la mirada enfocada en Tomoyo. Por lo que pudo observar, ninguna de ellas había notado su presencia. Mejor.

Silenciosamente se retiro y busco otro camino para llegar a su despacho sin que ninguna de las jóvenes notara su presencia. Y lo logró. De algo servía tener ciertos atajos o lugares secretos. Una vez adentro, marco la extensión del área de Talento Humano y pidió el curriculum vitae de esa chica de mercadeo. No le gustó para nada la mirada que tenía. Era como si conociese a su asistente de algún otro lado.

Tenía que empezar a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, a como dé lugar.

Tomoyo revisaba su portafolio una y otra vez. No podía decir que sus diseños estaban feos, porque no lo estaban, aparte que su mejor amiga, Sakura, no le permitiría que diga esas cosas, sino que veía cierta madurez en ellos. Ya no sólo diseñaba ropa casual, también hacía ropa formal, tanto para hombre como para mujer, autos y motos. La melancolía le invadió su corazón al recordar lo que una vez tuvo y ahora ya no lo tiene.

Y pensar que ella se entregó, con todo su corazón, y por amor a él. ¿Qué recibió a cambio? Tristeza, dolor y en su ser, sólo cabía algo más: decepción. Y eso, nadie lo quita ni en un par de años. Es una herida que tarda sanar, al menos que llegue alguien dispuesto hacer que olvide aquello, y le traiga de nuevo la ilusión de lo que es amar verdaderamente a una persona tal cual es.

_Y esa persona es un imposible. Es inalcanzable._

Se preguntaba, cuando su mente no trabajaba, ¿qué reacción tendría Eriol Hiragizawa cuando descubra su pasado? Y ese temor provocaba que tomara decisiones fuertes. Una de ellas, ocultarle la información. Lo que no se imaginaba, era la tormenta que se va armar, cuando su pasado se presente ante ella y ante él, y diga la historia, que en realidad, es otra mentira más para hundirla en el fondo del abismo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que jamás se percató que alguien más la observaba y que su jefe ya había llegado. Miró el reloj y marcaba las tres de la tarde. Suspiro. De seguro Eriol no iría a la oficina, según ella.

—Sakura, cúbreme un momento por favor. Voy a salir —le pidió a su amiga, una vez que contesto el teléfono. Nuevamente, Kinomoto no le pregunto nada.

El pasante llegó a entregar lo que el señor Hiragizawa mandó a pedir, pero se encontró con que no había nadie en el área. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que se abría la puerta del despacho de uno de los jefes más importantes de la empresa. Y tuvo miedo.

—Señor, le traigo lo que mando a pedir. La carpeta de la asistente del área de mercadeo.

—Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Miro detenidamente el lugar, y no se encontraba nadie. Ni ella. Algo llamó su atención y se dirigió hasta el escritorio. Una carpeta de diseño.

**Portafolio de diseño.**

**Pertenece a Tomoyo Daidouji**

**Colección de ropa casual, ropa formal, autos y motos.**

Decía la caratula. Pasó página por página, y pudo ver que tenía talento. Entonces, una de las piezas del puzzle empezaba a salir. Alzó la mirada y vio que estaba vacío el lugar. Tomo la carpeta con cuidado, dejó todo en orden, tal cual lo encontró y se dirigió a su despacho. Ahora sí, ya tenía al menos dos pistas para descubrir el pasado de la joven que tanto ama.

_Pero ahí no queda la cosa. Será un largo camino por recorrer, y el dolor siempre estará presente._

—Daidouji estaba hablando por teléfono de manera preocupada, mientras anotaba algo. He observado que ella guarda un pasado tormentoso. ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad? —informó la joven de veintidós años.

—Por supuesto que sé muchas cosas de ella, querida. No te preocupes. Sólo me interesas tú. Soy tuyo. De ella, sólo quiero algo que su padre no me dio, nada más.

—¿Saldrá todo como tenemos planificado?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hitomi hará su parte con Li, y tú con Hiragizawa. Yo sólo me encargaré de _comentarles_ acerca de la señorita Daidouji.

Y ambos sonrieron.

Colgó el teléfono contenta de que su plan saldría a la perfección. Pero no contaba con que el señor Hiragizawa, ya la había visto y la había mandado a investigar.

A veces, el poder y la avaricia pueden cegar, que no dejan ver más allá de lo que realmente ven.

**Nombre: Jane Smith**

**Nacionalidad: Inglesa**

**Estado civil: Soltera**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Profesión: Ingeniera en Marketing**

**Experiencia: Trabajo hace tres años en una empresa automotriz. No se sabe el nombre de dicha compañía, puesto que, según palabras de ella, era un pequeño negocio familiar y nunca logró despegar. Se fue a la quiebra a los seis meses.**

—Detective. Le tengo otro trabajo para usted. Quiero que me averigüe sobre una señorita llamada Jane Smith.

—Claro señor Hiragizawa. Pero aquello le va a costar más…

—Sobre el valor no me interesa, sólo hágalo.

—Está bien. En unos días le tendré novedades.

—Por cierto, Jane Smith será su objetivo por ahora. Quiero saber todo de ella, ¿entendió?

—Por supuesto señor Hiragizawa.

Eriol cerró el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Algo no cuadraba, y él no era un hombre tonto. Por lo pronto, Jane sería, por ahora, su nuevo objetivo.

**18:00**

Daidouji se encontraba en casa arreglándose. Le había prometido a Eriol ir a la cita, pero como no lo había visto no sabía si al final se cancelo la salida o no. Eso era otra preocupación. Él jamás faltaba a su trabajo y ese día lo había hecho. Lo que más le tenía así, es que no haya llamado a avisarle el motivo del porque no fue a la oficina. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa y continuo alistándose.

En el departamento de Sakura, esta se arreglaba, mientras en su mente recorría las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la mañana en la oficina con su jefe. No supo en qué momento, se volvieron tan cercanos, tanto así, que el uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Sin embargo, ella estaba consciente de que Shaoran sólo era su jefe y que más allá de una amistad no pasaría.

_Pero esos latidos de su corazón indicaban otra cosa…_

Li se enteró que su socio y mejor amigo no había ido por la oficina. Se preocupó mucho, puesto que lo conocía desde la época de la universidad, y él no era de faltar a un lugar, al menos que tenga una razón válida y de mucho peso para hacerlo.

Miró las entradas que tenía y sonrió para sí mismo. Hitomi, como siempre, había enviado dos entradas, pero una era para una película y la otra, obviamente, para otra película. Nunca compartía con él las mismas películas, muy rara vez salían e iban a los mismos lugares, y por último, casi no tenían similitud entre ambos. Insistía, nuevamente con la pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo seguir con ella?

Tanteo a su asistente cuando le dijo sobre la película RED. A él le gustaba mucho las películas de acción, algo de romance, y un poco de comedia. El drama no iba con su personalidad, pero si Sakura hubiese querido ir a ver una película de ese género, él no se opondría. Por ella, él haría cualquier cosa.

Y ese fue uno de los motivos, por los cuales nunca se atrevió a insinuar sobre la película_ Un sueño posible_, no tenía ánimos para ese tipo de película, sinceramente. Se sorprendió al ver la reacción de ella.

_Por fin encontró a la persona con la cual compartir muchos gustos._

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Últimamente tenía presentimientos un poco dolorosos. Su familia, su asistente, su mejor amigo, y en todo esos momentos, él salía lastimado. Esperaba que tan sólo fuere eso: una mala sensación. Pero no se iba, y aumentaba al paso de los días.

En fin. Ya la había invitado, se compro otra entrada para ver la película, y la que tenía la termino regalando a una joven que si deseaba verla. Todos felices. Se observo a través del espejo y vio que no estaba tan mal vestido, y pasaba para la noche. Suspiro, y salió del departamento. Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

**19:00**

El timbre sonó por todo el departamento de Tomoyo. _Ya voy_, fue el grito que pegó la joven Daidouji desde adentro, y por lo que se escuchaba, había sido interrumpida mientras hacía algún quehacer. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí parado afuera del lugar donde vivía.

_Amatista vs Zafiro_

Miradas que chocan, miradas que dicen todo y al mismo tiempo, no dicen nada. Querían comunicarse sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y por lo que se veía, era un intento inútil. El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ambos, y quería ser complice de los sentimientos que se tenían mutuamente, pero que, por el miedo de la joven amatista, ellos no podían salir.

—Pensé que no vendrías. No fuiste a la oficina —_tonta Tomoyo. Es la primera vez que lo vez en todo el día, y eso es lo único que dices._ Le recriminó su consciencia.

Si existe un abogado especializado en demanda contra consciencias, por favor acercarse hablar con Tomoyo Daidouji, joven que necesita, desesperadamente, de esos servicios, para ver si puede mandar a la cárcel a su conciencia y así vivir tranquilamente por un buen, largo, tiempo. Gracias.

_Gracias por tratarme así. Yo que te quiero tanto (nótese sarcasmo puro)._

Tomoyo optó por no hacerle caso y dejarla pasar.

—Lo sé. Tuve algunas complicaciones y por eso no pude pasar por la oficina. Espero que todo esté bien —contesto Eriol, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

—Claro. No hubo nada interesante. Lo único novedoso, es que mañana tienes reunión con el joven Li —contesto ella, tratando de modular su voz.

—¿Con Shaoran? —preguntó sorprendido. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza — ¿Te dijo el motivo de la reunión?

—No. Sólo me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo mañana.

Y por alguna extraña razón, lo estaba tuteando. Aunque se sentía bien hacerlo, y además, ya le había prometido hacerlo.

—¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Por supuesto.

Shaoran llegaba al departamento de su asistente. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero justo esa noche, se sentía como si fuese un adolescente, que saldría por primera vez con una chica. La realidad es otra y de eso estaba muy consciente.

Toco el timbre y espero por unos segundos hasta que la puerta fuese abierta. En ese lapso de minutos que transcurrían, pensó, nuevamente, en su familia, en su asistente, en su mejor amigo, y en él. Nunca, en ningún momento, se le pasó por la mente a Hitomi. Y eso significaba una cosa.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó Sakura al verlo ahí parado y con la mirada perdida.

—Perdona. Tenía la mente en otro lugar.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres pasar o nos vamos ya?

—Si estás lista nos vamos.

Kinomoto asintió alegremente. Miró a su pequeño gato, y estaba dormido. Apagó las luces y salió del departamento. Esta sería una primera salida en serio. Las otras, simplemente era para pasar el tiempo, o simplemente para conocerse un poco más. Increíblemente, ambos se comprendían muy bien, incluso, cuando existía el silencio entre los dos.

Cuando llegaron al cine, que lo hicieron con tiempo, Li invito a comer algo ligero a Kinomoto. Se pusieron a charlar mientras esperaban que la función empezara. Cada segundo que pasaba, no era segundo perdido. Tanto Shaoran como Sakura, se iban complementando y en algún momento, sintieron como si se conociesen desde hace algún tiempo ya. Obviamente se conocían, por el trato que se tenían que dar, pero nunca de esa manera. Personal.

Aunque pareciera mentira, Li tenía un corazón frágil, tal vez por su pasado, y tenía ese miedo a que se lo rompieran. Y esa era una razón por la cual nunca decidió ir un paso más allá con Hitomi. Ella no encajaba con él, para nada, excepto cuando tenían sexo. Es duro aceptar esa realidad, pero era la verdad. Su querida novia hacia las cosas para complacerlo a él, nunca era ella misma. Pareciera como si ella lo hiciese sólo para agradarle a él, y así estar con él. ¿Miedo a la soledad? Puede ser.

Y otra vez, volvía esa sensación de malestar cuando pensaba en ella. ¿Será acaso…?

—Shaoran, ya va a empezar la película. Vamos —Kinomoto, de nuevo, lo regresaba a la realidad.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

Y así, empezaría un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ambos. Esa noche, sería especial.

—¿Qué te pareció la comida, Tomoyo?

—Deliciosa. Gracias Eriol por la invitación.

—No tienes porque darlas. Fue agradable pasar junto a ti. Conocerte más.

En toda la cena, Hiragizawa se la pasó observando a su asistente. Cada detalle de su escultural cuerpo, su delicadeza y su sencillez. Tomoyo era una mujer muy atractiva, y su personalidad es única. Cualquier hombre daría lo que sea por estar con ella. Notó que sus hermosos ojos adquirían cierto aire de tristeza.

_Otra vez, su pasado._

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con cautela, Eriol.

—Nada.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Sin poder evitarlo, recordé a mi madre fallecida. Es todo —lo dijo. Y en su voz, se notaba que había mucha tristeza, mucho dolor.

—Lo lamento…

Daidouji le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de su jefe. Movió la cabeza negándolo, y una sonrisa melancólica asomaba sobre esos finos labios.

—Todo está bien. ¿Sí?

Eriol no discutiría, y ella lo sabía. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta, y él la invito a salir a bailar. Tomoyo acepto gustosa, y aunque sonará tonto, se sentía cómoda y segura en los brazos de él. Y por un segundo se sintió observada. Miro disimuladamente, pero no encontró a nadie. Debía calmarse un poco.

_Pronto mi querida Tomoyo, pronto. Tú pagarás por lo que me hizo tu padre, y te alejare de ese tal Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Sabías que él no perdona ni una, verdad? ¿Sabías que él no tolera las mentiras? Y tú le mientes, descaradamente. Oh, pequeña Daidouji, ¿quién podrá defenderte cuando la bomba estalle? Nadie. ¿Sabes la respuesta? A seguro que sí. _

_Tú estás sola. No tienes a nadie, excepto a tu padre. Y, oh, él no está bien de salud, ¿verdad?_

_Aléjate de él, porque si no lo haces, te vas a ver en una situación muy comprometedora, y saldrás perdiendo. Aléjate._

Dejó la nota debajo de la puerta del departamento de Tomoyo, y se retiro. Y eso significaba dos cosas: Su pasado ya estaba aquí, y la otra, ella tendría que huir, si deseaba salvar su secreto.

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo, pasaron la velada sin mayores contratiempos, excepto cuando Hiragizawa se percato que su asistente está buscando a alguien. Quiso preguntarle, pero no lo hizo. Vio en su expresión facial, que estaba asustada, y que alguien la estaba vigilando. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Gracias Shaoran por la invitación. La película estuvo buena, me gustó mucho.

—Me alegro mucho. A mí también me gustó —contesto Li con una sonrisa sincera.

No iba a mentir. Le agradaba pasar con ella el tiempo que sea necesario. Cada día que convivían juntos, aprendía algo nuevo. Al día siguiente le daría permiso para que visite a su hermano. Él la necesita a ella, y mucho. Era lo único que tenía, y entre ambos se hacían compañía mutuamente. De repente, Shaoran se sintió observado, pero por más que busco de donde provenía esa mirada, no la encontró.

_Así que por ella me alejas de tu vida. Ya veremos quién ríe al último, mi querido Xiao Lang._

Él, como es todo un caballero, llevo a Sakura hasta su departamento. El silencio que reinaba no era incomodo, más bien, era una conversación en la que ellos dos se comprendían, una especie de código que crearon. Nadie más podría saber lo que los dos estuviesen hablando. Era como si estuviesen hablando mentalmente. No palabras, no gestos, sólo el silencio y las miradas.

Al llegar al hogar de la joven amatista, Eriol, como todo caballero inglés que es, tuvo la amabilidad de escoltar a su joven asistente. Y por primera vez se sentía un chiquillo queriendo hacer una travesura. Pero se arriesgaría.

—De nuevo Eriol. Gracias por la velada de esta noche.

—No me des las gracias. Fue un placer pasar contigo.

Y los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, el tiempo se detuvo y el destino empezaba a jugar un papel importante. Finalmente, Hiragizawa no se pudo contener, y le robo un beso a Tomoyo. Ella lo acepto, sabiendo que sería el último que se den de esa manera. Enredo sus finos dedos en la cabellera negro-azulada de él, invitándolo a que profundice más el beso. Los minutos transcurrían, y para ellos no existía nada más. Sólo los dos, compartiendo su último beso.

Y las despedidas son amargas.

Eriol se separo de Tomoyo con cautela. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y era mejor no hacerlo. No querían borrar ese hermoso encuentro que tuvieron los dos.

—Entonces, te veo mañana en la oficina, ¿verdad? —preguntó Daidouji.

—Así es. Nos vemos mañana — Hiragizawa se despidió un corto beso en los labios.

La amatista no le quedó otra que verlo partir. Mañana ya no sería igual, y de seguro, ambos estarían alejados. Era lo mejor. Él no podía entrar en su vida, no podía conocer su pasado. Nunca. Entró a su vivienda y vio que estaba un papel botado en el piso. Lo recogió y lo leyó pausadamente.

Había tomado una decisión. La más dura de todas.

—La película estuvo increíble. Gracias por invitarme Shaoran — agradeció con el corazón Kinomoto.

—No tienes porque dármelas. Fue un placer haberla visto contigo.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ámbar vs Esmeraldas.

Y el ladrón le robo lo que tanto había guardado la damisela. El beso. Sakura le rodeo con sus finos brazos el cuello de él, y Shaoran le agarro por la cintura. Profundizaron el beso, y cuando les falto oxigeno en sus pulmones, se separaron para darles un poco. Seguían abrazado. Se miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, pero al final, terminó hablando la joven de ojos verdes.

—Quédate.

Y esa fueron sus últimas palabras.

Esa noche una pareja se aleja, y otra se acerca. ¿Qué sorpresas les tendrá el destino? ¿Quién ganará, y quién perderá? Sólo él lo sabe. Sólo él.

_**To be Conitnue...**_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien.

Sé que les debo una disculpa enorme por mi tremendo atraso en esta historia. Tuve muchos inconvenientes personales que me retrasaron bastante, y bueno, por eso recién lo puedo publicar ahora. Trataré, pero será un poco complicado tratar de actualizar más seguido, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí vemos cada vez más el pasado de cada uno de los personajes, pero al mismo tiempo, vemos que las relaciones no marchan bien para uno, y para otros va de manera normal.

Me gustaría que me dejarán un **REVIEW** para saber que tal les pareció o darme sus ideas o hipotesis. Eso ayuda bastante al escirtor, ¿sabían?

Bueno, sin más que decir, excepto repetir de nuevo mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso, les dejo para que lean.

Gracias.


	7. Noticias

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

_Y el ladrón le robo lo que tanto había guardado la damisela. El beso. Sakura le rodeo con sus finos brazos el cuello de él, y Shaoran le agarro por la cintura. Profundizaron el beso, y cuando les falto oxigeno en sus pulmones, se separaron para darles un poco. Seguían abrazado. Se miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, pero al final, terminó hablando la joven de ojos verdes._

—_Quédate._

_Y esa fueron sus últimas palabras._

_Esa noche una pareja se aleja, y otra se acerca. ¿Qué sorpresas les tendrá el destino? ¿Quién ganará, y quién perderá? Sólo él lo sabe. Sólo él._

_**Capitulo 7: Noticia**_

Los rayos del sol indicaban que el día se estaba aclarando, y que por lo tanto, ya deberían estar levantados, alistándose para salir a sus respectivos lugares: escuela, trabajo, universidad. Pero ese no era el caso de cuatro personas.

Una joven abría sus ojos color esmeralda, y enfocaba, o al menos trataba de hacerlo, en el lugar donde estaba. Quiso moverse, pero se encontró con un peso sobre su cuerpo, e inmediatamente y con suavidad se volteo a ver que era, pensando que tal vez fuese su gato, pero lo que se encontró fue con el cuerpo desnudo de su jefe.

_¡¿Te acostaste con él?_

¡Ash! Cállate. Es también mi amigo, por si lo recuerdas.

_Entonces te acostaste con tu jefe-amigo… ¿amigo con derecho?_

Mejor…

Oh, sí. La consciencia de Sakura tuvo la dignidad, y amabilidad de reprocharla, justo cuando sus ojos miraban a Shaoran dormir como un bebé. No iba a discutir con su parte racional, saldría perdiendo, de eso estaba segura. Por el contrario, ella quería verlo, y darle pequeñas acaricias. La noche pasada había sido algo maravilloso, pero sabía que aquel acto podría traer algunas consecuencias.

Y no quería que su relación se viera afectada.

Se levanto con suavidad para no despertarlo, se puso la camisa de él y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ha sido su vida: la muerte de su madre, la de su padre y ahora, el debate entre la vida y la muerte de su único hermano. Si seguía así, tal vez fallezca, y ella no quería eso. Es por aquello, que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había sucedido entre los dos la noche anterior. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar cada detalle de lo que vivió.

Kinomoto no era una santa bajada del cielo, pero tampoco era de las mujeres fáciles que se abría de piernas a cualquier hombre que se le cruzaba por el camino. De hecho, sólo fue una vez, y cuando pensó que él era la persona indicada para ella. Aunque era irónico aquello, puesto que la personalidad y la forma en cómo se sonrojaba denotaba que aún conservaba su esencia pura e inocente.

_Todos cometemos errores. Está en uno tomarlo como una lección o dejarlo ir y volver a cometerlo._

Se sorprendió de ver a Kero despierto, cuando por lo general, el gatito siempre estaba dormido. Él la miraba de una forma extraña, como si no la reconociera, pero claro, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si ella misma no lo hacía? Y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieron de la tristeza y nostalgia. La muerte había rondado cerca de ella, y aún lo sigue haciendo, atormentándola, comiendo su alma de a poco. Le sirvió un poco del desayuno a su minino y luego se dirigió a preparar el de los dos.

Todo cambia, y en muchas ocasiones esa transformación puede crear un temor muy grande como para tomar una decisión, en la cual nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera el mismo ejecutor. Las cosas pasan por alguna extraña razón y lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era confusión, y porque no decirlo, hasta con culpa. Kinomoto sabía a consciencia que Shaoran es un hombre inalcanzable, alguien a quien jamás podrá conquistar, mucho menos estar a su lado.

Li se despertó al oler el delicioso aroma del desayuno. Busco por la habitación su ropa, sólo encontró sus zapatos, medias, pantalón y los boxes de color verde oscuro. Su color favorito. De seguro su asistente se puso su camisa, y no le molestaba. De nuevo esa extraña sensación. No le molestaba que su asistente se haya puesto la camisa, de seguro se la vería muy sexy, pero con Hitomi era diferente. Le desagradaba la idea de que se ponga algo de él, incluso, aquella vez que tuvieron sexo, porque si, ellos no hacían el amor, sino que simplemente tenían un revolcón; le disgusto enormemente que se le haya cogido una camiseta de los Chicago Bulls y se la haya puesto.

Estaba parado en la entrada a la cocina. Realmente se la veía adorable preparando el desayuno para los dos y con su camisa puesta. Nunca se imaginó vivir algo así, pero también tenía otra cosa en mente, y eso era la infelidad que le cometió a su novia. Porque sea como fuere, así estén yendo mal en esa relación, Hitomi continuaba siendo su enamorada y le debía respeto. Sin poder evitarlo, avanzo hasta donde estaba Kinomoto, puso sus manos en la fina cintura de ella, y le dio un beso suave, tierno en el cuello. Ella sonrió.

Sakura se giro sobre sí misma y quedó frente a frente con su jefe. Ambos no querían romper ese momento, pero desgraciadamente, tenían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, los dos habían faltado el respeto, aunque no hubiese sido con intención. Shaoran, que la tenía aun agarrada de la cintura, la abrazo y capturo los labios de ella. El minino, Kero, se cubrió con una de sus patitas sus ojos. No quería ver ese acto tan _íntimo_ de su ama con el intruso ese.

Se sentaron en la mesa a tomar el café que había preparado la esmeralda. Ese día era viernes, ¡Como vuela el tiempo! En ese lapso, había sucedido tantas cosas, tantas lecciones aprendidas y aún así, sentían que les faltaba muchas más cosas. Comieron en silencio y ninguno se animaba a decir algo. No deseaban perder lo que han construido, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro. Y Li fue el primero.

—Sakura —se detuvo por unos momentos, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. No quería lastimarla —. Sé que lo que pasó ayer no estuvo bien, puesto que yo tengo una enamorada a la cual le debo respeto y fidelidad sobre todas las cosas. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí vivo, sentí que volvía a ser el yo que era antes…

—Lo entiendo, Shaoran y… —él la calló con un suave beso.

—El que lo siente soy yo. Sin embargo, no quiero que esto que tenemos los dos se arruine por lo sucedido. Me gustaría consérvalo, pero debemos mantener distancias, Sakura. Espero… —esta vez, era ella que lo callaba con un beso.

Uno amargo y uno dulce.

—Lo entiendo. Mejor vistámonos para ir a la oficina.

El asunto quedaba zanjado de manera cortante, y hasta sorpresivo, sobre todo si sabemos quiénes son Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Aunque ambos estaban sonrojados por todo lo que pasaba. Ese día, no sería normal. Las noticias vuelan y muy pronto se enfrentarían ante una realidad mucho más dolorosa.

Eriol terminaba de fumar el cigarrillo Malboro azul. De vez en cuando lo hacía para calmar los nervios, y de esa adicción nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo y socio. No quería oír reproches o consejos de que fumar mata. Y bueno, si lo hacía, pero por lo menos disfrutaba de ver cómo salía el humo de sus labios y se perdía en el espacio. Él deseaba ser ese humo. Todo era confuso, y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de soledad y vacío. No encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que realizaba lo ponía de muy mal humor. No le aclaraban nada.

Vio de nuevo la carpeta de diseño de su asistente, también reviso el curriculum y se percato de algo que se le pasaba por alto. Tomoyo había estudiado en la misma universidad que él, ¿cómo es que nunca se cruzaron? El destino suele ser muy caprichoso, algunas veces. Volvió a inhalar un poco más de nicotina, y la boto pausadamente. Una pieza más del gran rompecabezas llegaba a su mente de manera inocente. Era hora de descubrir algunas cosas de su asistente.

Cogió las carpetas, la cajetilla de cigarrillos, el BlackBerry y la billetera. Iría al sitio donde tal vez, esas respuestas que tanto buscaba, las tuviera. Al fin y al cabo, ahí reposaba el historial completo de Daidouji. Subió al carro y arranco para la universidad. Le importaba un rábano si llegaba tarde al trabajo, después hablaría con Shaoran.

El lugar no había cambiado nada en todos esos años. Seguía siendo el mismo. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta donde había una placa que demostraba el rango de la persona que ocupaba ese puesto. Si lo que se entero en el camino era cierto, estaría reunido con una antigua conocida de estudios. Imploraba algún Dios que le ayudara. Él mismo quería salvarse de la oscuridad y salvarla a ella. Tomo asiento después de pasar unas cortas palabras con la asistente.

Y la espera recién empezaba.

**Osaka – Japón**

Un señor de unos cuarenta años, vestido de traje formal y sombrero negro, entraba a la habitación de aquel hospital y observo a su amigo descansar en la cama. Estaba conectado con suero y otras cosas más. Él sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero jamás se imagino que sería tan pronto. Le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar muchas cosas, entre ellas, la rivalidad que existió por un tiempo por culpa de una mujer hermosa e inteligente.

Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla. Abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que no era así. Todo era real.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos, Kaito?

—La misma pregunta me la hago yo, Kazuo —el detective notó que a su amigo le costaba hablar y por primera vez, sintió un dolor, y no era físico —. Me mandaste a llamar. Dijiste que era urgente.

Daidouji sonrió con amargura y nostalgia. Esa mezcla que no paso desapercibido por aquel amigo que lo conocía desde la infancia. Hasta que ella llegó. El pasado volvía y se hacía presente en la vida de cada uno, y traía consigo el hilo que los unía de una u otra manera. No le interesaba saber si les afectaba o no, sólo cumplía con su deber.

Y ese era el comienzo del fin de una serie de sentimientos que aguardaba en el corazón de ambos.

—Sabes bien, Kaito que siempre te he apreciado. Pero nos enamoramos los dos de la misma mujer. Y ella hizo la elección al escogerme a mí, y en el corazón nadie manda —hizo una pausa mientras le miraba a aquel hombre que siempre estuvo junto a él —. Las cosas se dieron así, y no se pudo hacer nada.

—Si me llamaste para pedirme que te perdone por lo que pasó hace años, pierdes tu tiempo, Kazuo.

—No, no te he llamado para eso —se miraban fijamente, y el detective sintió miedo, por primera vez —. Sé que estas investigando a mi hija. Eriol Hiragizawa te mando hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo hizo.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo debes actuar. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, Kaito. Él lo hizo todo y mírame como nos dejo. Hoy, tal vez sea mi último día de vida, amigo.

Eso fue todo. El detective se derrumbo en llanto enfrente de aquel amigo de su infancia, de aquel hombre con el que compartió toda su vida. Sabía que él tenía razón, y que no se podía hacer nada, al menos que, le hiciera un favor enorme, no sólo a él, sino también a Sonomi.

—En el banco poseo ciertos documentos que tal vez te ayuden, y que…

—Cuidaré de tu hija, Kazuo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Al fin y al cabo, tú me ayudaste mucho aquella vez, cuando no tenía a nadie ni nada.

—Gracias. Confió en ti. Cuando me toque el turno de entrar a la sala de operación, por favor, llama tú a mi hija y dile el mensaje. Ella no te conoce, ni sabe quién eres. Espero que…

—Yo debería pedirte disculpas amigo. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Ese Hiragizawa es un buen hombre. Espero que mi hija supere sus temores y vea en él lo bueno que es.

—Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Nunca se me va nada de las manos. Sólo aquella vez peque de ingenuo y pague caro.

**Tokyo - Japón**

Eriol miraba impaciente la hora. Shaoran no lo había llamado, ni Tomoyo. Tenía un remolino de sensaciones dentro de su ser, y no sabía qué hacer ni por dónde empezar. Esperaba que el detective que contrato le trajera buenas noticias, o por lo menos le diera una pista aún mucho más clara de la vida de su asistente. No entendía cómo es que habiendo estudiado en la misma universidad, nunca se cruzaron ni siquiera se miraron o algo.

Tal vez hubo una persona detrás de todo y ellos jamás se percataron. Sintió los pasos de alguien y levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo para ver quién era que entraba a la sala de espera de aquel despacho.

Y era ella. Su antigua compañera de universidad.

—¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad Hiragizawa-san?

—Lo mismo digo yo, Magdalia. Te he dicho que no me llames así, no soy tan viejo, por favor.

—Disculpa, Eriol. La verdad es que aún me pone extraña tu presencia. Demuestras mucho respeto y bueno, también es la costumbre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Y lo invito a pasar al despacho. Era tal y como lo recordaba de su época estudiantil. Ambos estudiaron la misma carrera, pero al final cada quien hizo su vida y apenas si se pasaban palabra. Más lo hacían por cordialidad, y porque al fin y al cabo, ambos se llevaban bien. Tenía muchas interrogantes, no sabía cómo abordar ese tema tan delicado, porque hablar de Tomoyo Daidouji era como tocar un cristal rasgado a punto de partirse por completo.

El silencio invadía cada rincón de esa oficina. Cada uno tenía sus propios demonios con quien pelear, pero en ese momento eran dos personas: la una buscando respuestas, una ayuda para tener un panorama claro; la otra dispuesta ayudarlo hasta donde pudiese.

—¿Conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji? —soltó de una Hiragizawa, la otra se sorprendió.

—¿Para qué quieres saber de ella? —respondió con otra pregunta. Interesante.

Los dos no eran tontos ni ingenuos. Batallaban por una misma persona, la cual no estaba ni enterada de lo que sucedía alrededor de ella. Eriol quería saber todo sobre la persona a la cual ama, Magdalia quería guardar el secreto de su amiga. Sólo hubieron dos personas que sabían la odisea que vivió la joven Daidouji: Sakura y ella. Y por su parte, tendría que llevarlo muy dentro de sí, inclusive hasta la tumba.

Lo conocía muy bien, y si algo tenía de bueno Hiragizawa es que es un hombre tenaz, terco y de buen corazón. Si estaba dispuesto a oír todo acerca de su asistente, tendría que controlar el temperamento, porque hay cosas que no le va a gustar, para nada. Lo miro de nuevo, estaba perdida, de eso estaba consciente. Sólo tendría que reunir las palabras correctas, y tendría la historia hecha.

—No tengo todo el día, Magdalia — ¡ah! Añadimos también, en la lista de virtudes y defectos, que es muy impaciente.

—Hay cosas que no te gustarán, Eriol. No está en mí, sino en ella, en contártelas.

—No puedo preguntarle directamente. Huiría, como siempre lo hace. Evade ese pasado, y me tiene loco. Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé por dónde empezar, si ella no se deja.

Ante esa revelación, se quedó muda. Impresionada, bastante. Tampoco se extrañaba eso de él. Siempre fue así. Pero cuando un hombre está enamorado, hace cualquier locura, y Hiragizawa estaba dispuesto hacerla, de eso no cabía la menor duda. No le veía nada malo ante eso, pero por otra parte, le debía respeto a su compañera de clases y amiga. Miro de nuevo su escritorio, buscando alguna respuesta para tomar la decisión definitiva, y la encontró.

—Ella iba a ser la heredera de la empresa automotriz HSD Auto —guardó silencio por unos minutos. Las ideas iban y venían —. A Tomoyo le gustaba la administración, pero su madre siempre le dio apoyo para que estudiara Licenciatura en Diseño de modas. Eso iba más con su personalidad.

Magdalia no sabía si seguir con esa conversación, llevándola a tal punto de revelar cosas que tal vez, no sería bueno que él las supiera, por lo menos no de su boca, sino, por parte de la misma Tomoyo. Es raro, pensó, que mientras más intriga haya, más dolor puede causar en unos y felicidad en otros, ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? Puede ser sea que así, como tal vez no. Depende de quien venga los sentimientos, pero sobre todo, de quien posea la muderez emocional y mental.

Los ojos de Eriol se oscurecieron, y eso denotaba que estaba muy, pero muy molesto. Estaba conteniendo las iras, el coraje, la frustración. ¿Su asistente iba a ser heredera del imperio HSD Auto? ¿Ella era multimillonaria? ¿Cómo es que terminó trabajando de secretaria de él? Más preguntas salían de su mente, pero no se atrevía a decirlas, mucho peor a tratar de darle respuestas, que ni él las tenía. Se estaba saliendo de control todo, inlcusive su obsesión por saber sobre la vida de ella.

Y como si fuese una iluminación milagrosa, se acordó que la compañía Kosaka adquirió algunos derechos y acciones de la empresa HSD Auto. ¿Será que Daidouji es hija del famoso empresario Kazuo Daidouji?

—Sé que te vas a enterar de algunas cosas que tal vez produzcan cierta confusión, y porque no decirlo, hasta dolor, pero es la verdad, y ante eso, nadie puede huir, por más que se quiera —Magdalia lo había despertado de sus pensamientos.

—Prefiero saber la verdad, a que vivir en una mentira. Odio las mentiras, Magdalia.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, yo no puedo revelarte más cosas porque no están en mí hacerlas. Eso, debes preguntarselo a la misma fuente. Es decir, hablar con Tomoyo Daidouji en persona.

—Tan noble, como siempre, ¿verdad?

—No es nobleza, Eriol. Es educación.

Hiragizawa se levantó con mucho cuidado sin dejar de mirar a la que fue su compañera de clases. Primero, tendría que tranquilizarse. Segundo, buscar la oportunidad de confrontar a su asistente. Ella le diría la verdad, quiera o no.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Magdalia. Fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo yo, Eriol.

Y eso fue lo último que sabría de ambos. Pero como el destino es muy caprichoso, ese no sería el final de sus encuentros, habría más, de eso no cabe duda. Ella lo vio partir, y se sentó en el sillón dando un gran suspiro. ¿Por qué le tuvo que hacer caso a su hermana? Ella y su forma tan misteriosa de ser, como siempre, la sacaban de casillas. Notó que alguien la observaba, y no dudo en posar su mirada en esa persona. Hablando de rey de Roma...

—Hice lo que me pediste, hermana —guardó silencio por unos minutos, antes de proseguir —. No lo volveré a realizar, así me ruegues . Sabes que esto no está bien y que no es...

—Y no lo harás. Con esto, hemos dado el primer paso, Magdalia. Quieras o no.

—¿Sabes que no estás haciendo lo correcto, verdad Freya?

—No se trata de hacer lo correcto o no, se trata de hacer que las personas se den cuenta de lo que hacen por sí solas. Evidentemente, necesitan de un empujón. Y en esta ocasión, querida hermana, ellos la necesita.

Magdalia lo sabía. Su hermana tenía razón pero, ¿por qué no le dice la verdad absoluta y acaba con toda esta tragedia que está a punto de comenzar? Decía, porque intuía que iban a salir personas lastimadas en todo este juego de mentiras y engaños.

—Es inevitable que no pase eso, Magdalia.

Freya tenía, nuevamente, razón. Y ese era el motivo por el cual a veces la detestaba: ella y su toque misterioso a las cosas. Como si supiera lo que va a suceder antes que los mismo involucrados. En algún momento le recordaba a la bruja Yuuko de la serie de anime XXXHolic o cuando aparece en Tsubasa Chronicles. No es que no le cayera bien, pero esa manera tan misteriosa de manejarse, esa forma de saberlo todo antes que los demás le sacaba de quicio. Suspiró.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de su hermana acariciar la mejilla. Ambas sabían que estaban dentro de un juego que no querían estar, pero debían. Se lo debían al señor Kazuo Daidouji y a la señora Sonomi Daidouji. Ellos le dieron tanto cuando apenas eran unas estudiantes de universidad, creyeron en ellas y ahora ellas tienen poder de regresar lo que le pertenecia a su mentor.

Freya besó sutilmente los labios de Magdalia. Lo hacían desde que eran adolescentes y esa era la manera de demostrar el cariño que se tenían, pero sobre todo, seguridad. La una cuidaba de la otra. Su hermana menor la vio partir, intuía que se dirigia hacia otro lugar, uno en el cual podría ayudarla a tratar de atrapar a los canallas que provocaron todo esto. Tomoyo no tenía la culpa de nada. Y eso estaba claro.

Eriol estaba sentado en su escritorio fumando un cigarrillo. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Shaoran no aparecia por ningún lado, ¿qué habrá pasado? Por esos momentos no quería saber nada de reuniones o de la empresa, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, más preciso en Tomoyo Daidouji. Si que esa mujer se le impregnó en todo su ser.

Sintió la mirada de alguien y sus ojos azulados recorrieron el camino hasta encontrarse con Li. No parecía sorprendido, pero si se lo veía bastante decaido, triste. Shaoran cerró la puerta despacio y con seguro, había la intención de que no les molestara en esa reunión. ¿Por qué la vida es tan jodida? A decir verdad, es el hombre que la vuelve así, haciendo de un lado la simplicidad.

Camino hasta donde su amigo, y del bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos Malboro rojo. Encendió uno, se sentó frente a Eriol y miro como el humo se perdía en el aire. Hiragizawa esta sorprendido de su amigo, vaya secreto que se guardaba, ¿no?

—Parece que no es un buen día — comentó Eriol como si nada.

—Si, hoy no es un buen día, amigo.

Tomoyo se encontraba conversando con Sakura, aprovechando que los jefes de las dos se encerraron para hablar. Le comentó de la nota que encontró en su departamento la noche que salió con Eriol y la decisión que había tomado. Kinomoto no se mostraba de acuerdo en la mayor parte, y se lo hizo saber.

—Deberías decirle a Eriol lo que esta pasando, Tomoyo.

—No, Sakura. Es lo mejor. No voy a comprometerlo en algo que no le incumbe.

—Necesitas ayuda de alguien con peso, y ese es Eriol.

—No, Sakura. Por favor no insistas, que no lo metere en un problema que no le corresponde a él. Esto es mío y yo lo solucionaré.

Kinomoto no estaba tan segura de las cosas y como se iban dando, tal ve le tocaría abrir la boca ante ellos. Si, Shaoran también estaría enterado de las cosas. No podía seguir así, por el bien de la salud psicologica de su amiga.

Una señora se subia a una limosina para dirigirse a la empresa que es de su propiedad. No se imaginaría la sorpresa que se llevará su hijo al verla, pero aún más, el no poder decirle que ha encontrado ciertos desfaces en la contabilidad de la misma y que ya mando a investigar a que se debe ese pequeño inconveniente. Pero, ¿cómo lo supo?

Y el carro continuo hacia su dirección.

—Ya está listo. Todo para que empiece la función.

—Perfecto. Todo saldrá como está previsto.

Pero lo que no sabía ese trío, es que la dama Li estaba precisamente en Japón, y que ya había mandado a investigar el porque hubo dos contabilidad en tan poco meses. Ieran Li no es cualquier mujer, no señor. Cometió un error, pago caro por ello y ahora esta queriendo hacer lo mejor posible para su familia, para su hijo.

Shaoran salió bastante tarde de la reunión con Eriol. En sí, no toparon el tema de la empresa, sino más bien, buscó el consejo de un amigo, pero termino por escucharlo a él, todo su lamento y su frustración. Debía averiguar si la empresa HSD tiene alguna relación con Tomoyo Daidouji, si ella aún era parte de la empresa o poseía algo dentro de la misma. Pero lo más importante, saber si ella es hija de Kazuo Daidouji. Si es así, ¿por qué se oculto? ¿Por qué no dijo quien era realmente? ¿Estaría huyendo de alguien?

_Todo se vuelve confuso._

_Todo es una mezcla de emociones y no apunta hacia ninguna dirección en especifico._

—Buenas tardes jovencita, deseo hablar con Xiao Lang Li —dijo muy amablemente la señora Li hacia Sakura.

—Buenas tardes señora. Si me dice de parte de quien es y si tiene separada una cita con el joven Li, con gusto se lo comunico —respondío Sakura con seguridad pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura y educación.

—Perdón. Soy Ieran Li, la madre de Xiao Lang —ante esa contestación, Kinomoto enseguida ubico a la mamá de Li en la sala de reuniones y le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo. Tendría que decirselo a él.

_¿Estaría preparado para enfrentarse a su madre?_

Tomoyo ya se encontraba en su puesto y no había cruzado con Eriol en todo el día, o bueno, en la mayor parte de él. Tenía miedo de que descubriera la verdad, pero sobre todo, que le preguntara el motivo que la llevo a ser su asistente, cuando fue una heredera de una inmensa fortuna. Tal vez pensaría que estaba ahí para ver como le regresaba lo que le correspondía a su padre, o robar información de la que fue HSD Auto. _Ella no quería perder más dignidad de lo que había perdido._

Detestaba jugar así, al gato y al raton; al escondite, donde ella huye mientras los otros la siguen, pero si en algo siempre creyó, era en el Karma. Tarde o temprano, él pagaría por todas las que hizo. Todas las cosas.

—¿Shaoran? —Sakura asomó su cabeza cuidadossamente en el despacho de su jefe.

Ella sabía que no le trato bien después de lo que hubo entre los dos, pero Li tenía razón. Le debía respeto a su novia, y que lo que pasó entre ambos, simplemente fue un desliz. _Un sentimiento que lucha por salir, pero que ellos buscan callarlo a cualquier precio._

—Dime, Sakura —Se sintió aliviada cuando le respondió de la misma manera. _El trato jamás cambiará._

—Tu mamá está aquí —La reacción de su jefe no le gusto para nada. Se asusto un poco —Es en serio, Shao. La dejé en la sala de reuniones. Esta tomando un café, porque así me lo pidió.

—Gracias, Sakura. Voy enseguida para allá.

Al salir, Kinomoto olió a cigarrillo en el cuerpo de Li. Y no pudo evitar preguntarselo:

—¿Estuviste fumando, Shaoran?

Y sólo obtuvo una mirada timida y una sonrisa triste de parte él.

_Comprendió que no le gustaba para nada la situación, pero la aceptaba. Comprendió que no quería a otra mujer, que no fuera ella, pero seguía con Hitomi, y él era fiel._

_Hay cadenas que no se rompen con facilidad._

Cuando pensó que su día terminaba de la mejor manera, recibió la llamada que cambiaria todo.

—Señorita Daidouji, su padre será intervenido quirurjicamente del corazón. La necesita en estos momentos.

No nombre, no nada.

Y así, Tomoyo partia hacia otra lucha que llevaba sola sobre sus hombros, y esta vez era la vida de su padre. ¿Cómo decirle a Eriol que tendría que ausentarse por unas semanas?

_La vida da un giro inesperado, y muchas veces, no estamos preparados para esos giros tan repentinos._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Antes de conitnuar, quisiera decirles el motivo de mi retraso. Primero estuve en pasantías, luego la universidad y por último me detectaron una enfermedad que me imposibilitaba poder llevar el ritmo normal que siempre he llevado y me costaba escribir. Pero ahora que estoy un poco más suelta podré recuperar el tiempo, o por lo menos algo.

Aquí esta el séptimo capitulo y el octavo ya se esta cocinando. Espero les guste.

Si me dejan un **REVIEW** se los agradecería mucho.


	8. El Viaje

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

_Cuando pensó que su día terminaba de la mejor manera, recibió la llamada que cambiaria todo._

_—Señorita Daidouji, su padre será intervenido quirurjicamente del corazón. La necesita en estos momentos. _

_No nombre, no nada._

_Y así, Tomoyo partia hacia otra lucha que llevaba sola sobre sus hombros, y esta vez era la vida de su padre. ¿Cómo decirle a Eriol que tendría que ausentarse por unas semanas?_

_La vida da un giro inesperado, y muchas veces, no estamos preparados para esos giros tan repentinos._

**_Capitulo 8: El Viaje_**

**Osaka – Japón**

Desde que llegó al hospital, Tomoyo sintió una rara sensación en su corazón. Como de soledad profunda. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía a que se debía: si porque Eriol descubriera su pasado y la dejara sola o por si su padre llegara a fallecer. Se estremeció ante el último pensamiento. Ella no queria eso. No estaba lista para perder al único familiar que le quedaba.

_—Pase —escucho que le daba la orden desde adentro Eriol, su jefe —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al notar la palidez de su asistente._

_—Tengo que marcharme por unas tres semanas, Eriol. Mi padre esta grave y va hacer intervenido quirurjicamente._

_Ante esa cofesión, pero sobre todo, ante la sinceridad de su asistente, Eriol acepto y le dijo que estaba bien, siempre y cuando regrese dentro de las tres semanas. Sino, quedaba despedida. Daidouji acepto, pero no mostró ninguna emoción. _

_Raro._

_Demasiado._

Ella sabía que si estaba afuera más tiempo de lo normal, podría perder su trabajo y ese era el riesgo. Ya sus vacaciones fueron utilizadas tiempo atrás, ya no tenía más. Sin embargo, esa sensación de que algo malo va a suceder, no se le iba.

Y la perturbaba.

Los sueños se hicieron intranquilos.

Ese sería el peor viaje de su historia.

**Tokyo - Japón**

Eriol trabaja a tiempo completo. De vez en cuando salia a su departamento, fumaba un cigarrillo, tomaba un vaso de wiskhy y regresaba para la oficina. No tenerla a su lado lo volvia loco. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en su mente: la no demostración de afecto de Tomoyo. ¿Será que sólo fue mentira?

No lo creía.

Ella no es así.

Ella es diferente a las otras mujeres.

Ella es única.

**Hong Kong - China**

El viaje duró un par de horas, pero para Sakura fueron segundos eternos. Aún le intrigaba el motivo de que ella estuviese viajando con Shaoran y no su novia. ¿Será acaso que él piensa presentarla ante su familia como su novia? Estaría loco si lo hiciera. Ellos no son nada, absolutamente nada.

O eso quería creer ella, ¿no?

De nuevo, su corazón era silenciado.

_No somos nada. Tú estas con ella y con ella te quedas._

Shaoran, por el contrario, iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ver a su madre en ese estado no le gusto nada. A pesar de todo, no podía hecharle la culpa a su madre de lo que paso entre ese hombre y su hermana. Si él hubiese estado...

A quien le mentia. Él no podía haber hecho nada, en esa epoca era sólo un crio, no tenia el poder ni la fuerza fisica de poder derrotarlo. Su madre pudo haberlo hecho, pero tenia miedo de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Y al final de todo, había resultado ser peor. La noticia de que su hermana había fallecido en un accidente de transito por culpa de un borracho y que ese era la pareja de la dama Ieran Li, mancho notablemente la reputación de la familia y porqué no decirlo, de las empresas también.

Las acciones cayeron de manera notable.

_Y en las noticias de última hora. Una de las herederas de la familia Li, sufrió un accidente. Iba acompañada de la pareja de su madre, la dama Ieran Li y parece que este se encontraba en estado de embriaguez. También se especula, que ella venía sufriendo de constantes abusos sexuales por parte de este hombre, pero la señora no lo ha sabido o no quiso hacerse cargo de la situación, puesto que sólo tiene tiempo para las empresas y el joven heredero Xiao Lang._

_Las noticias se apagaron, Shaoran estaba desvastado. Acababa de perder a su hermana Feimei, la menor de las cuatro y penúltima del clan Li._

_Este tenía apenas quince años cuando decidió abandonar su hogar. Tenía algo de dinero y un departamento en Tomoeda – Japón. Ahí haría su vida lejos de la familia, no queria saber de su madre ni de nadie. No comunicación, no nada. Era lo mejor que podia hacer, sino, cometeria una locura y no podia darse el lujo que eso pasara. _

_No podía seguir manchando el nombre de su familia. _

_Y ese día, se marchó._

—Shaoran. Shaoran —Sakura lo despertaba de sus pensamientos —¿Estás bien?

—Si. Sólo pensaba. Dime, ¿pasa algo?

Sakura movio sutilmente la cabeza negando lo que pensaba. Ella sabia, más que nadie, que él no estaba bien. Desde hace días lo veía sumido en sus pensamientos, en su pasado. ¿Será que lo estará atormentando? Pero sobre todo y ante todo, ¿qué fue lo que hablaron entre la dama Li y él? ¿Qué oculta detrás de sus ojos ambares?

Y todo se volvió confusión.

Y todo se volvió en un juego de mentiras y verdades, en donde unos salen ganando, otros, con el corazón destrozado.

Todo se salía de control.

**Mansión Li: Hong Kong – China**

Desde que había visto a la asistente de su hijo, le había gustado mucho. No podía negar que hay que seguir ciertas tradiciones, pero era momento de arreglar su pasado. _Y de mejorar su relación con su hijo menor._ La mejor manera era dando su aprovación a la novia que Xiao Lang escogiera. _Y esa no era Hitomi._

Cuando la vio directamente a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos los valores que no veía en Hitomi, además, esa chica le parecia familiar de algún lado y no lo recordaba. Y como madre, sabía que mujer correspondía o no a su hijo, y ella, eventualmente, no entraba en el clan. Sin embargo, no podia oponerse a las decisiones de su hijo, sabiendo que no hay una relación cercana, porque ella misma tuvo la culpa que ellos se distanciara.

—Madre, Xiao Lang viene en camino. Y no viene solo —dijo Faren, su segunda hija.

—Lo sé. ¿Ya Wei hizo todo lo que pedi?

—Si, madre —y antes de retirarse, se atrevio a preguntar —¿Él lo tomo bien lo que le fuiste a decir?

—Si. Su preocupación es la empresa, _hija_ —lo último lo dijo como un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por Faren.

Faren, Shiefa y Fuutie con el tiempo perdonaron a su madre. Ella tenia derecho a rehacer su vida de nuevo, pero lo hizo mal. Que jamás se haya eneterado de lo que hizo él con su hermana tiene una explicación: Se encerro en las empresas y descuido el hogar. Nunca pudo reponer la perdida de Hien, y quiso hacer lo que siempre hizo. Todo se salio de control y termino en tragedia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su hijo se había marchado y corto todo lazo con la familia.

_Y ese día juro recuperar a su familia._

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de su hijo con su asistente, y ella sería la encargada de hacer ciertas cosas para unir a esos dos. Como siempre, Ieran Li tratando a las personas como fichas de ajedrez, pero no sería la única, de eso estaba segura.

**Tokyo – Japón**

Freya se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Entre sus manos tenía una foto en donde salía sus padres, su hermana y ella. Era su único recuerdo antes de que le dieran la terrible noticias de que ambos había fallecido. A partir de ese entonces juro cuidar de su hermana menor la mejor manera posible. Cuando tenía miedo, ella le besaba los labios para calmarla, era extraño, lo sabia, pero si eso la tranquilizaba, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

No queria recordar ese día.

Miro su agenda y la tenia libre. Se iria a casa a preparar ciertos documentos para la exposición que tendría con los accionistas de la empresa, además, quería averiguar si ellos ya se pusieron en marcha. Después de lo que le hizo Akio Yanagisawa, nunca más volvió a confiar en otra persona para el manejo de la empresa.

¿Qué cosas de la vida, no? Cada uno de ellos estaba unidos entre sí, de alguna u otra manera.

_El juego recién comienza._

Cogio el disco duro externo, unos documentos que los guardó en su portafolio, dio instrucciones a su asistente y salió para su departamento. Freya tenía algo en mente, y eso no era nada bueno. Su hermana, Magdalia, lo sabia. Aunque aún no entendia el porqué no quiso trabajar con ella en la empresa, era tan suya como de ella, puesto que ambas pusieron de corazón para que se formara, y no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de los Daidouji.

Mientras manejaba, recuerdos ocupaban su mente, pero no se distraida, por el contrario, la alimentaba para seguir con lo que planeo. Los destruiria, de eso estaba segura. Él pagaría por todo lo que hizo, ellas también, por ser complices. Y sabía de alguien que también estaba detrás de ellos, Ieran Li. Una pequeña visita no caeria mal, si de negocios se trata...

_It's just Business._

Y una sonrisa misteriosa salio de sus labios.

**Hong Kong – China**

Las tres hermanas de Xiao Lang aceptaban a Sakura. Sencilla, humilde, educada, y toda una mujer de negocios. Perfecta para ser la pareja de él, pero la pregunta es: ¿querrá su hermano aceptarla? Por otra parte estaba Hitomi, y digamos que no le caían muy bien, puesto que ella desmuestra cierta actitud incomoda cuando estaba con ellos.

Kinomoto era la otra cara de la moneda, aunque sea por educación. Pues todos sabemos que las costumbres de China son totalmente diferentes a las de Japón. Pero ellos buscarían la felicidad de Xiao Lang por encima de las tradiciones. Por culpas de ellas, los Li sufrieron mucho, y estuvieron a punto de irse a la quiebra. Todo lo que construyo su padre, con tanto esmero y dedicación.

Faren, quien era psicologa, hablaba entretenidamente con Sakura. Se veia que tenia mucha fluidez, y que sabia mucho. Era una mujer preparada, pero también de gran corazón. Y por lo poco que sabia, era que su hermano estaba internado en la clinica y que era alcoholico. _Ellas vivieron lo mismo con un hombre así._

No quiso juzgarla, así que decidió dejar que le contara todo. Y lo hizo. Explico los motivos y la lucha que ha tenido ella con él para que dejara ese vicio, pero que necesita de alguien más profesional y entrar a un centro de rehabilitación. Faren, no dudo en tomar la decisión y le dijo que ella lo ayudaría. Sakura estaba agradecida.

La estadia se hacia de lo más amigable, Kinomoto se acoplo enseguida a ellos, y demostraba ser una mujer integra y preparada, todo para ser una Li. De hecho, cuando le toco hablar con Fuutie, quien es la experta en los negocios, la puso al día y hasta casi creyó que era ella la que manejaba la empresa y no su hermano. Como se sabía el teje y maneje de la compañia.

Eso era algo de admirar.

—Dime, Sakura. ¿Vives con alguien más? —preguntó Shiefa, quien era ingenieria en informatica.

—Vivo con mi gato, Kero. Mi hermano vivia solo, pero si se recupera, le pedire que venga a vivir conmigo para cuidarlo. Él necesita de alguien.

—Me parece bien.

Esos pequeños detalles era lo que les agradaba a la familia de Xiao Lang. Él necesitaba de una mujer así, no de Hitomi. ¿Qué habrá descubierto la dama Ieran sobre ella?

**Despacho mansión Li**

—Hijo...

—No debería llamarme así, _madre._

—Lo sé. Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Lo siente? Llevo esto guardado por años. Una cicatriz en mi espalda me acompaña día y noche. Me atormenta, me confunde y no me deja la vida en paz, "mamá".

—No sabes cuanto lo siento. Cometí errores, pero pienso arreglarlos de alguna manera. Te quiero de vuelta hijo, y quiero ver tu felicidad.

Ieran Li nunca demostraba sus emociones, pero en ese momento, frente a su único hijo varón, lo hacia. Lloraba, implorando por su regreso a la familia, porque le perdonara a ella lo que hizo. Fue su culpa, lo sabía, y por ellos, estaba haciendo lo que más podía: por salvarlo, por rescatar a su familia.

Xiao Lang Li no estaba ahí por el pedido de su madre, sino de su hermana Shiefa, quien se casaba dentro de una semana y queria que su hermano estuviese en la boda, pero al mismo tiempo, él deseaba curar las heridas del pasado, cerrando el capitulo que lo llevaba atormentando día y noche durante años. _Los mismos que eran su pesadilla permanente._

Estaba ahí, parado frente a su progenitora, viendola llorar amargamente, arrepentida por todo el daño causado. Y esa era su debilidad. No le gustaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar, menos si era miembro de su familia, o su madre. Porque muy en el fondo, él aún la amaba y respetaba. Sólo quiso mantener el recuerdo de su esposo vivo, mantener las empresas y rehacer su vida como mujer.

Y se equivoco por pensar siempre, de manera obsesiva, las dos primeras cosas.

Ella también sufrió. Él le pegaba constantemente. Es bien sabido que en China, él hombre es quien manda en todo, es la cabeza de familia, pero al no estar Hien, le tocaba a Ieran serlo. Y algunas veces tuvo que luchar por romper paradigmas y tradiciones ya establecidas. Esa necesidad de un hombre, la orillo a tener otro. Pensó que sería como vivir cuando vivia su esposo difunto, pero no fue así.

Y sus hijos pagaron caro ese precio.

Shaoran abrazo a su madre de manera tierna y protectora. Zanjaba el asunto, cerraba el pasado, y trataria que a partir de ese momento las cosas fueran mejor para el clan Li. Últimamente las cosas no estaban bien en el clan, peor en los negocios. Él estaba ahí por dos cosas importantes: El casamiento de su hermana Shiefa, y los asuntos de la empresa. Su madre encontró algo que llamo mucho la atención.

¿Posible fraude?

—Hijo —dijo Ieran ya más tranquila —he descubierto que ha habido dos contabilidades en Kosaka. ¿Quién está a cargo de todo?

—Sakura lleva todo el control. A ella le reporta Kenta, el gerente de financiero. Pero madre, ¿qué pasa?

—Alguien esta haciendo doble contabilidad, y esta siendo instruido por una persona que sabe como se maneja la empresa. Pero, lo mejor es investigar y que no salga a nadie, ni siquiera a Hitomi.

Xiao Lang asintió suavemente la cabeza. No diría nada, pero para que su madre le haya dicho que ni siquiera a su novia, es por algo. Él siempre tuvo esa creencia de que la dama Li siempre sabía las cosas antes que los demás, nunca dejaba escapar algo.

Eso, sin contar que a su madre jamás le simpatizo Hitomi. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

**Tokyo – Japón**

—Señor Hiragizawa, aquí le han dejado este sobre —dijo Jane, quien era la nueva asistente, mientras le entregaba un sobre.

—¿Dijo quien era?

—No, señor. Sólo lo entregó y dijo que era para usted.

Eriol se retiro a su oficina. Se sentó, abrió el sobre y vio unas fotos. _Tomoyo Daidouji esta de vacaciones en Hawai._ Decía una nota escrita en un papel no muy grande. Vio las fotos una tras una, y no sabia que pensar. ¿Será que ella vive mintiendo?

_Y le crees a alguien que no conoces y que te deja unas fotos que pueden ser hasta montadas. Eres genio, Eriol._

De las veces que detestabab a su consciencia, en esta, le daba la razón. Podrían estar observandolo para ver que clase de reacciones tendría, pero él tenía en mente otro plan.

_Fingir._

_Él era muy buen actor._

Al otro lado de Tokyo.

—No irás hacer una locura, ¿verdad Freya?

—Claro que no, hermana. Sólo, daré una lección de negocios que ellos jamás olvidarán.

Magdalia estaba asustada por la forma en que llevaba su hermana mayor las cosas. No queria que se saliese las cosas de control, que hayan perjudicados. Tenia miedo y era justificado. Esta vez ni un beso en los labios la calmaria.

_Porque ella no era hija legitima._

Magdalia era adoptada.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La tensión la llevaba a pensar que tal vez Freya cometiera una locura, pero otra parte de su mente le decia que no. Ella era como Yuuko. Sabía cuando atacar, y cuando no.

En las empresas Kosaka.

Jane hablaba con cautela por el telefono. La persona que estaba al otro lado era un hombre, la mente maestra del supuesto robo más grande que va a cometer. Ah, pero no sabe que los magnates ya se pusieron a investigar, a resguardar lo que les pertenece.

Él la tranquilizaba.

En ese puesto estaria más de cerca de Eriol , vigiliaria sus pasos, sus acciones, todo. Ella recuperaria lo que perdio en manos de los Daidouji.

Esto se convierte en sed de venganza, y habrá muchos lastimados. _Corazones que se romperan como el cristal_.

**Hong Kong - China**

La cicatriz que llevaba Xiao Lang en la espalda, se la hizo aquel hombre una noche estando embriagado. Sólo la conoce Sakura, ni siquiera Hitomi conoce de aquella marca que lleva. Es porque cuando hace sexo con ella, nunca se saca la camisa.

_Shaoran besaba con pasión a Sakura, y esta le devolvia el beso de la misma manera. Olvidaron por completo de la relación jefe-asistente y en esos momentos eran un hombre y una mujer amandose._

_Li bajo por el cuello de Kinomoto besandola tiernamente mientra le iba quitando la blusa. Ambos se desvestian sin darse cuenta o, tal vez si se sabian lo que estaban haciendo pero se necesitaban, sobre todo la compañia del otro._

_Dos soledades que se juntan._

_Sakura le sacó el saco, la corbata y la camisa. Por unos instantes, lo abrazo de manera tierna y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio la cicatriz mediana que tenia su jefe-amigo._

_—Shao. ¿Cuando te hiciste esta cicatriz?_

_No respuesta. _

_Se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que vio fue a un hombre solitario, triste, cerrando los ojos ambar para no recordar el pasado. ¡Que tonta había sido! E inmediatamente lo abrazo. Cuando sintió los brazos de él rodearle la cintura, se sintió aliviada._

_Y en silencio, él le dijo que fue una cicatriz hecha por un hombre que no tenia la más minima idea de lo que amar. El dolor que..._

Era mejor olvidar aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas se salieron un poco de control, queriendo o no, y eso podría afectar su futura relación. No querian eso, querian que las cosas fueran como estaban yendo ahora.

Y el miedo se apodera.

El dolor resurge.

Mentiras a punto de ser descubiertas.

Verdades que duelen.

Y el circulo vicioso no parará hasta que alguien lo haga.

**Osaka - Japón**

Su padre había entrado a operación y eso iba para largo. Tenía miedo, no lo ocultaba. Pero ya se había hecho de la idea de que pase lo que pase, ella tendría que ser fuerte, pues la vida continuaba. Le iba a ser muy doloroso, pero que podía hacer ella. Ya no estaba en sus manos.

Tenía ahorrado algo de dinero, y tal vez le tocaría endeudarse para sacar a su padre del hospital. Ella le pagaba una mensualidad, pero con la operación y la recuperación no sabría si aumentaria. Le afectaba todo, pero lo que más intraquila le ponia era Eriol.

Estaba dispuesta a callar su pasado.

Pero este regreso para atormentarla, para no dejarla en paz. El universo se había unido contra ella, o al menos eso era lo que sentía. La soledad volvía, y la perturbaba, la inquietaba con susurros que no le agradaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía apartarla de su vida.

Y las horas pasan de manera lenta.

La operación era delicada, pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿quién fue la persona que la llamo? No había sido ningún médico del hospital. Sea quien sea, le debía un favor muy grande.

Era hora de ponerse a rezar a Kami-sama.

**Tokyo - Japón**

Jane pensó que todo marchaba correctamente. Lo que no se imagina es que estaría a punto de ser descubierta por alguien que nunca se imagino. Asumió que lo tenía en la palma de su amano a Eriol Hiragizawa, lo que nunca pasó por su mente es que él es mucho más perspicaz de lo que se imagina.

Suspiro.

La sed de venganza contra los Daidouji es tan grande, que sólo queria sacar del camino a Tomoyo para así ella poder recuperar la empresa que le fue arrebatada a los seis meses de haber trabajado ahí. Esa era su empresa, la que le costo mucho ponerla.

Pero no sería fácil. Es un camino largo de seguir, de avanzar. El viejo Daidouji aún vivia, pero algo le decia que no sería por mucho tiempo, y si la hija se queda sola, las cosas podrían hacerse más cómodas. Aunque dudaba un poco del hombre que la trato de tranquilizar.

No era tonta, se había percatado que él le ocultaba algo, y era precisamente ese pasado con Tomoyo. Sólo le solía decir que lo dejara tranquilo, que sabía como manejarla a ella y a la situación. Nada pasaría.

¿Qué sucedería si supiera que ella no estaba sola?

Lo que nadie se imagina es que Eriol Hiragizawa antes de dar una respuesta manda a investigar y analisa los documentos del caso. No era un hombre que se lo engaña tan fácilmente, pero al parecer él y compañia pensaban que sí. Error. Y uno muy grande que podría ser pagado de la peor manera.

**Hong Kong - China**

El timbre sonó de una manera sutil. Una de las sirvientas atendió al llamado, de la manera más rápida posible. Pero la familia se asombro puesto que no esperaban visitas de nadie, y peor un día lunes a las ocho de la mañana. Se encontraban desayunando cuando escucharon el llamado a la puerta. Aunque parezca mentira, ellos tienen horarios a los cuales hay que respetar.

El fin de semana Sakura y Shaoran durmieron juntos en la misma habitación, por pedido de su madre, pues había argumentado que las otras dos habitaciones disponibles estaban en remodelación. Algo le decia a Xiao Lang que era mentira, pero en el fondo se lo agradecia, quería pasar esas noches con ella, porque después ya no lo haría.

Hicieron el amor hasta cansarse.

Dos amantes amandose con pasión y locura.

—Buenos días, familia Li.

Y ante esa voz todo los miembros se dieron vuelta para ver a la recién llegada.

Hitomi.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. ¿Nuevo capitulo en una semana? Pues si, todo sea para alegrar a mis lectores y vayan acomodandose porque la historia se esta poniendo cada vez mejor. Trataré de actualizar cada 15 días, puesto que tengo otras responsabilidades, mi enfermedad y mis proyectos personales.

El noveno capitulo ya se esta cocinando. Espero les guste.

Si me dejan un **REVIEW** se los agradecería mucho. Así podré saber que les parece la historia.


	9. Sorpresas

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

_El fin de semana Sakura y Shaoran durmieron juntos en la misma habitación, por pedido de su madre, pues había argumentado que las otras dos habitaciones disponibles estaban en remodelación. Algo le decia a Xiao Lang que era mentira, pero en el fondo se lo agradecia, quería pasar esas noches con ella, porque después ya no lo haría._

_Hicieron el amor hasta cansarse._

_Dos amantes amandose con pasión y locura._

—_Buenos días, familia Li._

_Y ante esa voz todo los miembros se dieron vuelta para ver a la recién llegada._

_Hitomi._

_**Capitulo 9: Sorpresas**_

Las sorpresas a veces son buenas, y otras no tan buenas, depende de quien viene y con que inteción. Si es para lastimar a alguien, de seguro que será algo no muy bueno, y quien sabe lo que pueda venir después de eso. Consecuencias. Si, eso es seguro, pero la pregunta sería ¿qué tipo de consecuencias? Y eso nadie la sabe, ni el mismo ejecutor de la sorpresa. Y en el mundo, las sorpresa son más malas que buenas, tal vez, haya un equilibrio.

_Dolor._

_Sufrimiento._

_Lágrimas._

La pregunta que se hacian es: ¿por qué demonios Hitomi estaba ahí? Lo que nadie sabia es que ella tenia una tremenda noticia que dar. Y que noticia. Una que comprometia notablemente a Li, y porque no decirlo, también a la familia. Ah, pero no siempre sale las cosas como uno planea, porque los Li no son cualquier gente que se deja engañar por comentarios de ese tipo, no señor.

Por la cara que tenian las hermanas Li, Hitomi no era bienvenida en esa casa, caso contrario con Sakura. Pero es que había una ligera diferencia entre las dos, y que diferencia. Kinomoto sabía ganarse a las personas por su personalidad: madurez e inocencia. La vida le había golpeado duro, sabía enfrentarse, pero al mismo tiempo, era como una niña desamparada que necesitaba protección.

Ambas demostraban su caracter sin decirlo, porque Kinomoto no hablara mucho no significaba que no podia demostrar quien era en realidad, inclusive se mostraba interesada en el manejo de la empresa, y aportaba con ideas para su crecimiento, caso contrario a Hitomi. Ella sólo esperaba que Li le diera todo, y apenas ponia atención al manejo de la empresa, o de que trataba, a ella no le interesaba eso.

Y eso lo sabían la familia Li.

Sea la noticia que fuera, ellos estarian preparados para saber enfrentar con responsabilidad, pero así mismo, cuidarian que no sea mentira, y en ese punto, Hitomi no sabia hacerlo bien. Ella actuaba acorde a lo que él le decia que hiciera, se habia convertido en eso: en una marioneta. Ahora habria que ver si la actuación le salia bien y no tendria problemas. Pero existia una duda: ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba ahí?

Y esa mujer era Kinomoto.

Shaoran se levanto de la mesa y saludo a su novia de la manera más normal, aunque por dentro le dolia, porque sentia que engañaba a Sakura, su niña de ojos verdes. Pero que mas le quedaba, tenia que estar con Hitomi y no con Kinomoto, aunque ya vería después si ella le aceptara la descabellada propuesta que le iba hacer.

_Ser la amante._

Oh si, es la idea mas loca que pudo tener. No había otra manera, la queria para él, le hervia la sangre de sólo pensar que tal vez pudiese haber otro hombre en la vida de su asistente y eso no lo podría soportar por mucho tiempo. Sería como una daga clavada en su alma, partiendolo de manera suave y dolorosa. ¡Eso no queria él! No entraba en sus planes, y jamás entrarán, porque él, Xiao Lang Li, haria lo imposible por tenerla a su lado.

Regresando a la pregunta inicial, ¿qué hacia allí Hitomi y por qué?

**Osaka - Japón**

Su padre no salia de la operación y eso la tenia preocupada. Pero más que preocupación, era soledad lo que sentia en esos momentos, una que la invadia cada minuto que transcurria. Se habia resignado hace tiempo que pasara lo que pasara con su padre, ella tendría tener que salir adelante, a como dé lugar. _Los tiempos que se avecinan son muy fuertes._

Pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos amatistas, no las controlaba, ¿para qué? Si lo que necesitaba era precisamente eso: liberar todo el cumulo de emociones que tenia por dentro. Ya no sabia que pensar, por un lado estaba esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, y por otro lado estaba Eriol. Esas dos cosas la mataban lentamente, porque no sabia si lo uno estaba ligado a lo otro o simplemente era dos acciones totalmente diferentes.

Y habría que esperar.

Ni se imagina lo que esta a punto de estallar. La mega bomba por la llegada de su pasado.

Un camino dificil de recorrer.

El universo conspiraba contra ella, porque ambas acciones si estaban relacionadas.

**Tokyo – Japón**

Eriol miraba una y otra vez las fotos. Le parecia mentira, pero habia alguien que podia sacarlo de sus dudas era el detective, pero también ha desaparecido. Un mar de confusión se avecinaba en la mente del hombre, no sabia a quien creer y a quien no, pero de una cosa estaba segura: Tomoyo jamás le diria una mentira cuando se trataba de un ser querido. Ella era reservada en asuntos familiares, pero no una cualquiera.

Miraba de nuevo de las fotos, y tomo una decisión. No se iba a arrepentir, pero de otra cosa estaba casi seguro, esa chica, Jane, no era para nada buena y estaba ahí para dar problemas, sobre todo a su Tomoyo, así que optaria por hacer algo para cuidar de la vida de ella. Lo que uno hace por amor, ¿verdad?

Y él era un hombre enamorado.

Y precavido.

**Hong Kong – China**

En la mansión Li no todo era color de rosa. La presencia de Hitomi en el lugar causaba repulsiónn por parte de la familia Li, encabezada por la matriarca Ieran. Sin embargo, dejaria que hablase con su hijo para ver hasta donde le llega la audacia de ella para quedarse con la fortuna de él. Porque Xiao Lang Li tenia su propia fortuna dejada por su padre en una cuenta bancaria.

Además, él hizo crecer una propia gracias a su trabajo y su habilidad para los negocios. Li era alguien a quien admirar mucho. Vivió parte de su vida de la peor manera, y logro salir adelante sin ayuda de la familia, eso era algo de admirar. No cualquiera lo hace, y de la manera como lo hizo él siendo tan joven. Pero al final,, termino siendo el hijo prodigo: volviendo a sus raices.

Miraba con atención a Hitomi, se encontraban en el despacho de la familia y al fin y al cabo tendria que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano. Todo esto sin saber que detras de esa majestuosa puerta se encontraba Sakura escuchando todo y unos metros más adelante Ieran. Una sonrisa triste se asomo por su rostro. Ella queria a la asistente de su hijo varon como parte de la familia, y tal vez el plan que tenia en mente pudiese dar resultado.

—¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? —preguntó Hitomi tratando de no sonar tan despectiva, pero sin resultado.

—¿Cuál mujer, Hitomi?

—Tu asistente, esa mujer —Li estaba muy calmado. Pareciera que estuviese esperando aquella conversación.

—No sé a que te refieres —se estaba haciendo, como se dice vulgarmente el loco.

—Viniste con ella a China y a mi me dejas plantada, Shaoran, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Mira, vine por dos razones: Una se casa mi hermana Shiefa, y dos, por negocios. No es que no quiera a Shiefa, pero para mi, primero son los negocios, y traje a Sakura porque ella sabe el teje y maneje de la emprersa. ¿O, acaso tu sabes como se esta manejando la empresa?

Y la cogio de atras para adelante.

Sorpresa.

—No es eso, Shaoran. Sólo crei que ya no me amabas.

_Y no te amo._

—Esta bien, cariño, ¿a que viniste a China? No creo que hayas venido sólo a decirme que estabas celosa.

—En ningun momento dije que estaba celosa, Xiao Lang.

—No directamente, pero si indirectamente. Sabes que te amo, y que eres la única mujer en mi vida.

_No la amas, no te mientas._

—Estoy embarazada. ¿No es maravilloso?

Y detras de una puerta el corazón de una mujer se hace pedazos.

—Si. Maravilloso —Li no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ieran sabía que ese niño no era de su hijo. Como madre lo intuia, algo en su interior le decia que no lo era y que sólo era una treta para atraparlo y así tener la fortuna de él y de la familia. Eso no se lo permitiria, y para ello, ideo otro plan en cuestión de segundos, donde tendría que anteponer el bien del clan Li, y por supuesto de su hijo, como futuro heredero del mismo. Ya saben, cosa de la tradición de la familia Li. _Todo era mentira. Y se hace grande cada vez._

_Traición._

_Engaño._

_Poder._

_Ambición._

Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro, tanto así que no se percató de que la madre de su jefe estaba a centimentros de ella, y que le habia visto llorar en silencio. Sentia pena por ella, porque le cayó bien desde el principio, porque sabia que era la indicada para su único hijo varon. _Pero a veces vale la pena el sacrifio, ¿no?_ Y ese sacrificio es acosta del corazón noble de otras personas. Ah, pero el plan no falla.

Hitomi no se queda en casa, eso es seguro.

Una vez que vio partir a Sakura para el dormitorio que compartia con él, decidió entrar. Como le gusta jugar con las personas como si fuesen fichas de ajedrez. Pieza por pieza, movimiento cauteloso en cada momento. El ajedrez se juega con inteligencia, no con emociones temporales. Y eso hacia Ieran, jugar con la cabeza bien fría y calculadora. Pobre de aquellos que se meten en su camino a querer jugar, salen muy mal parado. Pero así era ella.

Toco la puerta con cautela.

—Pase

El sonido de la voz ronca y profunda de su hijo le dio a entender que podia acceder a la biblioteca. Lo que esperaba decir seria lo suficiente para dejar en claro, aunque de manera indirecta que ella no era bienvenida ahí. Suspiro. Todo lo que hacia por recuperar a su hijo. No pudo evitar sonreir con melancolia. Tantos recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a su familia.

—Hijo —lo llamó después de haber entrado a la biblioteca — no olvides que tenemos reuniones de la empresa.

—Claro que no, mamá.

Se volteo y miro a la novia de Shaoran.

—Hitomi: sé que deseas quedarte pero lamentablemente vamos a estar en reuniones de trabajo todo estos días y sé que a ti no te gusta, además ya no tenemos habitación disponible para una persona más.

—Yo entiendo señora Li. Me iré a un hotel y vendré por la noche a ver a Xiao Lang.

Eso no le gustaba a Hitomi. Ella quería quedarse, pero que podia hacer si se lo imponian. Tampoco podía enfrentarse así directamente con los Li, se le dañarian sus planes. Lo mejor que podia hacer era seguirles la corriente y ver el momento oportuno para atacar.

_Aunque ya lo hizo._

_Un embarazo._

_Y que no era de él._

_Porque el hijo es de otro._

_La vida es un karma, y hace pagar por cada acción que se cometa._

Shaoran se encontraba solo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Hitomi se habia retirado hace una hora, con su clasica despedida, demostrando el amor que siente hacia el, un amor falso. Paso a lado de Ieran pero esta ni cuenta la tomo. Ambos quedaron solos, mirandose el uno al otro, midiendo fuerzas, o tal vez acciones que puedan emplear para un acercamiento entre madre e hijo.

—Gracias, madre.

—No hay de que hijo.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

—Para recuperar lo que he perdido —Y salió de la biblioteca dejando a su hijo solo.

Shaoran pensaba en lo ocurrido. Se sirvio un vaso de whisky, y mientras lo tomaba no podia evitar en pensar en Sakura. Sentia que la habia engañado, pero todo se dio antes de que ellos fueran algo, pero también algo le decia que ese niño no era de él, pues nunca terminaba dentro de Hitomi. Aunque ahora ya estaba en duda, ¿y si termino adentro y no se dio cuenta? Quiso sorprenderlo y lo logró.

Tendría que hablar con Sakura. Explicarle lo que sucede, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere perderla, pero siempre hay un perdedor. Pensaba en como reaccionaria ella, si lo aceptaria o no, lo cual es más probable que no lo haga por el asunto de la dignidad, y que no esta mal. Él era Xiao Lang Li, un hombre que lo tenia todo a costa de insistencias y de no dejarse vencer por un simple no. Sin embargo, Sakura era diferente.

Salio de la biblioteca y se encontro con su hermana Faren. No lo veia con buenos ojos, en especial cuando Hitomi abandono la mansión toda histerica.

—Sabes que no aceptamos a esa mujer, hermano.

—Si, lo sé. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Rompe con ella.

—Esta esperando un hijo mío.

—No me creo ese cuento —dijo tratando de simular su nerviosimo. No podia ser.

La dejó sola, pensando. Osea que la futura señora Li no tenia de la más minima idea de lo que era pertenecer al clan Li. Pues que se vaya acostumbrando a sus costumbres, porque si deseaba tener la fortuna de ellos, tendria que aceptar una serie de requisitos para entrar al clan.. Tendría que aceptar lo que diga Ieran Li, ella era la cabeza de familia y sobre sus hombros recaia toda la responsabiliad del clan, además era ella quien tomaba las decisiones y daba ordenes. Pero eso estaba lejos de saberlo Hitomi, ella bien creida en su cuento y que todos le van a creer; no es así.

Le era muy duro aceptar las cosas. No queria dejar ir a Shaoran, pero tenia qué, no podia hacerse ilusiones falsas de que Hitomi lo dejara en paz, y libre para que él pudiese hacer su vida con otra persona, jamás pasaria aquello. _Todo se vuelve un caos dentro de su corazón._

Estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, pensando en muchas cosas y sucesos del día, como por ejemplo el embarazo de Hitomi. Le ha dado vuelta tras vuelta y no encuentra nada que pueda hacer, habia perdido contra ella quiera o no. Y perdió a Shaora para siempre. Se enamoro de él, una persona equivocada. Pero en su interior, le decia que no era así, que todavia habia una oportunidad.

Li estaba parado en la puerta contemplando a su asistente y amiga, queria tratar de acomodar las palabras que le iba a decir, pues no queria herir sus sentimientos, y lo que era peor, alejarse de ella. En tan poco tiempo se habituo a Sakura, que practicamente no podia respirar si ella no lo hacia, lo peor era que si la veia llorar, su alma se le partiria en dos porque no queria eso. _El daño ya estaba hecho._

—No te quiero perder, Sakura —dijo Shaoran cuando la abrazo por la espalda —eres todo lo que tengo.

Y ella lo entendia. Porque le pasaba lo mismo, él era su todo: su amigo, su jefe, su amante...

Se giro sobre sus talones y quedo frente a él, mirandolo con sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Ya no quedaba rastro de lágrimas que hubiesen asomado por su dulce rostro. No queria preocupar a su jefe-amigo con cosas tan triviales. _Porque él nunca será tuyo, ¿verdad?_ Día y noche le atormentaba eso, y ese temor se hizo realidad en China. Pero, ¿qué podia hacer ella? Nada. ¿Estaba en sus manos? No. ¿Caprichos del destino? Si. ¿Entonces?

Y ahí quedaba todo. Kinomoto se respondia a sí misma las preguntas que se hacia, claro esta, su conciencia le ayuda un poco. Tenía razón, tenía que continuar su vida, si era posible, lejos de él, para así no atormentar su pobre alma, su corazón. Las dudas le invadian, no queria dejarlo ir, pero tenia que hacerlo. No queria separarse de él, pero era su obligación hacerlo. Todo se vuelve confuso cuando el corazón habla y no el razonamiento. Todo se vuelve negro sin luz al final del camino. Ambos caían a un pozo sin fondo y vacio.

Se abrazaron, quedandose así por unos minutos, sintiendo el calor del otro, el mismo que lograba tranquilizar sus almas. Li le dio un suave beso en el cuello, y luego otro. Kinomoto hecho para atras su cabeza dejando libre el espacio para que continuara su amigo con los besos. Sabía a donde iba a parar aquello, pero no le importaba, por primera vez en su vida aceptaria todo lo que diga él, porque estaba dispuesta a llenar un vacio.

_Ser la amante, ¿no es tan mala idea, verdad?_

**Salón de la mansión Li**

—No me cuadra los valores y estoy empezando a frustrarme.

—Tranquila, hija. Ya estoy haciendo las averiguaciones y pondremos en su lugar aquel que nos quiera estafar.

—Madre, mi boda es el siguiente sábado, ¿Xiao Lang se quedará para llevarme al altar? —comento Shiefa tratando de evadir el tema de la empresa.

—Si. Me lo confirmo hoy en la mañana, después de que se fuera esa mujer.

—No sé madre, pero Hitomi no me da buena espina. Es como si quisiera jugar a algo y no sé que es. ¿Por qué mi hermano no se deshace de ella y se queda con Sakura? —preguntó Fanren con exasperación. No le gustaba lo que pasaba en la empresa automotriz.

—No lo sé, hija. Sus razones ha de tener, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Prefiero mil veces a Sakura, que a ella.

Ieran Li estaba sentada con sus tres hijas dando por asentado la boda de Shiefa y hablando con Fuutie y Fanren acerca del negocio. Ella podia ver la deseperación que tenía su hija con la contabilidad de Kosaka y no entendia como es que podían llevar doble contabilidad sin que el gerente financiero ni Sakura se hayan enterado. Era extraño, como si alguien quisiera apoderarse de la fortuna Li por venganza.

Por unos momentos las cuatro mujeres se perdieron en sus respectivos recuerdo, aquellos que en su momento fueron enterrados en el pasado porque causaba mucho dolor. La sirvienta se acerco hasta donde Ieran y le susurro algo al oido, acto enseguida esta le agradecio, se paro y se dirigio al despacho a comunicarse con la persona que la llamaba. Era algo raro que su rival de negocios la llame, pero es mejor acercarse y así sacar información, pues tal vez sepa algo que ella no.

Sus tres hijas quedaron en silencio mirandola partir. _Otra vez los negocios. Pero esta vez hay algo más allá de eso, ¿verdad, madre?_ Y esa idea la compartian como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente. Fuutie comprendía a su madre, llevar un clan no es fácil, peor la empresa pero se hacia lo que se podía, y si habia que usar influencias, ella sería la encargada de hacerlo, porque siempre ha sido así. Las cosas se manejan de una manera simple: estafas y vas a la cárcel, o estafas y sales muerto. Algunos prefieren la cárcel, sinceramente.

En el despacho, la dama Li hablaba con su rival, que en los próximos minutos sería su aliada, pues tenia información valiosa acerca de del trio de estafadores que jamás ha sido atrapado. En realidad es sobre Akio, pero de alguna manera esas dos estaban conectadas y para probar eso no se necesita sumar uno más uno. Hitomi y Jane planeaban algo grande, y eso olian. Ieran podría averiguar sobre ella, y conocia de alguien quien podría averiguar de esa otra mujer, Jane. Y ese era Hiragizawa. Sin saberlo, él ya había empezado con sus investigaciones.

_Conocidos._

_Todos se conectan de alguna manera u otra._

**Habitación de Li**

Shaoran y Sakura habían hecho el amor otra vez. Pero esta vez él se mostro más delicado, amoroso, dejando que ella se pierda en el placer, y que no hubiese retorno. Kinomoto se extraño de eso, pero lo dejó hacer. Por lo general él era ardiente, apasionado y terminaba primero que ella, pero esta ocasión no fue así, y llegó muchas muchas veces, que fue lo más importante para él.

Estaban acostados en la cama acariciandose, sumidos en sus pensamientos. No era tan fácil asimilar todo, pero tampoco se podia evadir ante el problema que se estaba atravesando. Les costaba aceptar la realidad, porque era dolorosa. Sakura se apego más a él, y las caricias se hicieron más profundas. Otra vez, el recuerdo lo atormentaba, de eso se percato Kinomoto, sabia cuanto sufria con eso y no podia hacer mucho, frustraba.

_Seré tu amante_.

La decisión estaba tomada.

No necesitaron de más palabras. Con esos gestos se demostraban todo lo que sentia, y hablaban en un silencio que sólo ellos lo entendian, lo comprendian. Una forma de hablar de manera que nadie más sepa lo que estan conversando; las ideas iban y venian, sólo la luna era testigo de aquello. Por supuesto la cama, que es el principal testigo de todo lo que ocurria, y de esas conversaciones silenciosas.

Y los minutos pasaron hasta quedar dormidos.

**Una semana después.**

Todo estaba listo para el matrimonio de Shiefa. No era una boda grande, más bien algo pequeño, familiar. El hombre que se habia conseguido era bueno y trabajada en Kosaka, así que todo podia quedar en familia. Obviamente tuvo que pasar por la prueba de los Li, aparte que el trabaja en la parte de marketing de la empresa como gerente, allá en China y ganaba un buen sueldo.

Shiefa entro a la iglesia de la mano de su hermano, Xiao Lang. La llevo hasta el altar donde se encontraba el novio, muerto de los nervios, y la mirada que le mandaba su jefe no le ayudaban a calmarlos para nada. Una vez que tuvo a su futura esposa a su lado, los nervios que tenía simplemente desapareció, ahora se sentia tranquilo que ella lo habia escogido a él, y que sería la única en su vida, como él se esforzaria por ser el último en la vida de Shiefa.

Pasar por las pruebas de los Li no es fácil, ellos son muy cuidadosos de quien ingresa en la familia y que intenciones tienen para formar parte de la misma. Ya habido casos de personas que se han enamorado de las hijas de la dama Ieran con el propósito de quedarse con la fortuna y hacer gala de la misma, pero derrochandola. Y eso no lo iban a permitir. Pero con él fue diferente, tal vez sea porque es un hombre trabajador, ya lo conocian y sabian que para él lo más importante era prosperar en la empresa, a que dedicarse hacer cosas ilegales.

Ming fue criado de una manera correcta, que hasta podria decirse que era un niño bueno ya en su adultez. Siempre llevaba las cosas de la manera más ordenada y hasta limpia, en donde uno podría ver la transparencia del trabajo del joven. Y era una de las cualidades que habia llamado la atención de Shiefa. Incluso hasta para administrar su sueldo, lo hacia de una manera que alcanzaba para meterlo en la cuenta de ahorro y asi tener más dinero.

No era un multimillonario ni poseia una inmensa fortuna como la familia de su futura esposa, pero si tenia dinero para vivir comodamente por un buen tiempo. La ceremonia transcurrio de lo más normal, con palabras del cura acerca de la lealtad y la fidelidad que se debe tener la pareja durante el matrimonio, y que el mismo era sagrado, la velada no pasaba de lo normal, excepto porque no se encontraba Hitomi allí.

**Hotel donde se hospeda Hitomi**

Había deshecho casi toda la habitación del coraje. Toda una semana la secretaria de Xiao Lang pasó en la mansión con el pretexto de que ella sabia el teje y maneje de la empresa, cosa que ese cuento no se lo creia para nada, pero tuvo que dejarlo ahí, porque no podia enfrentarse a los Li de una manera brutal, es para que saliera, no sólo perdiendo, sino en la carcel si descrubian que ella era estafadora junto con sus otros dos cómplices.

Se angustiaba de saber que podía perder al joven heredero, y eso no incluia en sus planes. Ella sería la nueva señora Li, tendría la fortuna y haría lo que siempre quiso tener: respeto por ser de alguien de posición, no la tratarian más como la pobre Hitomi, la que nunca poseyó un sólo centavo en su vida, ya que su padre era alcoholico y vicioso en los juegos de azar, donde perdia el dinero constantemente, por no decirlo, todos los días.

—¿Por qué no estás en el matrimonio de la hermana de Xiao Lang?

—No me interesa. Es sólo un matrimonio y luego tendrá reunión de empresa, en la cual yo no puedo participar.

—Tonta. Deberías haber ido, o esa mujer te lo va a quitar.

—No me lo digas, que me pone lo nervios de punta. No fui invitada a pesar de ser novia de Xiao Lang. Su madre dió la orden.

—No entiendo. Se supone que ellos dos no se hablan para nada después de lo que paso hace años con ella, él es el que lleva control de todo, no esa mujer.

—Te equivocas querido. Ella es la que lleva el control de lo que se hace o no en la familia.

Y la comunicación se cortó violentamente, dejandola sola sumida en sus pensamientos. Si, debió haber ido a esa boda, pero no fue invitada, Shaoran no hizo nada para que ella fuera. _Frustración, celos, envidia, maldad._

La habitación estaba desordenada por completo, Hitomi lloraba desconsoladamente, sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno y tenia que recuperarlo, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Por unos momentos tuvo ganas de asearse, maquillarse, vestirse e ir a la mansión Li, pero no podia. No estaba invitada, y si iba seria armar un problema. Estaba confundida, sola y con un bebé que ni siquiera era de Xiao Lang sino de otro hombre, pero lo utilizaria como ultimo recurso para quedarse con la fortuna de él.

El teléfono sonaba intensamente, no queria contestar pensando en que tal vez sería de nuevo él y ya tenía suficiente con lo que converso minutos atrás. Se le hacia duro todo el plan que estaba haciendo, pero tenía todo el abecedario para que cumplir su sueño. Porque ella también traicionaria a sus dos complices. Ella lo quiere todo, no lo va a compartir con nadie y eso incluye la empresa Kosaka.

**Tokyo-Japón**

Eriol miraba los reportes financieros y notaba que había algo que no cuadraba. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba Sakura para que le ayudara con eso. Él sabía que ella se había echado sobre sus hombros la automotirz y que junto con Kenta hacia lo mejor posible por tenerla entre las empresas de gran prestigio y millonaria. De eso se entero bien tarde, cuando él no sabia nada por andar detras de Tomoyo. Ahora andaría detrás de ella, pero con más cautela.

—Kenta, ven por favor —le dijo por teléfono al gerente financiero. Queria saber porque hay tanto descuadre.

Mientras lo esperaba pensaba en las palabras de Magdalia. ¿Por qué Tomoyo rehuía de su pasado? ¿Por qué no decia la verdad y andaba con misterio? Pero ella nunca lo diría, ¿verdad?

Era aquello que le molestaba enormemente, porque queria que confiara en él, y si podia, la ayudaría, pero se rehusa a quererlo hacer todo ella sola; no lo entendia, no lo comprendia. La amaba, y no es un amor superficial, es profundo que se fue formando día a día, con el trato, con las reuniones, con...

—Mando a llamar, señor —preguntó timidamente Kenta. Y es que enfrentarse ante uno de los jefes no es sencillo.

—Si —contesto de manera seca —¿Puedes decirme por qué razón tengo dos contabilidad? —lo miraba de manera penetrante que deba miedo.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. La señorita Kinomoto se percato de ello cuando uno de mis asistentes le paso un reporte del mes de septiembre. Ella estaba poniendo al día con los reportes, y noto cierta diferencia con el reporte del mes agosto. Había caido los ingresos notablemente. Recien mandamos hacer una investigación, y nos han arrojado que hay dos contabilidad.

—¿Sabes algo más?

—No, señor. Pero lo que sé, se lo comunique a la señorita Kinomoto.

—¿Ella está al tanto de todo?

—Si, señor.

—Puedes retirarte —si Sakura sabia todo, Shaoran debería estar enterado, pero igual, él era responsable mientras su mejor amigo y socio no estuviera ahí —Kenta, sigue con la investigación pero con más cautela que antes y no des comentario alguno a nadie, excepto a Sakura.

—Si, señor —y se retiro. Su sistema nervioso podia descansar tranquilo.

Nada estaba bien. Se preguntaba si su Tomoyo estaría bien, por la expresión de su rostro, notó que estaba deprimida y nostalgica, aunque haya demostrado tranquilidad. Se preguntaba también, si ella lo ama o por lo menos siente lo mismo que él, pero era imposible saber si siempre que tocaba el tema huia. Pero algo le decia que no era su culpa. Todo se volvia confuso. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

—Ya te dije que el señor Hiragizawa esta llevando los reportes financieros —escucho decir a Jane. Parecia que hablaba con alguien y se la notaba nerviosa —Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces. Si descubren que hay doble contabilidad nos jodemos por completo.

Y ahí se dió cuenta de muchas cosas. No la encaro, prefirio retirarse por otro lado y en silencio. Cuando llegara su amigo, hablaria con él. También tendría que hablar con su detective.

_Las cosas se complican._

_Inocentes pagaran caro el precio de la codicia._

**Hong Kong - China**

La boda había salido de maravillas, en especial porque no estaba Hitomi. Y de eso agradecia todo el mundo, incluido Shaoran Li. La recepción fue hermosa, a pesar de que fueron pocos invitados, y tenían la sensación de que en cualquier momento se hubiese aparecido Hitomi, pero no resulto eso. Que bien que se trago el cuento de que después de la boda habría reuión de empresa, eso alivio a que no aparezca por ahí por lo menos ese día.

Fanren hablaba animadamente con Sakura, incluso ya planificaban como iban hacer para que Touya entrara en rehabilitación y dejara el alcoholismo. Kinomoto sabia muy poco del hombre que les hizo daño y que provoco que Xiao Lang se alejara de su familia. Fuuti hablaba con su hermano animadamente sobre cosas triviales que no tenía nada que ver con la empresa y a la conversación se unió Ming de una manera timida pero que después se fue desenvolviendo. Aun le parecia extraño tener por cuñado al líder y dueño de la empresa Kosaka, pero se acostumbraria, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Cuando regresan a Japón? —preguntó Ieran a Sakura.

—Pasado mañana. No podemos dejar solo al señor Hiragizawa con la responsabilidad de la empresa.

—Pero tú tampoco te puedes echar toda la responsabilidad, Sakura —comentó Shiefa, uniendose a la conversación.

—Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto.

Aunque su voz sonó dulce, había firmeza. _Ella es alguien de quien confiar_. Y siguieron conversando de otras cosas triviales, aunque de vez en cuando topaban el tema de Kosaka. Xiao Lang se unió a la conversación de las damas, después de haber hablado por teléfono con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué noticias habrán? Ambos no querian preocupar al otro, así que se manejaba cada cual por su cuenta. Pero había cosas las cuales no podian realizarse de esa manera.

Li se la quedaba viendo a Sakura, ¿en que momento se enamoro de su asistente? ¿En que momento las cosas cambiaron? Y a eso le tenía miedo el joven heredero. Nunca estuvo acostumbrado al cambio desde su adolescencia. Pero era bueno tener aire nuevo, ¿no? Su sonrisa lo dejaba tranquilo, su mirada le daba ternura y su caracter hacia que sacara su ganas de protegerla.

Todo el rato se la paso observandola, y de vez en cuando, sus miradas su cruzaban. Tenían química, de eso no había duda, y no sólo era en el plano sexual. Se complementaba, Sakura no entendia el motivo de que su jefe-amigo, y dentro de muy poco amante, estuviese con una mujer, que se veía que no le apreciaba de verdad.

Ambar vs esmeraldas.

La pasión se enciende. El fuego pasional se consumen en la cama.

En contra de la voluntad de Xiao Lang, este tuvo que hacer la llamada a su novia Hitomi para comunicarle que regresaba pasado dos días a Japón. No se la escuchaba contenta, pero tampoco se iba a poner a indagar el motivo, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero la noticia que le dio provoco que sonriera un poco.

_Ella iba a viajar a lado de él. No esa mujer._

Después de todo, las cosas no salieron tan mal, ¿verdad?

Hitomi ya no estaba segura de nada, tendría que andar muy atenta con los Li, puesto que ellos saben como manejarse en los negocios; conocen cada detalle de su personal y de lo que hacen. No estaba con ánimos de preguntarle a Xiao Lang el porqué de los cambios de planes, pero estaba segura de una cosa: si el plan A no funcionaba, tenía veintisiete letras del abecedario para cumplir con su objetivo.

_Lo que hace la ambición de poder._

Se alegro de que su novio haya decidido viajar con ella de regreso a Japón, pero esa felicidad se veía opacada por el temor a ser descubierta. Akio se la ponia difícil en un juego peligroso. Suspiro. Lo importante, ahora, era recuperar a Shaoran Li y trabajar en la empresa Kosaka para estar más cerca de Jane, así podría manejar con total libertad la doble contabilidad. Lo que no se imaginaba es que Hiragizawa ya la había mandado a investigar, y había escuchado la conversación que tenía Jane con el desconocido.

**Dos días después. Tokyo - Japón**

Era duro para Sakura verlo a Shaoran con su novia. El viaje había sido tranquilo, y en aviones por separado. Pues Kinomoto viajó con Fanren la noche anterior, y Li con Hitomi a primera hora de la mañana. Era lo mejor, pues no queria que hubiera enfrentamientos entre ambas, o que hunbiese un ambiente incomodo. Queria que ese viaje de regreso fuese lo más tranquilo posible y lo consiguió.

Fanren se quedaria a vivir con Sakura en su departamento, no sólo le haría compañia, sino que también la podría ayudar en cualquier cosa que Kinomoto necesitase. Pero sobre todo, necesita de una amiga quien la escuche, pues la situación de Touya no es para nada fácil, y no sabía si le traería paz y tranquilidad, para que las cosas salieran de la mejor manera posible.

—Sakura, tienes un bonito departamento y un lindo gato, aunque por lo que veo, es un vago.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su nueva amiga. Tomoyo, en alguna ocasión le había dicho lo mismo. Kero no sólo era vago, es celoso y manía de comer dulce de ese minimo, pero así lo queria. Además le hacia compañia día y noche, y a veces le escuchaba hablar cosas a su ama que se veía que le afectaban. No era tan sencilla la vida que llevaba, en especial por su hermano.

—Supongo que ya debes haber conocido de que hay doble contabilidad en la empresa, ¿verdad Shaoran?

—En realidad, lo desconocia. Madre fue la que me dio la noticia, y me porhibio comentarla a nadie, incluida Hitomi. Tiene sus sopeschas. ¿Por qué?

—Kenta me informo que Sakura está al tanto de todo, y que abrió una pequeña investigación. Yo mismo escuche de alguien hablar de esa doble contabilidad. Creo que tenemos a personas que desean crear un ambiente hostil y lleno de preocupación. Preocupar a los mercados, para así quedarse con la empresa.

—No lo sé, Eriol. Me parece tan extraño. ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? Pero sobre todo ¿quienes lo están ayudando?

—No lo entiendo tampoco, amigo. Pero lo que si sé es que debemos andar con cuidado. Por cierto, no te fies de Jane. No me agrada para nada, a pesar de que sea mi asistente por el momento.

Shaoran no entendió lo que quiso decir su amigo. Eriol a veces tenia la costumbre de actuar con misterio, ocultando cosas. Por otra parte, entendía la razón de su amigo. Jane era la asistente que reemplazaba a Tomoyo mientras esta estuviera fuera de la empresa por asuntos personales, que él no sabia pero si Hiragizawa. Además siempre confio en el buen criterio de su amigo, y lo seguiria haciendo, por tanto dejó que Eriol siguiera manejando las cosas como lo estaba haciendo.

A veces no podia entender a las personas, como podían ser tan malas, destruir a alguien sólo por poder o ambición. Desde que estuvo en China, vio que su novia estaba actuando de una manera diferente, casi no le insistia y se la quedaba viendo a Sakura con odio. Tal fue el grado de la mirada que le lanzo, que tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara a su asistente, aunque no lo demostro. En eso, Xiao Lang Li era experto.

_Él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que Hitomi es capaz de hacer._

_Por poder es capaz de mentir, de ocultar quien es realmente._

Salio del despacho de su amigo y se dirigio al suyo. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en muchas coasas, pero en especial, el suceso que habia vivido junto a Kinomoto. Entrengandose por completo, dejandola ver aquella cicatriz que lleva en la espalda y lo atormentaba. Pensaba también, que desde dejó entrar a Sakura a su vida, esta habia cambiando notablemente, hasta provoco que tuviera un poquito más de interes en la empresa. Es el presidente, y no sabía como marchaba el negocio, todo por andar distraido con Hitomi.

A veces se ponia a pensar que ella lo distraia de forma intecionada, pero no queria sacar conclusiones rápidas si no tenia pruebas. Lo bueno, es que ella no conoce una parte de él como si lo hace Kinomoto, y ahi se ve la diferencia. La una es más superficial, mientras que la otra se preocupa por lo demás antes que por ella misma. Esta atenta a todo lo que pasa alrededor. La imagen de Hitomi viendola de una manera asesina no se le iba de la mente, asi que se le ocurrio una idea que tal vez pueda afectar a Sakura.

Sakura estaba en casa, dandole de comer a Kero, y de paso, ella se preparo algo de comida. Shaoran le había dado día libre para que descanse. Lo más seguro era para que vaya a ver a su hermano al hospital, pero estaba tan cansada, que decidió ir al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo. Por un momento pensó en Tomoyo, en como le estará yendo en Osaka mientras espera la operación de su padre. De seguro los nervios la comen, pero sabe que es una mujer fuerte, que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

Fanren había salido a dar una vuelta. Queria conocer el lugar donde vivia Sakura. Se veía que era un buen sitio, no de lujo, pero se vivia comodamente, además que era muy tranquilo, iba acorde con la personalidad de la ojiverde. _Si mi hermano despierta, lo traere a vivir conmigo._ Esas palabras no se le iban de la mente a la joven Li. Queria conocerlo, tratarlo, ayudarlo a superar su problema de alcoholismo, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensacion de nervios le invadia. No queria terminar enamorada, no estaba lista para otra relación.

Miro el reloj y vio que era tarde. Regresaria a casa para hablar con Sakura, necesitaba saber más cosas sobre Touya, para así poderlo ayudar; estaba consciente de que el lugar donde vivia ella también sería otro factor de ayuda para el joven Kinomoto. Tenia miedo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, estaba dispuesta ayudar, por algo habia escogido la profesión de Psicologa. Pero al llegar a casa se encontro con una Kinomoto sorprendida y temerosa.

—Touya acaba de despertar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Aquí les traigo el noveno capitulo en donde vemos algunas sorpresas. Como por ejemplo, el hijo de Hitomi pero que no es de Shaoran, y la respuesta de Sakura al silencioso pedido de su jefe-amigo que sea su amante. Y Touya termino por despertar, ¿cómo se lo tomara cuando su hermana le diga que Fanren Li va a ser su piscologa y que de paso va a vivir en su departamento? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Podrían dejar un review, por favor? Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**  
**


End file.
